Naruto: cronicas de la trifuerza
by Darkness Rissing
Summary: Naruto no consigue invocar un sapo para salvarse. En vez de eso encuentra la espada maestra que lo conducira a la mas grande aventura de su vida. Abran paso al nuevo heroe del tiempo
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1- La espada misteriosa, ¡el viaje ha comenzado!

Naruto Uzumaki no era la persona más feliz del planeta en este momento. La razón de esto era que su nuevo sensei Jiraiya, o como él lo llamaba, el sabio pervertido, lo había arrojado desde un acantilado para poder acceder al chakra del zorro de nueve colas en orden para poder invocar a un sapo para salvarse, aunque en este momento Naruto solo pensaba en una cosa.

"_VOY A MATAR A ESE VIEJO PERVERTIDO" _grito Naruto en su mente al ver que se encontraba cayendo por el acantilado y a pocos metros de impactar con el rio que se encontraba en el fondo de este.

"_no puedo creer que me haya arrojado aquí para pedirle ayuda al zorro_" pensó Naruto al ver su situación. _"y encima no puedo hacer que esa bola de pelos me dé una mano con esto" _

Al ver que no había mucho que hacer Naruto simplemente se preparo para impactar el fondo, lo cual ocurrió unos momentos después.

(En la cima del acantilado)

Jiraiya se encontraba en la orilla del acantilado, con unos binoculares, sudando a mares, al ver que Naruto no aparecía por ningún lado, DESPUES DE DOS HORAS DE ESPERA.

"_vamos chico donde estas…Sarutobi va a castrarme si no logras invocar un sapo y salir de ahí" _pensaba nervioso el sabio de los sapos al ver que su estudiante no aparecia por ningún lado.

Finalmente Jiraiya dejo salir un suspiro de derrota y comenzó a caminar lentamente de vuelta a la aldea.

"_Minato… por favor perdóname" _era el único pensamiento que el ahora triste sabio podía pensar

(Localización desconocida…dos horas antes)

Naruto se hallaba flotando en el rio inconsciente atreves de lo que parecía un denso bosque, aunque afortunadamente la propia corriente del rio lo llevaba hacia la orilla del mismo, en el cual nuestro joven héroe despertó unos segundos más tarde.

"cof, cof… rayos que golpe" dijo Naruto mientras sacaba agua de su boca y se frotaba la cabeza

"eh…y ahora donde diablos estoy" dijo mientras veía los enormes arboles que lo rodeaban-"ESTO ES GENIAL" grito Naruto a los cielos "primero ese patetico intento de sensei de kakachi me deja con el pervertido de Ebisu, luego el otro más pervertido sabio me arroja desde un acantilado para usar el chakra de un viejo demonio, el cual no me quiere ni escuchar de mi en un principio, y ahora me encuentro perdido en un bosque con la final del examen a poco menos de un mes…QUE MAS PUEDE SALIRME MAL" el estomago de Naruto decide entonces hacerse conocer con un fuerte ruido"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…ENCIMA AHORA TENGO HAMBRE" los pájaros salieron volando debido al ruido infrahumano que se oyó por todo el bosque.

(Unas horas después)

Si Naruto se encontraba molesto cuando descubrió que se encontraba perdido, ahora prácticamente estaba arrancándose el pelo de la cabeza. Habían pasado varias horas desde que había abandonado la orilla del rio y prácticamente parecía que había caminado en círculos todo el tiempo, hasta había intentado subir los arboles para encontrar más fácil donde estaba, pero por algún motivo su chakra no respondía. Perdido, sin comida, y sin poder hacer ni un clon, verdaderamente Naruto tenía motivos para estar molesto.

"_por aquí"_ o quizás no

"¿que fue eso?" Se pregunto Naruto en voz alta

"_por aquí"_ volvió a sonar la voz en su cabeza

"¿hola?... ¿hay alguien ahí?"

"_por aquí"_

"¿por aquí donde?...no entiendo"

Entonces una pequeña esfera de luz apareció en frente de Naruto

"_por aquí"_ volvió a decir la voz mientras que la luz comenzaba a moverse.

"_bien no tengo nada que perder"_ "Espérame" y comenzó a seguir a la esfera de luz

Mientras perseguía la luz, Naruto observo dos cosas, la primera: que la pequeña esfera de luz tenía un par de pequeñas alas trasparentes en lo que parecía ser su espalda. Y la segunda: el bosque comenzaba a abrirse ante él, ya no era solo un montón de arboles sin orden alguno, si no que ahora se colocaban en una hilera como formando un sendero, lo cual hubiera sido una tonta teoría de no ser porque a los pies de Naruto había un pequeño camino marcado en el suelo del bosque.

Después de un rato Naruto y la luz llegaron a un enorme claro en la cual había un monto de ruinas. En este punto la luz se detuvo y se volvió hacia Naruto.

"_hemos llegado"_ fue lo último que dijo antes de elevarse y perderse en las copas de los arboles.

"¡hey espera! ... ¿cómo que llegamos? ... ¿llegar a donde?… ¡hey regresa!... ¡rayos!" dijo Naruto al ver a la luz desaparecer.

"_esto me pasa por confiar en una bola de luz…ahora ¿donde rayos estoy?" _se pregunto Naruto mientras observaba los alrededores.

El lugar parecía que pertenecía a un edificio ya destruido muchos años antes, había trozos de muro aquí y allá cubiertos por la maleza del bosque, algunas columnas ya golpeadas por el tiempo que aun se encontraban en pie, mientras que otras se hallaban derribadas. Lo curioso del lugar era que aun se notaba que era una construcción echa de mármol, al igual que un extraño dibujo que se encontraba en todas las columnas, el cual representaba tres triángulos, uno encima de los otros, los cuales formaban un triangulo más grande con triangulo boca abajo en medio.

"me pregunto que había aquí… ¿un Castillo?... ¿un templo?... ¿una casa muy grande? Se preguntaba Naruto mientras paseaba por el lugar, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en algo en el extremo más alejado del claro.

Una espada clavada en un pedestal de piedra.

"¿acaso este lugar era una armería?" se pregunto Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la espada.

La espada tenía una empuñadura de color azul con una joya dorada en el centro, y en la hoja se encontraba el mismo dibujo de los triángulos que se encontraba en las columnas. Algo que llamo la atención de Naruto sobre la espada, es que la empuñadura parecía representar una letra 'M'

"**Una letra 'M'**" sonó una voz en la cabeza de Naruto el cual no pudo más que saltar de la sorpresa.

"¿Pero qué demonios?…un momento… ¿kyuubi?"

"**No soy el otro demonio dentro de tu cabeza… ¿QUIEN CREIAS QUE ERA TONTO?**

"Bueno como nunca me has hablado antes"

"**Eso se debe al seño, el cual tal vez permitirá que tu cuerpo reciba mi chakra, pero no me permite comunicarme contigo"**

"Entonces ¿Cómo es que me estás hablando ahora?"

"**Estamos en tierra antigua, este sitio encierra un poder que no había sentido en varios cientos de años. Es tan poderoso que parece también afectar el seño de tal forma que me permite comunicarme, contigo"**

"eso explica una cosa…ahora podrías decirme que sabes de esta espada…por tu grito parece que sabes que es" dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la espada

"**ESPERA NO TE ACERQUES MAS" **grito el zorro

"¿ehh? Y ¿Por qué no?"

"**SOLO OBEDECE Y NO TE ACERQUES"**

"ok…ahora escucha. TU no me puedes ordenar a MI lo que debo o no debo hacer" dijo enojado Naruto mientras se paraba en frente de la espada.

"Ademas, hay algo extraño sobre esta espada…la siento casi…familiar" dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a mover su mano derecha hacia la empuñadura.

"**ESPERA DETENTE"** Naruto pone su mano en la empuñadura "**ES ENSERIO NO LO HAGAS" **grito el zorro mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra las barras de su prisión.

Al momento en que Naruto agarro la empuñadura para sacar la espada del pedestal tres triángulos de color dorado aparecieron en el dorso de su mano. Aunque Naruto no se dio cuenta de esto ya que la espada comenzaba a salir lentamente.

"_**IMPOSIBLE"**_fue lo último que peso el zorro al ver esto y también antes de que una luz lo envolviera

Decidido a sacar la espada del pedestal Naruto uso su segunda mano y tiro fuerte de la empuñadura.

Logrando sacar la espada del pedestal.

"_me pregunto por qué el zorro estaba tan nervioso" _se preguntaba Naruto mientras que probaba la espada encontrándola bastante ligera a pesar de que su tamaño debía demostrar lo contrario.

"_nada malo a pasado me pregunto qué…" _los pensamientos de Naruto fueron cortados cuando el pedestal comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca y seis distintos símbolos aparecieron alrededor de Naruto y el pedestal rodeándolos de un aro de luz.

"¿PERO QUE OCURRE? Grito Naruto antes de sentir que una fuerza invisible lo elevaba del suelo y lo disparaba al cielo mientras una columna de luz aparecía alrededor de el.

La pequeña esfera de luz que había guiado a Naruto al claro observaba desde un árbol lo que pasaba.

"el héroe del tiempo por fin a regresado" dijo feliz la luz mientras danzaba felizmente en el aire.

(Torre Hokage-durante ese momento)

"¿QUÉ HICISTE QUEEEEEE? El grito del tercer hokage fue escuchado por toda la aldea de la hoja.

"y-yo arroje a Naruto de un acantilado para que pudiera acceder al poder del z-zorro" respondía un muy nervioso Jiraiya desde el suelo debido a la ira que salía del viejo hokage

"¡se puede saber en que estabas pensando al hacer eso!, sabes que la gente de la aldea lo odia tan solo por contener al zorro, PUEDES IMAGINARTE QUE PASARA SI LO VEN USANDO SU PODER" grito nuevamente Hiruzen al cual parecía al borde de decapitar a Jiraiya

"lo se pero era la única manera en que lograría controlar la técnica de invocación además de que…" no pudo terminar, ya que al momento el, Sarutobi, y prácticamente toda la aldea sintieron una gran ola de poder que no se había sentido desde el ataque del zorro.

"¿Qué fue eso? Pregunto Sarutobi cuando la ola de poder desapareció

"no lo sé…fue algo más poderoso que el zorro pero sin nada de maldad en el" respondió Jiraiya

"nos ocuparemos de eso después…por el momento quiero que TU empieces a buscar a Naruto por todo medio necesario ENTENDIDO" grito Sarutobi prometiendo dolor al viejo sabio si fallaba.

"s-si señor comprendido" dijo Jiraiya antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

"ahhh" suspiro el viejo hokage mientras veía una foto de Naruto "Naruto, Minato ojala que algún día perdonen a este viejo por sus errores" dijo Sarutobi antes de invocar a un grupo de ANBU para rastrear el origen de la ola de poder.

(Localización desconocida-tiempo desconocido)

Naruto se encontraba despertando de lo que en sus palabras fue más intenso que soportar los golpes de Sakura

"ohhh ¿pero qué diablos paso?… ¿ehh?" naruto vio que aun se encontraba en el bosque pero las ruinas habían desaparecido y además parecía que estaba anocheciendo

"pero si apenas era mediodía cuando el sabio pervertido me arrojo del acantilado, y aun había mucha luz cuando halle las ruinas" Naruto vio que aun tenia la espada que había tomado antes y también veía lo que parecía ser una salida del bosque a algunos metros de donde estaba

"bien al menos hay una salida de este lugar será mejor que busque rápido algún sitio donde pasar la noche". Dijo Naruto antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del bosque, esperando ver su aldea del otro lado…lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

Al otro lado se encontraba un enorme valle que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista rodeado de colinas y bosques y a lo lejos se veía la silueta de lo que parecía ser un enorme castillo.

"wooo, ok sea donde sea que estoy no creo que este cerca de la aldea" dijo Naruto "lo que me pregunto es si no estoy cerca de la aldea de la hoja entonces…" Naruto escucho un ruido de algo acercándose, al ver a un lado vio una carreta tirada por un caballo que se movía lentamente por un camino de tierra.

"tal vez pueda preguntarle al que lleva esa carreta" vio un momento la espada "pero si me acerco con esto pensara que soy un ladrón o algo…tengo que ocultar esto pero ¿dónde?" de repente Naruto oyó un ruido de algo metálico golpeando el piso al ver hacia abajo descubrió una vaina de espada de color azul con una correa.

"ok… de donde vino esto" mira de un lado a otro "bien al menos ya tengo arreglado un problema" poniendo la espada dentro de la funda y luego colgándosela en la espalda, Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección hacia la carreta.

(En la carreta)

Telma había ido a la aldea de Kakarico a dejarle un pedido de comida a Don mechas y Leonardo, y actualmente se encontraba conduciendo tranquilamente su carreta por el campo de Hyrule observando el atardecer sin tener que preocuparse de nada

"¡oiga!" hasta ahora

Al voltear la cabeza Telma consigue ver a un joven el cual venia corriendo en su dirección. Parando su carreta Telma decide esperar a que el extraño se presente.

"uff…gracias por detenerse" dice el joven

"por nada chico… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" responde esta mientras le da un vistazo al desconocido…llevándose una sorpresa.

El desconocido no era más que un niño de unos 12 o 13 años el cual tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules, y tres marcas que parecían bigotes en ambos lados de la cara. Aunque lo que cautivo a Telma eras las extrañas ropas que traía y la espada vagamente familiar en su espalda.

"no es por molestar pero podría indicarme donde me encuentro" pregunto el joven

"Pues en el reino de Hyrule, donde mas" respondió Telma notando la cara de confusión que su interrogante ponía

"y ¿a qué distancia estoy del país del fuego?" pregunto el desconocido

"¿País del fuego? Lo siento chico no sé dónde queda eso" respondió Telma un poco confundida

"Entonces ¿qué hay de los países elementales? O ¿la aldea de la hoja?" pregunto ya un poco desesperado el joven

"jamás he escuchado acerca de los países elementales y solo sé que la aldea de Kakarico está subiendo por este camino" señala detrás suyo "y la aldea de Ordon va hacia el este de aquí"

"genial…esto es…simplemente genial" dijo el joven dejándose caer en el suelo

"oye ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto Telmas bajando de su carreta

"para ser honestos en estos momentos mi vida apesta de verdad" dijo el joven mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿Qué te paso? ¿Te asaltaron? O ¿acaso te perdiste?" pregunto una preocupada Telmas

"Es más bien lo segundo…no se donde estoy o como regresar a mi aldea" dijo el desconocido con una voz triste "o por lo menos no sé como regresar ya que usted me dijo ya donde estoy"

"y exactamente ¿cómo llegaste aquí en un primer lugar?" pregunto Telmas

"no sé un segundo agarre esta espada y al siguiente puf me encuentro aquí" dijo el joven señalando la espada en su espalda.

"bien gracias por la información" dijo el joven parándose y comenzando a caminar.

"¡espera!... ¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Telmas

"no lo sé creo que iré a buscar donde pasar la noche y luego pesar en como volver" respondió el joven.

"o no eso si que no" dijo Telmas poniéndose en frente del joven "tu vienes con migo a mi taberna a comer algo que se ve que no has comido en un tiempo"

"qué pero no sabe quién soy" dijo el joven

"Tal vez pero siempre ayudo a quienes tienen problemas" dijo Telmas con seriedad "y tu mi amigo pareces estar en un problema grave así que bienes conmigo a descansar y luego buscamos una forma de enviarte a casa"

"pero dijo que no sabe dónde está la aldea de la hoja" dijo el joven

"posiblemente pero tampoco puedo decir que conozco estas tierras como la palma de mi mano, pero conozco alguien que puede guiarse a través de Hyrule con los ojos vendados y sé que podrá ayudarte con esto" dijo Telmas con una gran sonrisa "además dijiste que apareciste aquí cuando agarraste esa espada bueno mi amigo es un experto espadachín y sabe un par de cosas acerca de la magia que no dudo que está involucrada en esto"

"Pero no tengo nada de dinero" volvió a decir el joven

"eso no importa cuando vuelvas a casa se que encontraras la forma de enviarme un pago"

"pero…"

"mira chico puedes hacer eso o yo puedo obligarte a hacerlo" dijo Telmas poniendo una cara seria que decía que podía lastimar y mucho

"(suspiro)…bien entonces creo que aceptare su oferta señora" dijo el joven

"por favor llámame Telmas además soy más joven de lo que aparento" dijo Telmas guillando un ojo.

"entonces acepto su oferta Telmas-san" dijo el Joven asiendo una pequeña reverencia

"no seas tan formal" sube a su carreta "andando…¿Cuál era tu nombre"

"lo siento mi nombre es Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki" dijo Naruto

"bien entonces sube Naruto" dijo Telmas señalando el asiento su lado

Naruto subió a la carreta y Telmas volvió a conducir en dirección al castillo. Durante el trayecto Naruto le dijo a Telmas parte de su vida dejando algunas cosas en las sombras.

"entonces eres un Ninja, una especie de guerrero de tu aldea" Naruto asintió con la cabeza "y al practicar una técnica caíste dentro de un cañon" afirmación "y más tarde despertaste en un bosque en el cual una luz con alas te guio hacia esa espada" afirmación "y después de tomarla apareciste aquí sin saber en primer lugar donde era 'aquí' o como volver" otra afirmación "pues te dire que hoy si que no fue tu día chico" dijo Telmas

"no me lo tienes que decir" respondió Naruto "tú has sido lo único bueno que me ha pasado en el día… en serio nada mas puede ir peor de cómo están ahora"

Lo malo con esa frase es que siempre ocurre algo peor después de decirla, y Naruto aprendió eso con el ruido de un cuerno de caza…cuerno de caza que Telmas conocía muy bien

"oh no" dijo preocupada

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Naruto

"Bulblins" respondió Telmas al tiempo que una flecha se clavaba en el asiento de madera fañando por poco a Naruto

"PERO QUE" grito Naruto mientras otras flechas comenzaban a caer sobre la carreta de Telmas

"¡sujétate Naruto!" grito Telmas mientras azotaba con fuerza las corrreas del caballo para que acelerara.

El caballo empezó a correr a gran velocidad mientras que Naruto y Telmas divisaban un monto de enormes jabalíes siendo cabalgados por criaturas de color marrón con arcos, armaduras, mazas y cuernos.

Uno de ellos logro acercarse a la carreta y estaba listo para saltar a ella de no ser porque Naruto logro darle a su montura con un par de kunais causando que conductor y guerreo cayeran al suelo.

"buen tiro Naruto" dijo Telmas "pero espero que puedas hacerlo de nuevo por que ahí vienen"

Un par de Bublins se acercaban por la izquierda y dirigían sus monturas para envestir la carreta

"tu sigue Telmas yo me encargo de ellos" dijo Naruto antes de pararse en el asiento y dar un salto y una patada voladora al primer par de Bublins derribándolos de su montura.

"muy bien chuleta súper crecida ahora ve hacia donde yo quiero" dijo naruto tomando las riendas del jabalí y dirigiéndolo hacia el segundo par de Bublins envistiéndolos de lado.

"genial me pregunto si podre llevarme esto a casa" desafortunadamente esa pregunta quedo sin respuesta ya que Naruto vio que un grupo de 5 Bublins había logrado sacar el carro de Telmas del camino y lo perseguían sin piedad

"oh no, no en mi guardia" dijo Naruto y dirigió su jabalí hacia ellos.

Sacando algunos kunais y shurikens Naruto comenzó a acercarse a los Bublins.

"_espero que esto funcione" _pensó Naruto antes de pararse sobre su jabalí y saltar mientras que ponía sus dedos en un símbolo como cruz.

"_jutsu clones de sombra"_ cuatro Narutos mas aparecieron en el aire y entre los cinco comenzaron a lanzar sus armas hacia la espalda de los atacantes, derribando a tanto jinetes como monturas,

Naruto entonces aterrizo en su jabalí mientras sus clones desaparecían en nubes de humo y acelero un poco para poder ponerse lado a lado con Telmas.

"En serio sí que eres un guerrero" dijo Telmas maravillada por lo que había pasado

"no soy solo un guerrero…soy el mejor ninja que hay" dijo Naruto de forma un poco arrogante

"jajajajaja… si no lo eres no sé quien lo pueda ser" rio Telmas para luego ser acompañada por Naruto.

Desafortunadamente la risa no duro ya que una flecha le dio a Naruto en el Hombro tirándolo del Jabali.

"NARUTO" grito Telmas

"TELMAS CUIDADO" grito Naruto desde el suelo

Telmas al voltear al frente no tuvo más que unos segundos para hacer que el caballo girase antes de chocar con un árbol, pero aunque el caballo no choco el carro si lo hiso enviando a Telmas al piso.

El origen de todo el desastre se acerco al carro acompañado de otros dos Bublins a su lado.

Naruto lo vio como un Bublin pero más grande, gordo y de color verdusco portando un enorme martillo de batalla.

"_ese debe de ser su líder" _pensó Naruto mientras se sacaba la flecha del hombro. "_debo pensar en algo y rápido"_ busco su porta shuriken solo para encontrar que se había caído.

"_Rayos… ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? No me había sentido así desde que nos enfrentamos a Zabuza solo que estos tipos son peor que el… solo me alegro que no tengan una espada como Zabuza…un momento ¡espada!"_ Naruto vio en su espalda y vio que aun tenia la espada. "_bien estoy fuera de ideas que mas queda" _peso Naruto mientras desenvainaba su espada y corría en dirección al carro.

El rey bublin se acerco junto con su montura y guardias para ver si el botín estaba intacto.

"de todas las criaturas que tenían que arruinar el día tenias que ser tu" dijo una enojada Telmas "y ahora ¿quién me paga el carro?"

El rey simplemente no le hizo caso y siguió avanzando hacia ella

"no te me acerques repugnante criatura" grito Telmas y le arrojo un trozo de madera que tenia oculta detrás de ella"

La madera golpeo al rey Bublin justo en la cabeza aturdiéndolo un poco pero más que nada asiéndolo enojar. El rey alzó su martillo con toda la intención de golpear con él a Telmas y abría tenido éxito de no ser por una cosa.

"HEY HORROROSO" o más bien de alguien.

"DEJALA EN PAZ" grito naruto mientras que tomando la espada con ambas manos dio un salto en el aire y lanzando un fuerte corte contra el rey.

_**SLASH**_

El rey Bublin lanzo un grito de dolor y se llevo las manos a la cara donde Naruto había logrado dar un corte al ojo derecho del rey.

"¿Telmas estas bien?" pregunto Naruto

"si estoy…CUIDADO" grito Telmas al ver que el resto de los Bublins se lanzaban contra Naruto

Naruto alzo su espada nuevamente y comenzó a luchar contra los Bublins. Desafortunadamente la inexperiencia de Naruto en la lucha con espadas, la superioridad numérica de sus enemigos, la falta de energía, y la herida de su hombro, causaban que los Bublins pudieran esquivar más fácilmente los ataques de Naruto poniéndolo a este a la defensiva.

"_a este paso me vencerán…__jutsu clon..._" desafortunadamente Naruto no pudo terminar su técnica debido a que el rey Bublin se había recuperado y le había dado a Naruto con su martillo mandándolo contra un árbol derribándolo en el proceso.

"NARUTO" grito Telmas mientras que los Bublins los rodeaban y se preparaban para darles a ambos el golpe final.

Y hubieran tenido éxito de no ser por un pequeño torbellino de viento que se interpuso en su camino, mandándolos a volar y regresando por donde vino.

"_un momento eso solo pudo venir de…_ ¡Link!" grito aliviada Telmas mientras veía la dirección por donde el torbellino vino.

Cabalgando en un caballo de color rojizo, vistiendo una túnica y sobrero verde con un escudo y espada en la espalda, apareció el propio héroe de Hyrule.

"ALEJENSE DE ELLOS" grito link mientras volvía a lanzar su boomerang de los vientos hacia ellos llamando la atención del Rey Bublin quien dirigió su montura para enfrentarse a Link.

Link desenvaino su espada y se preparo para recibir al rey.

Ambos se encontraron a medio camino, link desvió su caballo hacia la derecha y lanzo un ataque giratorio con lo que rompió el martillo del rey con golpe sobre su armadura como bono.

El rey recuperándose del golpe dio vuelta a su montura y se lanzo nuevamente contra Link.

Link apresuro a su caballo y saco su arco, cargo una flecha y disparo, dando exactamente en el ojo del jabalí haciendo que este callera y derribara al rey.

Link detuvo su caballo mientras que el rey se levantaba del suelo.

"tu ganas…pero el chico y yo nos volveremos a ver" dijo el rey mientras corria hacia un jabalí solitario y cabalgaba lejos de ahí.

Link entonces dirigió su caballo hacia donde estaban Telmas y Naruto.

"estás bien" pregunto link a Telmas

"si estoy bien…gracias por salvarnos"

"no fue nada"

"¡no fue nada!" dijo una voz tras de ellos. "Lo que hiciste ahí fue espectacular"

"NARUTO" grito Telmas mientras corría hacia el

"tranquila Telmas estoy bien" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"BIEN…como que bien recibiste un golpe directo de ese martillo como puedes decir que estas bien"

"no es la primera vez que me golpeo con algo así estaré bien…pero creo que ahora necesito ayuda" dijo Naruto mientras se agarraba el brazo izquierdo el cual se veía que estaba roto.

"ven deja que te ayude" dijo Telmas dejando a Naruto apoyarse en su hombro

"gracias…¿alguien ha visto mi espada?" pregunto Naruto

"aquí esta" dijo Telmas dándole la espada a Naruto el cual la uso como bastón

"UN MOMENTO" grito Link causando que los otros dos lo voltearan a ver "de donde sacaste eso" pregunto señalando la espada.

"y-yo la encontré en el bosque, en unas ruinas" respondió un poco nervioso Naruto

"eso es imposible nadie conoce la forma de acceder a la arboleda sagrada más que yo" dijo Link bastante sorprendido.

"¿arboleda sagrada?... bien si había muchos árboles pero eso es normal en un bosque ¿no?" Dijo Naruto bastante confundido.

"déjame verla un momento" pidió link mientras movía su mano izquierda hacia la espada

"ok" dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano derecha para darle la espada a Link.

En el momento que ambas manos se acercaban las manos el dorso de ambas comenzó a emitir una luz lo que causo que ambos se detuvieran y se miraran las manos, en las cuales aparecion el mismo símbolo de los tres triángulos, los triángulos en ambas manos brillaron un momento hasta que dos de ellos dejaron de brillar dejando solo uno el inferior derecho, el mismo tanto en la mano de Link como en la de Naruto.

"¿q-que significa esto?… ¿qué es esto?" pregunto Naruto refiriéndose al triangulo brillante en su mano.

"eso mi amigo es el símbolo de la trifuerza, y significa que debemos ir al castillo y hablar con zelda y rápido" dijo Link bastante sorprendido y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

bien este es el primer capitulo de mi primera historia Naruto: Cronicas de la trifuerza, por favor dejen sus review.

y ahora un pequeño adelanto:

Naruto: de alguna forma termine en un extraño reino y ahora tengo un extraño simbolo en mi mano... definitivamente no se puede poner mas rara la vida

Fanadi: has retrocedido muchos soles y lunas... desendiente del heroe del tiempo

Naruto: ok...ahora se puso mas raro... pero devo encontrar la forma de volver

Link: la espada te envio aqui por una razon y tienes que saber cual es

Zelda: valor...sabiduria...poder...si deseas controlar el don que se te ha encargado deves conocer toda la historia de la trifuerza

Link: volveras a casa y mas fuerte de lo que fuiste eso te lo prometo

Naruto: en el proximo episodio: Explicaciones y clases de historia, !que empieze el entrenamiento¡

Naruto: !abran paso al nuevo heroe del tiempo¡


	2. Chapter 2

"jutsu"-habla normal

"_jutsu"-pensamiento_

_"_**jutsu" -kyuubi habla**

**"_Jutsu" -_Kiyuubi pensamiento**

**"**jutsu" -jutsu/narracion

Naruto y the legend of zelda le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esto fue solo por diversion

* * *

Capitulo 2- explicaciones y clases de historia ¡que empiece el entrenamiento!

El sol comenzaba a alumbrar la tierra de Hyrule dando comienzo el día para los habitantes del reino, con la excepción de un joven de cabellos rubios, marcas de bigotes, y ropas negras y naranjas, el cual no parecía tener deseos de pararse de la cama en la que se encontraba… aunque dentro de algunos segundos no iba a tener más opción.

_**SPLASH**_

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" fue el grito que el joven Uzumaki dio al sentir un balde de agua bien fría sobre su cara, cortesía de una sonriente Telma.

"El desayuno está servido, será mejor que te des prisa si quieres ver el pueblo antes de que Link venga a recogerte" dijo Telma mientras salía de la habitación.

Naruto se sentó en la cama mientras veía la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Era una habitación de tamaño medio con una mesa de noche con una lámpara de aceite encima, la cama de frente a la puerta, por donde Telma había arrojado el agua, con una ventana que daba a la calle.

Parándose por fin de la cama, Naruto camino hasta la ventana por donde veía la actividad diaria de los vendedores del pueblo, el paso de la gente al empezar su rutina, se veía desde soldados hasta gorons entrando a la taberna de Telma por una buena comida antes de empezar sus faenas.

Dando un suspiro Naruto volteo su cabeza para ver la espada, dentro de su funda y descansando en una esquina, que lo había traído hasta ese reino. Después alzando su mano derecha observo como el símbolo de la trifuerza del valor hacia acto de presencia en el dorso de su mano.

"_y por un momento creí que solo era un sueño" _peso Naruto al recordar la plática que él y Link tuvieron la noche anterior al llegar a la tasca de Telma:

_FLASHBACK:_

Naruto y Telma habían conseguido regresar a la tasca después de su pequeño encuentro con el rey Bublin y actualmente se encontraban esperando a que Link regresara de palacio mientras que el doctor vendaba el brazo de Naruto.

"la verdad no había visto en mi vida alguien que fuera golpeado por el martillo de ese matón y salir con tan solo un brazo roto y algunas raspaduras" dijo el doctor mientras terminaba de vendar el brazo de Naruto. "aunque tu brazo esta ya reparado tendrás que tener ese vendaje un par de días"

"gracias doctor" dijo Telma mientras escoltaba al doctor hacia la puerta.

"fue un placer…ah hola Link gusto en verte" dijo el doctor al cruzarse con Link en la puerta.

"igualmente doctor" respondió Link cerrando la puerta tras de sí "ah Telma esto es para ti"

Link dejo caer una bolsa llena de rupias moradas y doradas en la mesa

"¿q…que…que significa esto?" pregunto confundida mientras veía el contenido de la bolsa

"un pequeño pago por los daños a tu carreta" respondió Link sin darle mucha importancia

"!el único pago que realmente aceptare con gusto será ver a esa bola de grasa mal oliente partida por la mitad ¡ dijo enojada Telma mientras agarraba la bolsa y se retiraba a la cocina

"realmente quería mucho esa carreta ¿verdad?"Pregunto Naruto

"Más de lo que crees…ok desafortunadamente Zelda no podrá atendernos hasta mañana así que tendrás que quedarte a dormir aquí por esta noche y recuperarte de tus lesiones" dijo Link

"!hasta mañana¡"grito Naruto "pero necesito saber qué es lo que ocurrió aquí y como puedo regresar a mi aldea de la forma más rápida posible"

"sé que estas desesperado pero ten un poco de paciencia…lograremos enviarte a casa te lo prometo" dijo Link en tono tranquilizador mientras tomaba una silla y la ponía frente a Naruto para sentarse

"además si tienes alguna duda creo que puedo darte una explicación de lo que ocurre si quieres"

Naruto se quedo pensando un momento y volteo a ver la chimenea que Telma había prendido

"ok…necesito saber primero que es esto" dijo Naruto alzando la mano donde el signo de la trifuerza apareció.

"eso es el signo de una de las partes de la trifuerza, la parte del valor" dijo Link

"ok…y ¿qué es la trifuerza?" pregunto confundido Naruto

"¿uh?… oh cierto tu quizás ni siquiera eres de Hyrule"

"eso ya lo sé yo soy del país del fuego" dijo Naruto

"entonces será mejor que te cuente todo lo que pueda de la creación de nuestro mundo y de las tres diosas" respondió Link

"mucho antes del inicio del tiempo, tres diosas descendieron sobre el caos que era Hyrule. Estas era: Din, la diosa del poder, Naryu, la diosa de la sabiduría y Farore, la diosa del valor.

Din, con sus fuertes brazos de fuego, creo y esculpió la tierra roja

Naryu, esparció su sabiduría sobre el mundo creando las leyes de la naturaleza y la justicia que las regían.

Farore, con su generosa alma, creo la vida y las distintas razas que poblan nuestro reino.

Una vez terminada con su misión, las tres diosas regresaron a los cielos dejando tras de sí tres triángulos dorados en los cuales depositaron su poder integro para poder gobernar con justicia estas tierras. Más tarde estos triángulos fueron conocidos como la trifuerza, ya que siempre se mantenían juntos formando un triangulo mayor en el cual el poder de las diosas estaba concentrado"

"oww… ¿eso significa que esto es el signo del poder de las diosas?" pregunto Naruto señalando su trifuerza.

"básicamente si…tú tienes la parte de la trifuerza que representa a la diosa del valor" respondió Link.

"¿cómo que solo la parte del valor?… dijiste que la trifuerza se componía por tres partes" pregunto Naruto confundido

"exactamente… además de valor la trifuerza se compone también por las partes de la sabiduría y el poder"

"¿entonces?" pregunto algo exasperado Naruto

"a eso voy…la trifuerza eran los tres triángulos unidos como uno solo pero hace ya mucho tiempo que fueron separados por la codicia de una sola persona"

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" pregunto Naruto

"deja que te explique… la trifuerza, tiene la capacidad de cumplir los sueños más anhelados de aquel que la posea, pero para que esto ocurra debe ser puro de corazón y tener un equilibrio entre estos poderes. No obstante, si una persona ansía un don por encima de los otros dos, si su corazón no mantiene el equilibrio y toca la reliquia divina, sólo permanecerá en él el fragmento de la Trifuerza que más desee. De lo contrario, la trifuerza se separara y sus trozos escogerán a portadores que tengan la cualidad señalada por los fragmentos restantes.

Hace más de 100 años un hombre venido del desierto intento crear una alianza entre los gerudos y los hylianos, y el rey en ese entonces le creyó y le abrió las puertas del castillo. Pero el hombre tenía un corazón oscuro el cual solo buscaba el poder de la trifuerza para su propio beneficio. Traiciono y mato al rey y logro acceder al reino sagrado, lugar de descanso de la trifuerza, pero debido a que su corazón solo buscaba el poder ese fue el único fragmento de la trifuerza que obtuvo mientras que las otras dos partes desaparecieron en las manos de dos elegidos. 

Desafortunadamente la trifuerza del poder fue lo único que necesito para convertir a Hyrule en una tierra de oscuridad y atormentar a sus habitantes. Pero en ese momento un héroe vestido de verde apareció portando la trifuerza del valor y desafío al rey oscuro.

Con la ayuda de la princesa del destino, la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría, y de los seis guardianes de estas tierras logro vencer y exiliar al rey del mal al reino de la oscuridad.

Se cuenta de que este héroe podía controlar los caminos del tiempo y los uso para lograr su cometido. Por esta razón fue conocido como el héroe del tiempo"

Naruto se encontraba boquiabierto ante la historia de Link y como es que el valor de un hombre puso la diferencia y salvo todo un reino al igual acerca de sus habilidades

"un momento… ¿dijiste vestido de verde? pero si tu vienes vestido así" señalo Naruto confundido

"jajaja… es cierto… veras yo soy el descendiente del héroe del tiempo" dijo Link alzando su mano izquierda donde la trifuerza del valor brillo.

"¡hey!... tú tienes la trifuerza del valor y yo…"mira su mano "¡también la tengo! ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"me temo que no tengo una explicación para eso" respondió Link también confundido

"ojala que Zelda tenga la respuesta" dijo Naruto

"ojala… ok ¿algo más que quieras saber?" pregunto Link

"si… ¿a qué te referías con eso de las distintas razas?" pregunto Naruto

"ok para eso necesito mostrarte el mapa de Hyrule" dijo Link desenrollando un mapa

Naruto le dio un vistazo al mapa el cual por algún motivo le parecía familiar.

"la tierra de Hyrule se encuentra dividida en varias zonas. Esta el campo de hyrule, el lago Hylian, la villa de Kakariko, La montaña de la muerte, el territorio de los zoras, el valle de los gerudos, la aldea de Ordon, el pico nevado, entre otros. En cada uno de estos lugares existen y habitan las distintas razas que pueblan Hyrule."

Link le explico a Naruto que además de los hylianos, otras razas compartían su estancia en el mundo.

Link le hablo sobre los Gorons, los poderosos hombres-roca que habitaban en un ciudad en el interior de la montaña de la muerte; los Zoras, los hombres-pez que nadaban por las aguas del lago Hylian; los Gerudos, las mujeres guerreras que antes habitaban por todo el desierto pero que ahora se encontraban dispersas por Hyrule; los Ucas los habitantes de la ciudad de celestia; y los Sheikans una de las razas más antiguas de Hyrule.

A Naruto le sorprendió el hecho de que existieran tantas y distintas razas que habitaban en paz en esa tierra. El hecho de que alguien que parecía una roca o pez pudiera pasear sin ser visto como un monstruo puso a Naruto a preguntarse si no había acabado en una dimensión distinta a la suya.

Otra cosa que lo sorprendió eran los sheikans. Por la forma en que Link se los describió al igual que sus habilidades, como desaparecer sin dejar rastro o crear ilusiones que engallarían a cualquiera, hicieron que Naruto pesara que ellos eran ninjas. Incluso tenían su propia aldea oculta.

"cuando te vi peleando contra los bublins, por un momento creí que eras un Sheikan" dijo Telma apareciendo desde la cocina "pero tus ojos son azules no rojos como son los de todos los Sheikans"

"¿has conocido a alguno?" pregunto Naruto

"si…aquí en el pueblo existe una pitonisa que pertenece a ese pueblo" respondió Telma

"vaya… me gustaría conocerla"

"tendrás tiempo para conocerla a ella y el pueblo mañana" dijo Link parándose y caminando hacia la puerta

"¿te marchas?" pregunto Telma

"si… le prometí a Talo que lo ayudaría con las ovejas mañana. Así que vendré mañana al medio día para llevar a Naruto con Zelda…eso Te dará tiempo para conocer un poco el pueblo" dijo Link

"gracias" dijo Naruto

"no hay porque… hasta mañana" dijo Link saliendo de la tasca

"ese Link…salva Hyrule de la destrucción y en vez de querer recibir alabanzas solo quiere seguir con su vida de pastor… ok Naruto te mostrare tu cuarto" dijo Telma mientras subía las escaleras con Naruto siguiéndola.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Naruto salió de su habitación con la espada maestra en su espalda dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el piso de abajo donde Telma tenía un desayuno listo para él y para los clientes que venían a su tasca.

Aunque ese día no le iba a alcanzar la comida.

Acostumbrado solamente a comer ramen uno creería que Naruto no probaría algo más. Pero la Naturaleza de Naruto no le iba a permitir menospreciar una comida hecha por la persona que lo había acogido sin antes conocerlo. Además el desayuno, compuesto por unos huevos de codorniz, pescado frito del lago Hylian, y un vaso de leche de las granjas de Ordon, se veía simplemente irresistible.

El efecto fue inmediato y antes de que alguien pudiera decir 'Trifuerza' Naruto había acabado con su plato y había comenzado con un segundo. Al cabo unos minutos, más de una docena de platos descansaban frente a Naruto mientras que el acababa con otro como si nada.

"¡vaya que tienes apetito!" dijo Telma sorprendida

"s i… la verdad es que siempre he sido así desde siempre" contesto Naruto con una sonrisa

"je… si todos mis clientes comieran como tú con el dinero ganado podría retirarme a una playa del mar del este sin ningún problema" dijo Telma con cara soñadora.

"_con el dinero ganado… ¡RAYOS!_ Ahhhhhhh Telma lo siento… olvide que solo soy un invitado y no tengo con que pagarte… pero es que tu comida es simplemente deliciosa que…POR FAVOR PERDONAME" dijo Naruto haciendo reverencia como loco

"woooh…tranquilo Naruto ya te dije que no importa…se que además encontraras la forma de pagarme y si no que mas da" dijo Telma amablemente "además es bueno ver que alguien aprecia mi comida, no como OTROS" dijo volteando a ver a un grupo de soldados que simplemente voltearon su cabeza como diciendo 'no sabemos nada'.

"aun así no debería abusar de ti de esta forma" dijo Naruto

"tú no abusas de mi" dijo Telmas mientras recogía los platos sucios "además no hay mucho que hacer por aquí así que tú me das algo que hacer"

"aun así debería hacer algo por ti… así que te ayudare con esto" dijo Naruto tomando platos también

"ahhh tu si eres un verdadero caballero Naruto…NO COMO OTROS" dijo Telmas volteando a ver al mismo grupo de soldados, los cuales comenzaron a murmurar algo de 'mira la hora' o 'hoy toca hacer la guardia en el castillo' antes de salir disparados del lugar.

Poco tiempo después Naruto salía de la tasca de Telma con una pequeña bolsa con rupias verdes y azules que Telma, bajo protesta de él, le había dado.

Antes de salir de la tasca, Telma le había enseñado a Naruto el sistema monetario que se usaba en Hyrule, en el cual, se usaban unas piedras preciosas llamadas rupias que según su color, tenían distinto valor.

Naruto se encontraba caminando por una de las tantas calles de la ciudadela, admirando a los vendedores y sus mercancías, las cuales variaban de frutas, u objetos como frascos o vasijas, a armas o extrañas pociones. Otra cosa eran los Gorons que al parecer también compraban y vendían mercancías en el mercado sin ser molestados por nadie más que por niños pequeños los cuales encontraban sumamente interesantes a los enormes seres de roca.

Naruto no los podía culpar.

Pero eso era lo que más llamaba la atención de Naruto. Esos enormes seres hechos totalmente de roca se les veía como si no fueran nada especiales, y no recibían miradas de odio o temor de parte de los habitantes de la ciudadela y Naruto acostumbrado a ellas, sentía un poco raro que nadie lo mirara de esa forma. Es más lo único que causaba que la gente posara los ojos en el, era, según el criterio de los Hylianos, la extraña ropa que él llevaba.

"_en serio me pregunto en donde habré terminado" _pensó Naruto mientras descansaba a la sombra de un árbol comiendo una manzana "_criaturas de roca a las que nadie teme, vendedores que no me miran con odio, gente siempre sonriendo aun en mi presencia… es tan diferente a la aldea…_ ahhh quisiera saber exactamente donde estoy o como llegue aquí" grito Naruto exasperado.

"entonces pasa a averiguarlo Naruto" dijo una voz a un lado de el.

Naruto al voltear, observo a una mujer cercana a la edad de Telma, con ojos rojos, vistiendo ropas moradas y rojas, con un símbolo de un ojo rojo en su frente.

"¿Quién es usted?... o mejor aun ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre" pregunto Naruto

"pero Naruto… ¿no te acuerdas de lo que te dijo Telma ayer sobre la pitonisa de la ciudadela?" pregunto la extraña.

"si pero… ¡un momento!… ¿acaso tu eres?"

"¡así es!... yo soy Fanadi la pitonisa a tu servicio" dijo Fanadi dando una pequeña reverencia "y te ayudare a saber lo que quieras"

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Naruto

"vamos a mi casa y por 10 rupias contestare a todas tus preguntas…y créeme cuando digo que tus dudas se aclararan" respondió Fanadi mientras se alejaba.

"_bien no hay nada que perder…de por sí si ella no me aclara mis dudas quizás Zelda pueda…o al menos es lo que Link dice" _pensó Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar tras Fanadi.

(Palacio de la fortuna de Fanadi-minutos después)

Naruto observaba a su alrededor mientras que Fanadi buscaba algo en uno de los baúles que se encontraban por todas partes.

"¿Dónde la abre puesto?" preguntaba en voz alta Fanadi "se que estaba por aquí"

"perdón pero… ¿Qué estas buscando?" pregunto Naruto al ver que Fanadi sacaba todo el contenido del baúl.

"mi bola de cristal" respondió Fanadi "la guarde antes de salir y ahora no la encuentro"

"déjame ayudarte" dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a buscar dentro de otro baúl.

Al cabo de 10 minutos ninguno de los dos lograba encontrar la bola de cristal.

"ahhh… como se me pudo perder esa cosa" dijo Fanadi desesperada

"debe haber algún sitio donde no hayamos buscado" dijo naruto mientras tomaba otra caja "tal vez este aquí" dijo mientras la abria y sacaba de ella una nuez extremada mente grande

"¿ehh?... oye Fanadi ¿Qué es esto?" dijo mientras le mostraba la nuez

"¡Naruto eres un genio!" grito Fanadi

"si lo sé… ¿Por qué?"

"Esto es lo que necesitaba para encontrar esa bola de cristal" dijo feliz mientras agarraba la Nuez y se paraba en frente de una pequeña mesa

"y ¿Cómo nos va a ayudar una nuez a hallar tu bola de cristal?" pregunto Naruto confundido

"ya verás… o mejor no veas" dijo Fanadi mientras arrojaba con fuerza la nuez sobre la mesa.

Antes de que Naruto tuviera tiempo de taparse los ojos la nuez estallo en un resplandor de luz muy fuerte que lo segó.

Cuando Naruto recupero la visión, vio que una bola de cristal se había materializado en la mesa.

"¿q…que?... ¿c-como llego eso ahí? Pregunto Naruto entre sorprendido y confundido.

Fanadi no le hiso caso, en vez se pasaba mirando el techo buscando algo

"aja… ahí está" dijo señalando un extraño sol sonriente de metal.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Naruto

"Es una cerradura solar" explico Fanadi "la uso para sellar mis cuartos secretos donde guardo algunas de mis cosas más importantes. Solo pueden activarse con un fuerte resplandor de luz como la del sol. Por eso guardo siempre una nuez deku. Siempre olvido donde coloco esas cosas, y necesito un fuerte resplandor para encontrarlas y activarlas"

"pero bueno" dijo mientras se sentaba "¿no tenias algo que preguntar?

"si… ¿necesito saber cómo diablos llegue aquí? Dijo Naruto

"ok…pero primero…" Fanadi extendió su mano "serán diez rupias"

"¿Qué?… a si" Naruto le dio las dos únicas rupias azules que llevaba

"muy bien… veamos qué fue lo que te paso" dijo Fanadi antes de pronunciar un hechizo que Naruto no entendió, y mirar su bola de cristal. "¡AJA!... Ahí está"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Naruto intentando ver algo en la bola

"por las diosas" dijo Fanadi un poco consternada "se ve que tu vida no ha sido nada fácil… y todo por eso…pero que gentes mas idiotas" siguió diciendo algo enojada

"_en serio está viendo mi vida" _pensó sorprendido Naruto

"¿te preocupa lo que estoy viendo?" dijo Fanadi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos "no te preocupes la gente por aquí tiene una mente más abierta que en tu hogar… ¿pero donde es eso?" volvió a preguntar mientras se concentraba más en la bola.

De repente Fanadi vio algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran totalmente

"¿me permites tu mano derecha Naruto?" pregunto

"claro" respondió Naruto moviendo su mano hacia adelante.

Al momento en que Fanadi la tuvo la trifuerza del valor volvió a aparecer en el dorso de la mano de Naruto.

"esto lo explica todo" dijo Fanadi "no es en donde te encuentras sino cuando"

"¿Cuándo?" pregunto Naruto confundido

"retrocediste muchos soles y lunas…descendiente del héroe del tiempo" dijo Fanadi

"¿_retroceder?...¿qué quiere decir con…_POR KAMI ¿dices que retrocedí en el tiempo?" pregunto Naruto

"y la gente te llama tonto… exacto" respondió Fanadi

"¿pero cómo?...eso no es posible…¿y porque me dijiste descendiente del héroe del tiempo"

"la trifuerza del valor te ha escogido… eso te convierte en el nuevo héroe del tiempo…al igual que escogió a Link antes que a ti" respondió Fanadi.

"pero aun así eso no explica como llegue aquí"

"Eso es algo que solo la princesa Zelda puede decirte… pero puedo decirte que la espada maestra tiene todo que ver en esto" finalizo Fanadi.

Naruto estaba en shock. El podía haber aceptado desde haber sido transportado a otro país o a otra dimensión. Pero viajar en el tiempo era algo que ni él esperaba, y ahora estaba quien sabe cuántos años en el pasado sin ninguna idea de cómo volver, con la final del examen chunin enzima y todo por haber agarrado esa simple espada.

"creo que será mejor que empieces a volver a la tasca de Telma. Link está a punto de volver"

Después de decir un débil 'gracias' Naruto simplemente empezó a caminar hacia la salida

"Por cierto dile a Telma que aun me debe 15 rupias por la consulta a domicilio, y que su amor todavía no se le revelara" dijo Fanadi mientras veía a Naruto salir de su tienda.

"_ohh Naruto no sabes que tanto has empezado con solo haber sacado esa espada"_ pensó Fanadi mientras una imagen de una persona vestida de verde luchado contra una sombra con ojos rojos con tres marcas negras, aparecía en su bola de cristal.

(Con Naruto)

Las palabras de Fanadi resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Naruto mientras caminaba en dirección a la tasca de Telma. De alguna forma la espada maestra lo había transportado en el tiempo y ahora estaba atorado sin forma de escapar. Su única esperanza era que Link o Zelda supieran como devolverlo.

"¡hey Naruto!" Naruto volteo para ver a Link aproximarse a él. "es bueno verte, Telma dijo que habías salido a ver la ciudad. Espero que te hayas divertido"

"la verdad es que creo que me acabo de llevar la sorpresa de mi vida" dijo Naruto

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Link

Naruto entonces le conto sobre lo que le había dicho Fanadi y en la posición en la que se encontraba

"vaya eso sí que es una historia" dijo Link "aunque me parece extraño. Cuando yo agarre la espada maestra no fui transportado hacia el pasado en ningún sentido" dijo recordando su propia experiencia con esa espada

"supongo que es otra pregunta para Zelda" dijo Naruto

"si…pero algo que me alegra, es poder conocer a uno de mis descendientes" dijo Link con una sonrisa

"¿descendiente tuyo?" pregunto Naruto

"Tal como dijo Fanadi, yo soy descendiente del primer héroe del tiempo al ser el elegido de la trifuerza del valor. Y ahora que tú tienes la trifuerza del valor, eso nos convierte en familiares" respondió Link sonriendo

"Entonces creo que puedo empezarte a llamar 'abuelo Link'…jajajajaja" dijo Naruto empezándose a reír, para luego ser seguido por Link.

"bueno 'nieto' será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha Zelda nos espera" dijo Link comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo

"si pero antes"

"¿ehh?

"¿POR QUE NO ME DIGISTE QUE ZELDA ERA LA PRINCESA?'" grito Naruto a todo volumen.

"la verdad es que se olvido" respondió Link

"COMO SE TE VA A OLVIDAR "grito Naruto "ES TU PRINCESA POR AMOR A LAS DIOSAS"

(Castillo de Hyrule- Minutos después)

"ok…esto es enorme" fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto al encontrarse en frente de la entrada del castillo.

La enorme estructura de piedra se elevaba imponente enfrente de Naruto, el cual solo podía ver asombrado la majestuosidad de su fachada. Enormes torres que parecían tocar el cielo, puertas por las cuales un gigante podría pasar sin problemas, y todo vigilado por guardias armados con lanzas y espadas los cuales se veian listos para entras en acción.

"sorprendente ¿no es cierto?" pregunto Link

"es impresionante. Ni siquiera la torre hokage es tan grande como esto" respondió Naruto

"y eso que es solo el exterior…vamos" dijo Link caminando hacia la puerta principal

Mientras que Link y Naruto caminaban por en dirección a la sala del trono donde Zelda los recibiría, Naruto observaba que todos los guardias saludaban o miraban con respeto a Link.

"_parece que lo que Telma me dijo es cierto" _pensó Naruto_ "Link salvo el reino de la destrucción y parece que todos lo respetan por eso aunque no sea un caballero…algún día la gente de la aldea me miraran con respeto también. Pero por ahora he de concentrarme en volver a casa"_

(Sala del trono)

Las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a Naruto a la enorme estancia que era la sala del trono, enormes columnas, una alfombra roja, y una enorme estatua representando a las tres diosas sosteniendo la trifuerza eran el acabado del lugar. Al frente de el, sentada en un trono, se encontraba la princesa Zelda, soberana del reino de Hyrule.

"bienvenido Link" dijo Zelda parándose del trono "me alegra volver a verte"

"igualmente princesa Zelda" dijo Link inclinando la cabeza

"Link ya te he dicho que no me digas princesa" replico Zelda bajando los escalones que los separaban

"lose…pero es divertido ver la expresión que pones"

"jajajaja…muy divertido" dijo zelda "pero bueno creo que tenemos un asunto que atender"

"así es" dijo Link mientras se movia dejando ver a Naruto "Zelda este es Naruto Uzumaki…Naruto ella es Zelda"

"Mucho gusto en conocerte Naruto" dijo Zelda

"igualmente princesa Zelda" dijo Naruto dando una reverencia

"por favor… no es necesario hacer eso" replico Zelda "ahora Link dijo que tenias un problema"

"creo que parte de el sea resuelto "dijo Naruto "pero parece que me meti en otro"

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Zelda

Naruto le conto a Zelda lo que Fanadi le había dicho.

"…y ahora estoy atrapado aquí" termino Naruto

"Lo que me parece extraño es que haya ocurrido cuando Naruto saco la espada maestra… cuando yo la saque no ocurrió nada" dijo Link a Zelda

"cuando ayer me dijiste que había llegado alguien con la trifueza del valor, decidí investigar un poco en la biblioteca real. Al parecer, al primer héroe del tiempo le ocurrió algo parecido" dijo Zelda.

"pero ¿Por qué ocurrió? Y ¿Por qué a mí no me paso nada?" pregunto Link confundido

"porque tu ya estabas listo" respondió Zelda "según la leyenda el primer héroe del tiempo no estaba listo para tomar la responsabilidad así que la espada maestra lo transporto siete años al futuro al momento en que estuviera listo"

"¿Cómo es posible que una espada haga eso?" pregunto Naruto confundido

"la espada maestra es conocida como 'la espada que repele el mal' porque tiene la habilidad de destruir toda presencia maligna que entra en contacto con ella, pero también es la llave que abre las puertas del tiempo, permitiendo a su portador viajar a través de los caminos del tiempo a voluntad" explico Zelda

"woooh… ¿entonces esta espada podría regresarme a mi tiempo?" pregunto Naruto esperanzado

"me temo que no Naruto" respondió Zelda "para regresar debes colocar la espada en su pedestal y en este tiempo, ya hay una espada maestra en el pedestal"

Naruto simplemente estaba atónito. La única forma para volver a su tiempo y no podía usarcé. Esto es todo lo que Naruto pudo soportar y se sentó en el piso conteniendo las lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Naruto… ¿estás bien?" pregunto Link preocupado

"AHHHHHHHH" Naruto grito mientras golpeaba el piso con fuerza "RAYOS… ¿POR QUÉ TENIA QUE AGARRAR ESTA ESPADA…PORQUE NO LE HICE CASO AL ZORRO?"

Link y Zelda lo miraron con tristeza y también un poco confundidos

"Naruto ¿a qué zorro te refieres? Pregunto Link

Naruto alzo la cabeza dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho

"yo…yo no…yo" trato de decir Naruto.

"_la gente por aquí tiene una mente más abierta que en tu hogar" _sonó la voz de Fanadi en su cabeza.

"_espero que tengas razón Fanadi"_…verán lo que pasa es que…"

Naruto les conto todo desde el ataque del zorro, como este fue sellado en su interior, el trato que recibió de parte de la gente de la aldea, como el concilio quería su muerte o que lo convirtieran en un arma, en fin les conto todo hasta el momento en que encontró la espada maestra.

"y eso es todo" dijo Naruto esperando su reacción

Zelda y Link estaban enojados, no más bien furiosos, Link solo pensaba en atravesar a la gente del concilio con su espada, Zelda quería llamar al ejército para arrasar la aldea de la hoja, incluso los guardias que habían escuchado todo apretaban con fuerza sus lanzas del enojo.

"ESOS IDIOTAS…como se atreven a condenar así a un niño" dijo Zelda enojada

"es lo más cobarde y malvado que he oído… ¿Por qué quieres volver ahí? Dijo Link a Naruto

"porque quiero que la gente me reconozca, quiero que se den cuenta de que yo soy yo y el zorro es el zorro, por eso voy a ser hokage para que la gente me mire con respeto… por eso quiero volver para mostrarles quien soy yo" dijo Naruto con energía "También tengo una promesa que mantener y planeo cumplirla"

"¿Qué promesa?" pregunto Zelda maravillada por el chico…no, hombre en frente de ella

Naruto le conto lo que había pasado en la ronda de eliminación y como Neji casi mataba a Hinata.

"voy a regresar y voy a meterle esa habladuría del destino por el trasero de ese Hyuga…pagara lo que le hizo a Hinata…DE VERAS" termino Naruto

Link y Zelda se voltearon a ver un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"quizás es para esto que la espada maestra te envió aquí" comenzó Zelda "para que pudieras fortalecerte para la batalla con ese tal Neji"

"Te ayudaremos a entrenar en todo lo que sabemos" dijo Link

"¿lo dices en serio? Pregunto Naruto sorprendido

"lo digo en serio…regresaras a tu hogar más fuerte de lo que fuiste" dijo Link con voz firme

"¿pero como regresare?... dijiste que no podía usar la espada para volver" dijo Naruto

"Tal vez…pero esa era solo una forma estoy segura que debe haber otra forma y la encontrare" dijo Zelda "pero hay algo que no he entendido"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"dices que el zorro ataco tu aldea…¿pero porque?" pregunto Zelda

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Naruto

"si que motivos tuvo el zorro para hacerlo" dijo Zelda

"es un demonio…que mas motivo tenía que para causar destrucción" dijo Naruto un poco enojado.

"no estoy tan segura" respondió Zelda ganándose una mirada confundida de Naruto "al igual que contigo no se debe juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo antes… no seré una experta en demonios pero si se que todo siempre tiene un motivo y quizás el tenia uno"

"sería más fácil si pudiéramos preguntarle" Dijo Link

"pero dijiste que todo ente maligno seria destruido si entraba en contacto con la espada" dijo Naruto

"así es…pero si el zorro realmente tenía un motivo fuera del de crear destrucción y muerte, tal vez haya sobrevivido" dijo Zelda.

Naruto lo pensó un poco. Desde que llego a Hyrule no había intentado comunicarse con el zorro. Pero su brazo roto tardaba más de lo normal en sanar pero aun así sentía que estaba sanando más rápido de lo que debería…quizás había una posibilidad de que lo que dijo Zelda fuera verdad.

"creo que será mejor que vaya a averiguarlo" dijo Naruto antes de sentarse y comenzar a meditar.

(Dentro de la mente de Naruto)

La oscura alcantarilla se habría en frente de Naruto mientras atravesaba los corredores de su mente. Al frente de el, se encontraba una enorme reja con un papel de sello en ella.

"¿Kyuubi?" pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a la reja, pero no recibió respuesta

"¡hey zorro! ¿Sigues aquí? Cuando se acerco hasta casi tocar los barrotes Naruto vio una figura enorme dándole la espalda "¿kyuubi?"

"**lárgate"** respondió el zorro sin siquiera voltear

"vaya y creí por un momento que avías muerto bola de pelos" dijo Naruto en tono de burla

"**lárgate"** volvió a decir el zorro

"hey…¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso es todo lo que me vas a decir?" pregunto Naruto algo enojado

"**QUE TE LARGUES" **grito Kyuubi mientras enviaba una ola de energía demoniaca contra Naruto, la cual fue rechazada cuando el símbolo de la trifuerza brillo sobre el sello y una barrera apareció impidiendo su avance. El zorro al ver esto simplemente bajo la cabeza y dejo salir un suspiro.

Naruto estaba preocupado, el no había visto al zorro comportarse de esta manera.

"hey zorro… ¿estás bien" Pregunto consternado

"**¿Por qué te preocuparías por mi cuando he sido el causante de todo el dolor en tu vida?**"Pregunto el zorro con voz triste **"por un simple demonio"**

"ok…definitivamente me estas asustando. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?"

"**creí que era el fin. Creí que por fin acabaría mi tormento de estar en este sello. Cuando tomaste la espada maestra creí que me eliminaría y me mandaría al infierno. Pero en vez de eso solo reforzó el sello al punto de que ni en la muerte pueda escapar"**

"pero tu intentaste que yo no la agarrara"

Kyuubi simplemente volteo a ver a naruto con ojos tristes antes de volver a bajar la cabeza

"tu… ¿estabas preocupado por mi?" pregunto Naruto "¿Por qué tu el gran Kyuubi, el zorro de nueve colas, el más poderoso de los demonios estaría preocupado por un simple humano?"

"**por el simple hecho de que yo soy un kitsune, un guardián de los bosques y con el de todos sus habitantes, la aldea de la hoja se fundó en mis dominios y siempre tuvo mi buen ojo desde los tiempos del primer hokage" **respondió el zorro

"entonces ¿por qué nos atacaste?" pregunto Naruto

El zorro nuevamente quedo en silencio pero Naruto percibía su tristeza

"**mi…mi esposa acababa de tener a nuestro cachorro"** comenzó Kyuubi "**yo salí a cazar para que ella repusiera sus fuerzas. Cuando volví note un olor a sangre en el ambiente, me asuste y corrí a nuestra guarida y descubrí a mi compañera y cachorro totalmente despedazados"**

Naruto veía sorprendido como lagrimas salían de los ojos del zorro

"**A su alrededor note varios cadáveres con la banda de la hoja en sus cabezas. Estaba confundido y también enfadado ¿Por qué la aldea nos atacaba sin razón? En ese momento una bola de fuego me golpeo voltee a ver y vi a dos personas con la misma banda uno con piel pálida, y el otro con una máscara, pero pude sentir el sharingan en el. De repente sentí que la rabia me invadía ataque a esos dos, pero escaparon y seguí su olor hasta la aldea. Los ninjas me atacaron en ese momento y deje que mi rabia me segara y contraataque. Lo demás como se dice… es historia." **Finalizo el zorro

"¡pero entonces no fue tu culpa!" grito Naruto "esas personas te atacaron a ti y a tu familia…estabas en todo tu derecho en lo que hiciste"

"**pero eso no me da excusa para haber asesinado tanta gente. Deje que mi ira me segara en vez de tratar de arreglar la situación sin recurrir a la violencia. Por mi error muchas vidas se perdieron y te condene a un infierno terrenal por eso" **dijo el zorro entristecido "**y por eso ahora pasare la eternidad atrapado aquí"**

Naruto vio la barrera que se alzaba detrás de los barrotes, y con decisión avanzo hacia ella. Cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar lareja el símbolo de la trifuerza desapareció del sello al igual que la barrera.

Naruto penetro en la jaula y puso su mano sobre la pata del zorro haciendo que este volteara a verlo.

"tú no tienes que pasar la eternidad aquí" dijo Naruto "como dije antes esto no fue tu culpa. Si yo hubiera visto a mi familia asesinada también atacaría y destruiría a los responsables. Obligaron a tus sentimientos a tomar control de ti lo que causo todo este desastre."

El zorro simplemente se agacho hasta que sus ojos miraban de frente a Naruto

"quizás es cierto que mi vida ha sido un infierno. Pero los responsables aun están afuera y mientras tú te lamentas sin hacer nada ellos de seguro se han de estar riendo de ti" dijo Naruto con tono de enojo "eres el gran Kiyuubi no kitsune, el zorro de nueve colas, la bestia más poderosa sobre el planeta, así que pon tus colas en alto y muéstrame de lo que estas hecho. Juntos, te liberaremos del seño, encontraremos a los que asesinaron a tu familia y nos aseguraremos que paguen por ello…DE VERAS".

El zorro estaba sin palabras. Aquí estaba la persona a la cual había causado sufrimiento, la persona a la que le había arrebatado la posibilidad de tener una familia, la persona que en vez de decirle esas palabras debería estar condenando su existencia y permitirle pudrirse dentro de su jaula.

"**chico…yo… no se…"**comenzó el zorro

"o por favor que acabo de decir. Deja el sentimentalismo" dijo Naruto.

El zorro simplemente dio una sonrisa y se levanto totalmente del suelo alzando majestuosamente sus nueve colas.

"**tienes razón. Voy a encontrar a esos bastardos y me asegurare que sufran antes de enviarlos al infierno. ¡Voy a hacer que recuerden quien soy yo! " **Dijo el zorro antes de enviar un poderoso rugido al aire y azotar sus colas contra el suelo con tal fuerza que hiso temblar la jaula entera.

"ahora ese es el zorro que yo recuerdo" dijo Naruto "ahora solo tenemos que arreglar el problema que tenemos"

"**lo sé…aunque la trifuerza impedía casi por completo enviar mi chakra a tu sistema, aun me permitía saber lo que ocurría en el exterior" **dijo Kyuubi

"entonces ¿sabes alguna forma de volver?" pregunto Naruto

"**ummm… he vivido muchos siglos chico y he logrado escuchar las leyendas de los tiempos antiguos…me acuerdo haber escuchado acerca de un objeto que tenía la capacidad de abrir los caminos del tiempo sin necesidad de la espada maestra. Creo que era conocido como 'el tesoro de la familia real'"** dijo Kyuubi.

"¿el tesoro de la familia real?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"**si. Un instrumento bendecido por las diosas que según recuerdo era protegido por los miembros de la familia real de Hyrule…quizás deberías preguntarle a la princesa sobre el" **

"si lo hare…por cierto Kyuubi, ¿crees que podrías arreglarme el brazo? Link prometió ayudarme a entrenar para la final y quisiera empezar lo más pronto posible" dijo Naruto

"**creo que podría…pero no sé si la Trifuerza lo permita"** dijo el zorro viendo la reja

"lo permitirá. Estoy seguro que sabe ahora de tu inocencia. Además si no lo hace la obligare a hacerlo después de todo esta es mi mente. Aquí yo pongo las reglas" dijo Naruto

"**bien… vale la pena intentarlo" **dijo Kyuubi antes de enviar una ola de chakra hacia las barras, las cuales no la detuvieron, mientras que esta entraba en el sistema de Naruto.

"bien eso demuestra que podrás comunicarte conmigo nuevamente" dijo Naruto antes de caminar hacia la reja nuevamente.

"**una cosa más chico" **dijo el zorro **"mientras que el elfo te ayuda a controlar esa espada, creo que yo también te ayudare a controlar ese mar de chakra que tienes"**

"¿lo dices en serio?" pregunto Naruto

"**claro además tengo un par de jutsus que podrían ayudarte contra ese arrogante Hyuga" **dijo el zorro.

"¡guau!…gracias Kyuubi" dijo Naruto antes de salir de la jaula

"**AH y Naruto" **Naruto se volteo a ver al zorro **"gracias"**

"no hay por qué agradecer" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de desvanecerse y regresar al mundo exterior.

"**hum… ¿cómo iba ese dicho?… ¿de tal palo tal astilla?…creo que te sentirías muy orgulloso de tu hijo…Minato viejo amigo" **dijo el zorro sonriente

(Mundo exterior)

Naruto abrió los ojos viendo a Link y a Zelda en frente de el.

"¿y cómo te fue?" Pregunto Zelda

Naruto simplemente se levanto y comenzó a quitar los vendajes de su brazo. Cuando estuvieron todos sueltos, Naruto lanzo un puñetazo al aire, luego comenzó a abrir y cerrar su mano y puso su puño en frente de el.

"creo que tenias razón Zelda" dijo Naruto "primero hay que conocer antes de juzgar"

"al parecer, el zorro tenía un buen motivo" dijo Link

"si…y créanme cuando digo que no permitiré que nadie llame de nuevo 'demonio' al zorro…jamás" dijo Naruto con firmeza.

"bien ahora que tu brazo está curado, creo que Link podrá iniciar tu entrenamiento" dijo Zelda "yo mientras tanto, investigare en la biblioteca para encontrar una forma de mandarte a casa"

"Kyuubi menciono algo sobre un objeto llamado 'el tesoro de la familia real' y que puede ser lo que me regrese a casa" dijo Naruto.

"¿el tesoro de la familia real?...creo haber leído sobre el…lo investigare" dijo Zelda.

"Mientras tanto, comencemos con el entrenamiento" dijo Link

"pueden usar el campo de prácticas del castillo si lo desean" dijo Zelda

"muchas gracias princesa Zelda" dijo Naruto y Link con una reverencia.

"te dije a ti y a Link que no me dijeran princesa" dijo Zelda con cara enojada

"pero Link tenia razón en decir que te veías graciosa" rio Naruto, después Link, y después de un momento Zelda.

(Campo de prácticas del castillo Hyrule- tres semanas después)

Durante tres semanas, Link le enseño a Naruto todas las técnicas antiguas que le fueron dadas por el espirito del guerrero, al igual que a controlar el arco, la zarpa, y el boomerang.

Kyuubi ayudo a Naruto dándole consejos de lucha y estrategia. Al igual que darle una pequeña mejora a sus armas.

_FLASHBACK_

Link le estaba enseñando a Naruto como usar el boomerang en contra de enemigos, usando unos muñecos de práctica del campo de prácticas.

"tienes que saber cuándo lanzar, apuntar bien y lanzar con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que tu boomerang alcance a tus enemigos y regrese a ti" explico Link "mira de esta forma"

A continuación Link lazo su bomerang de los vientos hacia los muñecos.

El boomerang rompió el palo que mantenía sujeto la cabeza del muñeco con el cuerpo, y paso por detrás de los otros dos antes de romper el 'cuello' del cuarto muñeco y volver a Link. Esto se hubiera considerado malo de no ser por el remolino de viento que acompañaba al boomerang. El cual, atrapo los otros dos muñecos y los arranco de su sitio.

"wooo…eso fue increíble" dijo Naruto

"gracias… ahora tu" dijo Link

Naruto se coloco delante de los muñecos sosteniendo un boomerang de madera, que Link le había ayudado a hacer, subió un poco el brazo, y lanzo.

El boomerang logro darle al primer muñeco pero no les dio a los otros ni dio la vuelta. Simplemente siguió derecho hasta que cayó al suelo.

"fue un buen primer intento" dijo Link mientras Naruto iba a buscar su boomerang "trata de doblar un poco la muñeca para que el boomerang regrese"

Naruto siguió intentándolo por tres horas hasta que por fin logro derribar dos muñecos.

"rayos…no he podido derribar los dos centrales" dijo Naruto "ojala mi boomerang pudiera hacer un torbellino como el tuyo"

"_**quizás yo pueda ayudar**_**"** dijo Kyuubi

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Naruto

¿Cómo qué?" pregunto Link confundido

"¿a?...o lo siento… es que el zorro me habla"

"_**deberías tratar de hablar en tu mente**_**" **sugirió el zorro

"_así"_ hablo Naruto en su mente

"_**exactamente"**_

"_bien ¿Qué quieres?_

"_**creo que puedo darle a tu boomerang una habilidad especial como el boomerang de los vientos del elfo" **_dijo kyuubi

"_en serio… ¡gracias!… a por cierto ¿podrías dejar de llamarlo elfo?"_

"_**o vamos…si parece un elfo" **_séllalo el zorro

"¿_podemos volver a lo de mi boomerang?"_ pregunto Naruto

"_**bien…como dije creo que puedo darle a tu boomerang una habilidad única como la del boomerang de los vientos".**_

"_te refieres a que también mi boomerang podrá generar torbellinos como el de Link" _pregunto Naruto.

"_**oh no…hare que haga algo mejor" **_dijo el zorro mientras observaba los recuerdos de Naruto.

"_¿algo mejor?... ¿qué cosa?"_Pregunto Naruto.

"_**ya lo veras…envía un poco de mi chakra a tu boomerang y yo me encargare del resto"**_

"_ok…aquí voy" dijo Naruto_

Naruto cerró los ojos y comenzó a canalizar su chakra mientras este comenzaba a cambiar de azul a naranja y empezaba a entrar en el boomerang de Naruto. Al momento el boomerang, comenzó a brillar con fuerza mientras que Link veía todo totalmente sorprendido.

Cuando el brillo desapareció y el chakra del zorro volvió a Naruto, este abrió los ojos para ver su boomerang llevándose una sorpresa.

El boomerang era ahora de color blanco, con franjas rojas sobre él, un par de cuchillas a los lados, y una gema azul en el centro.

"wooh" dijo Naruto

"_**intenta arrojarlo y ve lo que ocurre"**_

Naruto lanzo el boomerang hacia los muñecos. Como en sus intentos anteriores, Naruto logro derribar el primer y cuarto muñeco antes que el boomerang regresara a él. Pero en esta ocasión el boomerang causo un remolino de color azul el cual al pasar cerca de los otros muñecos, los congelo al instante.

"increíble" dijeron Link y Naruto a la vez.

"_**te lo dije**_**"** dijo el zorro

"¿_cómo se te ocurrió esto?_ Pregunto Naruto

"_**tú me diste la idea o más bien tu recuerdo sobre alguien**_**"**

"_a que te refieres"_

"_**no me digas que ya la olvidaste…aquella chica en el país de las olas"**_

Naruto cerró un momento los ojos mientras la recordaba. Recordaba a la persona que le había enseñado el valor de tener a alguien especial. El recordó a…

"Haku" dijo Naruto

"¿eeh?" pregunto Link

"creo que es un buen nombre para el boomerang…mi boomerang de hielo… mi boomerang Haku" dijo Naruto

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Después de eso Naruto entreno con su boomerang hasta lograr derribar los cuatro muñecos.

Durante las tres semanas de entrenamiento, aprendió a separar su energía espiritual de su energía física dándole la posibilidad de aprender hechizos. Y con algunas clases de parte de Zelda, al igual que el entrenamiento dado por el zorro Naruto logro aprender las tres magias de las hadas mayores, el fuego de Din, el viento de Faroroe, y el amor de Naryu. El único problema con esto, era que Naruto desestabilizaba su chakra causando un agotamiento severo. Afortunadamente, debido a la gran cantidad de chakra que su cuerpo producía, Naruto no se agotaba tan fácilmente.

(Biblioteca real)

Cuando no estaba ayudando a Naruto con su entrenamiento, Zelda se la pasaba en la biblioteca real, tratando de encontrar la forma de enviar a Naruto a su tiempo. La pista de Naruto sobre el tesoro de la familia real, había reducido la investigación de Zelda a buscar en los archivos privados de la familia real, aunque aun sin un resultado.

Justo en este momento Zelda se encontraba revisando los archivos más antiguos del archivo. Los cuales se remontaban a más de cien años.

"sé que debe haber algo sobre el tesoro por algún lado" dijo Zelda desesperada mientras revisaba un gran libro con la historia de Hyrule.

"vaya y creí que con la pista de Naruto sería más fácil encontrar una forma de enviarlo a casa" dijo desilusionada mientras hacía a un lado el libro.

Justo cuando Zelda se iba a dar por vencida, un ruido llamo su atención, volteando, ella vio como un gran libro con una cubierta purpura había caído al suelo.

"¿y esto?"se pregunto Zelda mientras observaba el libro

El libro era grande con un marco dorado en la portada, pero sin título. Lo más extraño era que tenía una página señalada.

Al abrirlo y comenzar a leer dicha pagina, los ojos de Zelda se abrieron y un suspiro de sorpresa escapo de su boca mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en esta después.

"creo que encontré la solución" dijo Zelda antes de tomar el libro y salir de la biblioteca.

De haber volteado, Zelda se hubiera dado cuenta de un búho posado en la ventana, antes de que este volara hacia otro sitio.

(Campo de prácticas-minutos más tardes)

Naruto y Link se encontraban en medio de un duelo de práctica, cuando Zelda apareció en el campo con el libro.

"¡Link! ¡Naruto!...por fin lo descubrí" grito Zelda llamando la atención de los dos espadachines.

"¿Qué cosa Zelda?" pregunto Link

"por fin descubri la forma de enviar a Naruto a su tiempo" respondió

"¿lo dices en serio?" pregunto Naruto

"si…la pista que me diste era correcta. El tesoro de la familia real es la clave" dijo abriendo el libro mostrando una imagen de una ocarina de color azul con el símbolo de la trifuerza en ella "pero este es también conocido por otro nombre…la ocarina del tiempo"

"¿la ocarina del tiempo?" pregunto Naruto

"un instrumento musical con el poder de las diosas en el. Si son tocadas las notas correctas tiene la capacidad de abrir las puertas del tiempo permitiendo a aquel que la porte viajar a través de los caminos del tiempo"

"genial" dijo Naruto

"¿donde está ahora la ocarina?" pregunto Link dispuesto a salir por ella

"me temo que eso ya es más difícil" dijo zelda

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Naruto temeroso de la respuesta

"que me temo que la ocarina ya no se encuentra en Hyrule" dijo Zelda

"entonces ¿Dónde está?" pregunto Link

"investigue un poco y me encontré un dato de cien años sobre la alianza de los Gerudos con Hyrule" dijo Zelda "durante el último periodo del mandato de Nabooru sobre los Gerudos, la familia real le pidió que ocultara su más preciada posesión, el más grande tesoro de estas tierras para que no cayera en manos del mal. Nabooru llevo el tesoro y lo oculto en el punto más alejado y sagrado del desierto. 

Protegido por el espíritu, la música que abre los caminos del tiempo quedara oculta"

"¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?" pregunto Naruto confundido

"si recuerdo correctamente la historia del héroe del tiempo, entonces la ocarina esta oculta en la parte más peligrosa del desierto Gerudo. Un sitio protegido por una tormenta eterna y por peligrosas criaturas. La ocarina esta en el templo del espirito…en el coloso del desierto."

* * *

ok un nuevo episodio subido. y realmente lamento la demora.

ahora el adelanto:

Naruto: ¡vaya ahora tenemos que atravezar esta caja de arena gigante si queremos llegar al templo!...simplemente genial (sarcasmo)

Gerudo: ten cuidado viajero..el desierto oculta secretos, los cuales muchos no han de ser hallados

Link: esto sera mas peligroso de lo que pense...¿realmente el primer heroe del tiempo paso por esto?

Zelda: sera como si vivireramos la leyenda personalmente

Naruto: no me importa lo que pase, regresare cueste lo que cueste

Naruto:En el proximo episodio: Hacia el coloso del desierto...¡busquemos la ocarina del tiempo!

Naruto: pase lo que pase mantendre mi promesa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3-hacia el coloso del desierto… ¡busquemos la ocarina del tiempo!

Arena…eso era todo lo que la vista lograba ver. Idos estaban los campos verdes de Hyrule y las brisas húmedas del lago Hylian, siendo sustituidas por kilómetros y kilómetros de arena calentada por un sol implacable y tan solo con una briza de vez en cuando, la cual solo causaba que la arena se elevara y se esparciera por la tierra olvidada que era el desierto de los Gerudos. Uno se preguntaría ¿Quién podría querer estar en este sitio olvidado por las diosas?

La respuesta a eso se encontraba con tres figuras que observaban la tierra que pronto tendrían que cruzar.

La primera figura era masculina, vestido con un sombrero y túnica verde con botas cafés, espada y escudo de metal en la espalda.

La segunda también masculina pero más joven que la primera, vistiendo una camisa blanca, con pantalones cafés y sandalias azules, también con una espada y un escudo de metal en la espalda.

La tercera era una figura femenina vestida en un traje de color azul y blanco con un ojo rojo en el pecho, una máscara blanca que le cubría la boca, al igual que un turbante blanco, una cuchilla en la espalda y su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

Ellos eran: Link, el héroe del tiempo; Naruto, el contenedor del Kyuubi; y la princesa Zelda, soberana de Hyrule. Los cuales tenían que atravesar el desierto para llegar a su objetivo… el coloso del desierto.

"¿en serio tendremos que atravesar todo esto para llegar al templo?" pregunto Naruto.

"Más o menos" dijo Zelda bajando la máscara de su rostro y sacando un mapa de su espalda "según este mapa tendremos que desviarnos al este después de llegar a la antigua prisión para poder llegar a la fortaleza de los gerudos. Ahí encontraremos la entrada a las tierras encantadas, las cuales tendremos que atravesar para llegar al coloso."

"Se oye bastante fácil" dijo Naruto

"pero no lo es Naruto" dijo Zelda mientras guardaba el mapa "el desierto está lleno de peligros. Aquí existen una enorme variedad de criaturas de las cuales la mayoría no son amistosas, sin mencionar que los Bublins campan a sus anchas por el desierto. Por si fuera poco las zona a la que nos dirigimos es un lugar que nadie ha pisado por más de 100 años…no podemos adivinar que nos espera ahí."

"estoy comenzando a creer que fue una mala idea permitir que nos acompañaras Zelda" dijo Link uniéndose a la conversación "si de verdad es tan peligroso como dices lo mejor será que regreses a palacio."

"Link sabes perfectamente que tengo que venir. Sin mí no podrán acceder al templo" dijo Zelda un poco molesta.

"lo sé" dijo Link recordando la conversación que habían tenido antes de partir hacia el desierto.

FLASHBACK:

Link y Naruto se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento terminando de alistarse para dirigirse hacia el desierto.

"ok yo llevo 30 flechas, algunas bombas, mi boomerang, mi clawshoot, algo de carne seca y agua… ¿Qué hay de ti? Pregunto Link.

"llevo lo mismo pero también llevo los kunais que me hicieron en kakarico y algunos sellos explosivos que hice" respondió Naruto

"yo llevo un set de agujas, una navaja, un mapa y mi arpa" dijo una tercera voz

Ambos voltearon para ver a Zelda en un traje como los sheikans.

"¿Zelda?... ¿qué haces?" pregunto Link confundido

"¿no es obvio?" dijo Zelda "voy con ustedes"

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con 'voy con ustedes'!" dijo Link "¿caso sabes a donde vamos?"

"lo sé" dijo Zelda "y por eso es que voy…ustedes no podrán poner un pie en el templo si no voy"

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Link

"según la leyenda, solo los que conozcan la canción de la familia real podrán tener acceso al templo" respondió Zelda

"¿la canción de la familia real?" pregunto Naruto

"escucha" dijo zelda mientra sacaba su harpa y comenzaba a tocar

(Zelda lullaby- canción de Zelda-nana Zelda **(como quieran llamarla**))

Mientras que las notas salían de las cuerdas del arpa de Zelda, Link y Naruto sentían una calma creciente en su interior, como si todos sus problemas desaparecieren y fueran sustituidos por paz y felicidad. Así estuvieron, hasta que la última nota sonó.

"wooh" fue todo lo que dijo Naruto cuando Zelda termino.

"eso fue increíble" agrego Link

"esta canción guarda un poder oculto, con el cual fue sellado el templo" dijo Zelda "solo un miembro de la familia real podrá entrar en el templo"

"creo que ella tiene razón" dijo Naruto "si solo alguien que sepa esa canción puede acceder al templo, será mejor que nos acompañe"

"Tal vez… ¡no! Definitivamente no" dijo Link

"¿y por qué no?" pregunto Zelda molesta

"es demasiado peligroso yo ya estado aquí y créeme no es ningún paseo por el parque" dijo Link

"por favor Link se cuidarme" dijo Zelda poniéndose en frente de Link "y sin mí no podrán entrar al templo"

"¡enséñame las notas y creo que podremos entrar!" dijo Link alzando la voz

"no quería llegar a esto pero…muy bien Link tu me obligaste" dijo Zelda mientras sacaba una extraña lupa con forma de ojo.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto un extrañado Link

"el camino hacia el templo está protegido por una tormenta de arena eterna de la cual muy pocos han escapado. La única forma de atravesarlo es con la ayuda de un Po que habita esa zona pero que se mantiene todo el tiempo invisible." Explico Zelda mientras alzaba la extraña lupa "la única forma de verlo es usando esto…el ojo de la verdad"

"¿el ojo de la verdad?" pregunto Naruto confundido

"es un lente mágico que permite ver lo real de lo irreal y observar aun o invisible, con tan solo ver a través de él" explico Zelda "si quieren encontrar al Po lo van a necesitar"

Link se acerco para tomar el ojo pero Zelda lo aparto de él y retrocedió unos pasos.

"no tan rápido Link" dijo Zelda "si quieres el lente entonces yo iré con el"

"¿a qué te refieres con eso?" dijo Link molesto "ya he dicho que no vendrás"

"¡pero como tu princesa yo te ordeno que me lleves!" respondió Zelda también molesta

"¡primero que nada no soy un soldado tuyo!, segundo ¡tú me has dicho que no te trate como la princesa! HACI QUE OLVIDALO" grito Link

Mientras el pequeño 'intercambio de opiniones' entre Zelda y Link se llevaba a cabo, Naruto llevaba su propia conversación en su mente.

"¿qué opinas de esto Kyuubi?"

"_**la princesa parece conocer bastante bien la zona a la que nos dirigimos…cosa que el elfo no parece saber muy bien"**_

"_en eso tienes razón"_

"_**lo vez hasta tú crees que es un elfo"**_

"_¡no me refiero a eso!...digo que es cierto que Zelda está muy bien informada acerca del desierto y quizás nos sea de mucha ayuda"_

"_**Lo que sea que estés planeando hazlo rápido antes de que se arranquen la cabeza entre ellos"**_

"_tienes razón…_yo creo que zelda debe venir" dijo Naruto

Inmediatamente ambos 'luchadores' lo voltearon a ver

"¡QUE!" dijeron ambos a la vez.

"Zelda parece conocer esa zona del desierto más que tu Link. Además no nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda extra para sortear los obstáculos que se nos puedan presentar. También está el hecho de que los miembros de la familia real son los únicos con acceso al templo. De ser así lo más seguro es que haya trampas o mecanismos diseñados para detectar a dichos miembros y dejar fuera a los invasores" explico Naruto.

Después de pensarlo un rato, además de ver que había quedado desarmado de cualquier posible pretexto, Link tuvo que admitir que Naruto había hecho una muy válida opinión. Pero eso no significaba que acababa la pelea.

"¿pero cómo vas air sin que nadie lo note?" pregunto Link a zelda "dudo mucho que a tus guardias les de mucha gracia que te vaya a jugar el pellejo en el desierto"

Zelda bajo la mirada. Nunca peso en ello

"_punto" _pensó Link

"creo tener la solución" "_intercepción en la zona" _dijo Naruto mientras colocaba sus dedos en una seña de cruz "_jutsu clon de sombras__**"**_ un clon apareció al lado de Naruto "_jutsu de transformación__**" **_el clon fue cubierto de una nube de humo y cuando esta se desvaneció había una réplica perfecta de Zelda.

"hola" dijo el clon con la voz de zelda.

"_Anotación"_ pensó Zelda, quien tenía que resistir la tentación de correr y cubrir a Naruto en besos.

"problema resuelto…Zelda nos acompaña mientras mi clon la sustituye en el palacio" dijo Naruto

Viéndose sin salida Link no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar y los tres se pusieron en camino

"Alto… ¿quién va?" los detuvo un guardia en la entrada

"Link y Naruto…nos dirigimos hacia el desierto Gerudo en misión de parte de la princesa Zelda" respondió Link mientras le entregaba un documento al guardia

"ok…y ¿ella quien es?" pregunto el guardia apuntando a Zelda

"Sheik…agente especial de la princesa encargada de escoltar y ayudar a Link y Naruto en su misión" dijo Zelda/Sheik haciendo más grave su voz para pasar desapercibida

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"pero eso no significa que esto no sea menos peligroso para ti" dijo Link

"pero con migo lo será menos para ustedes" respondió Zelda

"si pero…"comenzó Link pero fue interrumpido

"¡basta Link!... ya estoy aquí y no hay nada que puedas hacer así que acostúmbrate porque no quiero escuchar mas del asunto" dijo Zelda antes de empezar a caminar

"¡pero Zelda!"

"¡y en este momento soy Sheik!" grito Zelda…digo Sheik.

Link frustrado no pudo hacer más que voltear a ver a Naruto

"esto es tu culpa" dijo Link antes de empezar a caminar tras de Sheik

"¿y mía porque?" se pregunto Naruto antes de seguir a Link.

El viaje a la prisión se llevo a cabo sin muchas complicaciones (con excepción de algunos gusanos y una que otra queja de Link) mas al llegar se dieron cuenta de un par de jabalíes amarrados fuera del lugar y decidieron ocultarse tras una roca.

"parece que algunos Bublins decidieron retomar este campamento" dijo Link

Sus sospechas se realizaron cuando un par de ellos paso caminando hacia los jabalíes

"¿solo son dos?" pregunto Naruto

"no lo creo…por lo general viajen en grupos más numerosos" explico Link

"entonces los demás deben estar dentro de la prisión" agrego Sheik

"lo mejor será deshacernos de ellos si queremos usar la prisión para dormir esta noche" dijo Link al ver que el sol empezaba a ocultarse

"Bien que esperamos" dijo Sheik sosteniendo cuatro agujas en su mano izquierda

"¡tú te quedas aquí!" refunfuño Link "ya fue suficiente que te dejara venir…pero no voy a consentir que te enfrentes a un grupo de Bublins sin saber que hacer"

Sheik iba a contestar pero Naruto puso una mano en su hombro

"es mejor que Link y yo vayamos primero para ver cuántos son" dijo Naruto "en caso de que necesitemos ayuda tu entraras"

Satisfecha con eso Sheik asintió

"ok Naruto vamos" dijo Link desenfundando su espada

Naruto y Link salieron de detrás de la roca y corrieron en dirección a los Bublins

Cuando los bublins los divisaron, uno de ellos lanzo un gruñido e inmediatamente cuatro más aparecieron en la entrada. Solo que estos cargaban arcos.

Los primeros dos Bublins sacaron un par de masas de su montura y corrieron hacia Naruto y Link mientras que los otros los cubrían disparando sus flechas.

Naruto y Link esquivaron las masas y atacaron a los bublis con sus espadas logrando darles por la espalda causando que estos desaparecieran en una nube de humo.

Cuando estos cayeron inmediatamente salieron seis más de la prisión y los atacaron

Naruto se aparto del camino de una masa y uso su espada para cubrir una segunda mientras pateaba al primer Bublin que lo había atacado. Luego aparto la masa y dio un giro cortando al Bublin por el estomago destruyéndolo. Pero luego Naruto tuvo que subir su escudo para evitar tres flechas que volaron hacia él y al bajarlo tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar la masa de un tercer Bublin el cual recibió un golpe de escudo y una estocada de la espada de Naruto cuando quiso intentarlo de Nuevo.

El bublin pateado por Naruto voló hasta el grupo que Link estaba enfrentando y se estrello contra otro mandando a los dos contra una pared.

Link por su parte, esquivo un bublin y logro darle al segundo con su espada luego cubriendo se con la misma detuvo la masa del primer bublin antes de patearlo y enviarlo con sus camaradas en la pared.

Después de recuperarse del golpe, los tres bublins decidieron atacar a Link a la vez.

Mientras que ellos corrían contra Link, este preparo su espada y cuando se acercaron lo suficiente Link dio un giro acabando con los tres a la vez. El silbido de una flecha causo que Link subiera su escudo bloqueando el ataque de los arqueros.

Cuando Link se proponía ir tras los arqueros, un par de Bublins se interpusieron en su camino. Aunque estos fueron rápidamente eliminados por un par de flechas disparadas por Naruto.

Antes de que pudiera dar las gracias tanto Link como Naruto tuvieron que cubrirse de las flechas de los Bublins. Al mismo tiempo un nuevo grupo de atacantes salieron de la fortaleza.

"esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado" dijo Naruto mientras se cubría de otra flecha y golpeaba a un nuevo bublin con su espada.

"muy cierto" dijo Link mientras que usaba el golpe de escudo sobre otro enemigo "y esos arqueros no están facilitando las cosas" alza su escudo para evitar otra flecha.

Un nuevo grupo de enemigos entro en la batalla

"ocúpate esos Link" dijo Naruto "yo voy por los arqueros"

Link uso su boomerang para generar un tornado que le abrió el camino a Naruto.

Al ver su camino libre Naruto corrió hacia los arqueros, los cuales dispararon sus flechas para tratar de detenerlo.

Usando su agilidad como ninja, Naruto logro esquivar las flechas y logro saltar encima de los arqueros. Una vez arriba de ellos, lanzo su boomerang congelándolos a todos.

Cayendo en medio de los congelados Bublins, Naruto comenzó a canalizar magia en su espada, causando que la hoja de esta empezara a brillar en una luz azul. Cuando Naruto sintió que era suficiente, giro sobre si y libero la magia en una onda de energía azulada destruyendo a los Bublins.

Por su parte Link hizo que los Bublins lo persiguieran para mantenerlos alejados de Naruto. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, Link espero a que se acercaran y nuevamente uso su boomerang de viento para separar a la banda y poder confrontarlos individualmente.

Link uso su clawshoot para atrapar a un Bublin y atraerlo a él para recibirlo con su espada desvaneciéndolo. Link entonces giro sobre sus talones y bajo su espada para acabar con otro enemigo que trataba de atacarlo por su espalda. Saltando hacia atrás Link saco su arco y disparo contra un Bublin aturdido, antes de girar a su derecha y Lanzar nuevamente su boomerang para separar a un grupo de 5 que intentaban atacarlo a la vez.

Un Bublin decidió aprovechar la distracción de Link para atacarlo por la espalda pero una estocada de la espada de Naruto causo que su plan no se lograra.

Mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo, dos bublins aprovecharon para subir a las plataformas altas del campamento, con arcos y flechas listos para usar. Link y Naruto no los vieron…pero Sheik sí.

"_bien creo que este es el momento de entrar_" pensó Sheik antes de salir de su escondite.

Corriendo rápidamente, Sheik salto sobre una roca y tomo impulso antes de lanzarse al aire y desaparecer en una nube de humo. Sheik reapareció a un lado del primer bublin con cuatro agujas en cada mano. Entonces lazo primero las de una mano, seguidas por la siguiente.

Las primeras agujas le dieron al bublin derribándolo de la torre; las segundas lo pasaron dándole al segundo igualmente derribándolo.

Link y Naruto habían terminado con el último grupo de Bublins cuando vieron a dos de ellos caer de una de sus atalayas. Viendo hacia arriba vieron a Sheik en la plataforma con brazos cruzados y su cola de caballo moviéndose con el viento.

Saltado de su posición Sheik aterrizo en frente de ellos con una sonrisa oculta tras su máscara.

Link y Naruto se le quedaron viendo mientras ella pasaba caminando entre ellos hacia la entrada de la prisión.

"¿se van a quedar ahí parados todo el día o qué?" pregunto Sheik en voz alta sacando a los dos de su trance.

"te dije que era buena idea traerla" dijo Naruto antes de caminar tras de Sheik.

Link volteo a ver el sitio donde ambos bublins habían caído

"Tal vez" pensó Link antes de ir tras de los demás.

(Momentos más tarde)

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre el desierto cuando nuestros héroes alcanzaron el centro del viejo patíbulo. Pero la luz crepuscular solo aumento la majestuosidad de las estructuras que en él se encontraban.

"¿Así que este era la puerta para el mundo crepuscular?" pregunto Naruto mientras observaba la enorme roca que se encontraba en medio del patio.

"así es pero es necesario el espejo del crepúsculo para poder abrir la puerta" contesto Sheik

"¿no me habías dicho que habías ido al mundo crepuscular una vez Link?" no hubo respuesta "¿Link?... ¿Link?" Naruto y sheik comenzaron a buscarlo con la vista "¡ahí esta!"

Volteando a la dirección en que Naruto señalaba Sheik vio algo que esperaba no tener que ver.

Link estaba parado en frente de un armazón de metal que tenia algunos trozos de vidrio pegado en el…y no se le veía nada contento. De hecho se veía algo triste.

"Link… ¡hey Link!...hola" comenzó a decir Naruto tratando de llamar su atención.

"¿he?... ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Link

"dímelo tu…te quedaste como una estatua… ¿ocurre algo?"

"no… nada pasa" dijo Link volviendo su mirada al armazón

Sheik decidió meterse entonces.

"Naruto los bublins que vimos posiblemente se trate de un grupo más numerosos… ¿crees que puedas ir a revisar si hay más?" pregunto Sheik

Naruto solo asintió y se retiro.

Una vez que se hubo alejado Sheik se volvió hacia Link.

"Link ¿te sientes bien?" pregunto preocupada.

"si… ¿Por qué preguntas?" respondió Link con una voz caída.

"Link"

"(suspiro) aun sigo pensando que podía haber hecho más por ella" respondió Link

"ella tomo la mejor decisión para nuestro mundo y el suyo… y ella lo dijo"

"si pero…aun así…"

"la extrañas no es cierto"

"sigo creyendo que si hubiera logrado ver a través de los planes de Zant y Ganondorf ella hubiera logrado permanecer en este lado"

"ella jamás te culpo de nada Link. Tal vez es hora de dejarlo pasar" dijo Sheik antes de retirarse.

La verdad era que desde la partida de Midna, Link se había puesto más serio que antes de su aventura por Hyrule, ahora iba de aquí para allá atreves del reino ayudando a toda persona que lo necesitaba. Pero pocas veces se le veía relajarse y si lo hacia lo hacía solamente pastoreando en Ordon.

Aquella noche Naruto soñaba con su triunfo sobre Neji, Sheik soñaba con la siguiente mañana y la continuación de la aventura. Mas Link lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar en las palabras de Sheik.

(Al día siguiente)

Se podría decir que era un día perfecto. Sin nubes en el cielo, con un sol brillante sobre tu cabeza y sin ninguna señal de que fuera a cambiar. Claro está que ese sería el caso…SI NO ESTUVIERAS EN MEDIO DEL DESIERTO.

El sol de medio día caía sobre nuestros héroes mientras atravesaban las arenas del desierto de los Gerudos hacia la dirección en la cual encontrarían la antigua fortaleza para poder acceder a las tierras encantadas y de ahí al coloso del desierto. Pero ahora la mente de los tres parecía más preguntarse otra cosa.

"_¿llegaremos antes de morir de deshidratación o antes de terminar perdidos?" _

O al menos era la pregunta de la mente de uno de los tres.

Naruto sabía que en su tiempo existía un desierto que conformaba el país de los vientos. Pero jamás había puesto un pie ahí y se preguntaba si el calor seria igual que el que ahora pasaba.

"_la verdad no quiero saber…_ ¡oigan! ¿Aún falta mucho?" dijo a los demás.

"según el mapa deberíamos estar cerca" dijo Sheik observando el mapa.

"¿Por qué tengo la sospecha que ya nos perdimos?"

"eso no es posible" dijo Sheik un poco indignada "si seguimos el mapa al pie de la letra"

"perdona la pregunta pero… ¿comparaste el mapa con uno actual?" pregunto Link

Un silencio total cubrió el desierto por unos momentos.

"no lo hiciste verdad".

Sheik asintió.

"Lo que significa que estamos perdidos" dijo Naruto.

"posiblemente" respondió Sheik con voz baja.

"bien tratare de ser los más sensible aquí" dijo Naruto antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire "EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO"

Sheik se agazapo ante el grito de Naruto, mientras este comenzaba a gritar cosas como "estar perdidos en este miserable desierto" o "no llegare a las finales a tiempo" entre otras cosas.

Mientras tanto Link observaba el horizonte en busca de algo que le indicara que no estuvieran muy lejos de un refugio o de su destino.

"lo malo es que aquí no hay nada que ver" dijo Link viendo el horizonte con toda la razón del mundo.

Nada aquí lo iba a ayudar. No la duna de arena, no la yerba seca, no la figura humana corriendo en la misma dirección que ellos, no la… ¡un minuto!

"¡¿Quién es ese?" grito Link lo suficiente para que Naruto y Sheik se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"no lo sé pero no creo que este perdido" dejo Sheik

"sigámosle…tal vez lleguemos a algún lado" sugirió Naruto

"de acuerdo ¡vamos!" dijo Link

Los tres salieron en persecución de la figura la cual parecía haberlos visto porque comenzó a acelerar el paso.

Naruto, Sheik y Link corrieron a todo lo que sus piernas les daban, subiendo y bajando dunas, tratando de alcanzar a la figura.

Un par de Kilómetros después, la figura había desaparecido de su vista y los tres se hallaron nuevamente sobre una duna.

"no puede ser que se nos haya perdido" dijo Naruto molesto.

"no pudo ir muy lejos…sigan buscando" dijo Link

"¡chicos! Por allí" dijo Sheik señalando algo en la distancia.

El algo vino a ser una aldea abandonada en medio del desierto hacia la cual se dirigieron nuestros héroes.

"vaya ¿Quién vivirá aquí?" pregunto Naruto

"he leído que por el desierto se encuentran asentamientos gerudos como este" dijo Sheik "pero todos fueron abandonados cuando los gerudos abandonaron el desierto"

"¿crees que la figura vino hacia aquí? Pregunto Naruto.

"¡ya lo creo!" dijo una voz encima de ellos.

Los tres voltearon hacia arriba justo a tiempo para quitarse del medio antes de que una figura callera sobre ellos.

Link y Naruto desenvainaron sus espadas listos para la batalla.

La figura se levanto del suelo mostrado que se trataba de una Gerudo su piel era morena, su cabello rojizo y sus ojos dorados. Vestía unos pantalones de tela rojo y un sostén morado. Sostenía una cimitarra en cada mano.

"no sé por qué me persiguieron o porque están aquí" dijo enojada la gerudo "pero no se irán vivos ahora que encontraron mi aldea".

"¡espera!...no vinimos a hacer daño" dijo Sheik tratando de suavizar la situación. "solo queremos saber una dirección"

"¿una dirección?... ¿oíste eso Koume?" Dijo una voz

"ciertamente Kotake" respondió otra voz

De una casa cercana dos ancianas aparecieron.

Las dos eran gemelas se apoyaban en bastones y vestían de negro. Lo único que las diferenciaba era un adorno de diferente color en su cabeza. Una lo tenía rojo y la otra azul.

"mis señoras por favor vuelvan dentro aquí no es seguro" dijo la gerudo poniéndose en frente de ellas.

"oh…al contrario Rubí" dijo la de adorno rojo "queremos saber que trae a dos hylianos y a un Sheikan a nuestras tierras…no es así kotake"

"ciertamente es extraño Koume" respondió Kotake "¿por qué pasar la frontera con el desierto? Ummmmmm…a menos que busquen algo"

"una dirección dijo la Sheikan…quizás sea la de 'ese' lugar" dijo Koume.

"'ese' lugar…si ahí es donde van"

"podemos saberlo con seguridad"

"al Templo del espirito es donde quieren llegar" dijeron las dos al unísono.

Los tres viajeros se quedaron como piedra cuando vieron que las dos ancianas sabían a donde se dirigían.

"¿pero cómo es que…?" comenzó Naruto

"¿Por qué otra razón vendrían al desierto?… ¿ummmmm?" pregunto Kotake.

"entonces creen poder decirnos como llegar" pregunto Sheik.

"llegar es bastante simple" dijo Koume "la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué quieren llegar?"

"nuestro amigo aquí necesita volver a casa…pero la única forma que conocemos para regresarlo esta en el templo" dijo Sheik

"un problema serio en verdad" comenzó Kotake

"las trampas del templo tendrán que pasar" continuo Koume

"pero primero a la antigua fortaleza tendrán que llegar" terminaron las dos.

Link, quien ya estaba irritado por el viaje, decidió tirar los modales por la ventana.

"¡escuche es necesario que lleguemos ahí!" grito exasperado "¡así que solo díganos!"

"¡cómo te atreves a levantarles la voz!" grito Rubí subiendo sus cimitarras.

"tranquila Rubi" dijo Kotake "se ve que tienen prisa"

"si a la fortaleza quieren llegar" dijo Koume

"el ocaso ustedes seguirán" termino Kotake señalando su bastón hacia un sol cayente.

Link asintió con la cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar en la dirección señalada.

"estamos agradecidos por su ayuda" dijo Sheik con una reverencia antes de ir en pos de Link.

"muchas gracia señoras Kotake y Koume" dijo Naruto antes de seguir tras los demás.

Las tres gerudos observaron a los viajeros hasta que ellos estuvieron muy lejos de la aldea.

"mis señoras… ¿fue prudente decirles como llegar al templo?" pregunto Rubí.

"durante todos estos años hemos aguardado a que ese maldito niño volviera a aparecer" dijo Kotake.

"y ahora por fin podremos tener nuestra venganza" termino Koume

"¿no hubiera sido preferible que los matara cuando llegaron?" pregunto Rubi

"este desierto oculta secretos que jamás han salido a la luz" dijo Koume "y ellos están a punto de conocer uno de ellos"

"tu aun tienes que entrenar para llegar a su nivel" dijo Kotake

"pero si logran salir vivos del desierto" dijo Koume

"tendrás la oportunidad de teñir tus espadas de su sangre" siguió Kotake

"y nosotras nuestra venganza… HEHEEHEHEEHEHEHE" ambas comenzaron a reír maniáticamente mientras sus bastones se convertían en escobas y el cabello de koume se convertía en fuego y el de Kotake en escarcha.

(Tiempo después en alguna parte del desierto)

La noche estaba a punto de caer. Los últimos rayos de luz solar se retiraban mientras un cielo estrellado aparecía sobre nuestros héroes.

"podemos descansar un momento" dijo Naruto sentándose en la arena.

"opinaría que es mejor poner aquí el campamento" dijo Sheik mirando el horizonte "ya está anocheciendo y podríamos perdernos"

"solo espero que no nos hayan engañado" dijo Link "siento que he subido el pico nevado a gatas"

"ya continuaremos en la mañana" dijo Sheik mientras se recostaba en la arena "por ahora hay que descansar"

Link y Naruto siguieron su ejemplo y se acostaron para dormir.

(En algún momento de la noche)

El viento susurraba en los oídos de Naruto. Igual que voces humanas, alguien llamaba su nombre.

_Naruto…_

Naruto se movio en sueños

_Ayudame…_

"Hinata" dijo

_Por favor ayudame…_

"¡HINATA!" grito Naruto despertándose…pronto deseo no haberlo hecho

Hinata yacía enfrente de el con heridas por todo su cuerpo.

"¡HINATA!" Naruto corrió hacia ella pero pronto fue empujado hacia atrás por un fuerte golpe.

Volteando la mirada Naruto vio a Neji en frente de el.

"¿NEJI?" pregunto Naruto sorprendido

"¿acaso creías que podías escapar de mi tan solo viajando por las eras?" pregunto Neji

"¿pero cómo?" pregunto Naruto poniéndose de pie "¿Cómo es que están aquí?"

"eso debió ser por mi intervención" dijo una voz fría…voz que Naruto reconoció

"no" fue todo lo que dijo mientras una figura se levantaba de la arena

"todo lo contrario muchacho" dijo Orochimaru poniéndose a un lado de Hinata "bien hecho Neji"

"Neji ¡qué fue lo que hiciste!"Pregunto Naruto enojado

"solo le mostré a Hinata la realidad" respondió Neji "cuando no te presentaste en las finales ella quiso venir y '_defender' _tu honor…solo demostró lo perdedora que es"

"y después por obra del destino decidí que tal vez la Hyuga sería un buen espécimen de laboratorio" dijo Orochimaru pasando su larga lengua por la mejilla de Hinata.

"¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!" grito Naruto sacando espada y escudo

"Naruto"

Naruto se paro al escuchar la voz de Hinata

"¿Por qué permitiste que me pasara esto?" dijo con ojos llenos de lagrimas "yo confié en ti… ¡¿Por qué no viniste!"

"porque es un demonio" sonó otra voz familiar

"Iruka-sensei" dijo Naruto no creyendo lo que veía

"¡no te atrevas a llamarme sensei demonio!" dijo con voz venenosa

"pero…"

"El está en lo cierto" dijo una tercera voz

"abuelo-hokague" dijo Naruto mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar

"si realmente fueras humano hubieras aparecido para ayudar a Hinata…tú no eres más que un demonio"

"no…no es cierto" dijo Naruto con una voz temblante

Mas personas que conocía Naruto aparecieron con su propia carga de insultos

"Demonio" Kakashi

"monstruo" Sakura

"perdedor" Sasuke

"mentiroso" Kiba

"traidor" Lee

"¡NO… NO… NO LO SOY!" grito Naruto

"si lo eres" dijo Orochimaru poniéndose en frente del grupo "y por eso morirás"

Sacando una espada de la nada Orochimaru se lanzo con el propósito de matar

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" grito Naruto poniendo su espada para interceptar el golpe

(Con Link)

"¡HINATA!"

Link se despertó de golpe al escuchar el grito de Naruto

"¡Naruto que ocurre!" dijo Link volteando a ver a Naruto

"¡LINK!" una voz familiar lo llamo por detrás

Link volteo para ver a una familiar figura tendida en la arena

"¡MIDNA!" grito Link al ver el estado de su amiga

Sus ropas habían sido desgarradas, profundos cortes y moretones cubrían su cuerpo. Justo cuando Link iba hacia ella una figura se paro por detrás de Midna parando en seco a Link.

"TU" dijo Link con ira

"(risa maligna aquí)…en serio creíste que iba a ser tan fácil de vencer" dijo Ganondorf "jamás te pusiste a pensar que podía haber fingido mi muerte como lo hice con tu antepasado cien años atrás (mas risa maligna)…lo único que pensaste era que con esa ridícula espada podías detenerme. Que podías defender a tus amigos"

"te detuve una vez y lo volveré a hacer" dijo Link desenvainando

"¿y planeas detenerme con la fuerza que tienes?...que patético" Ganondorf sonrió "tan patético como los gritos de suplica de esta perra crepuscular cuando ella y yo nos…_ 'divertimos'"_

"¡MALDITO SEAS!" grito Link con furia y se lanzo decidido a partir al antiguo rey Gerudo por la mitad.

Ganondorf hizo aparecer su espada e intercepto la espada de Link con ella

(Con Sheik)

Gritos de batalla despertaron a Sheik de su sueño. Al voltear ella vio a Naruto y a Link luchado contra… ¡monstruos del crepúsculo!

"imposible… se supone que todos los Twili volvieron a la normalidad" dijo Sheik parándose dispuesta para la pelea.

"y ¿realmente te lo creíste?" dijo una voz tras de ella

"¡ZANT!" dijo Sheik volteándose para enfrentarse a su enemigo

"admira princesa" dijo Zant "cuando ellos caigan" señala a Link y Naruto "el reino entero caerá ante mi"

"¿no te estás olvidando de alguien?" dijo Sheik sacando la daga de su espalda

"¿De quién?... ¿de ti? jajajajajajajajajaja" se rio Zant como loco "¿tengo que preocuparme por la princesa debilucha que cedió su reino a la oscuridad?"

"yo ya no soy débil" dijo Sheik enojada

"permíteme dudarlo" se burlo Zant

"¡pues ven a demostrarlo!" grito Sheik lanzándose contra Zant

(Dentro de la mente de Naruto)

"**CHICO DETENTE" **grito el Zorro "**ESAS SON SOLO ILUCIONES…DETENTE ANTES DE QUE LASTIMES A ALGUIEN…ESO QUE VES NO ES REAL"**

Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Debido a que en frente de su jaula dos zorros (un cachorro y una hembra adulta) lo llamaban.

"**kyuubi por favor ayuda" **gritaba la hembra

"**papa por favor… ¡sálvame!" **dijo el cachorro

Kyuubi apretaba con fuerza sus puños hasta el punto en que estos comenzaron a sangrar.

"**no son reales…no son reales…no lo son **"continuo diciendo el zorro mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados

"entonces no te molestara que los matemos ¿verdad?" dijo una voz

Kyuubi abrió los ojos y vio a las dos figuras que había visto esa noche hace trece años…solo que esta vez una ya era más visible

"o bueno creo que podre comer zorro esta noche" rio Orochimaru

"**SABIO DE LAS SERPIENTES"** grito Kyuubi

"veo que me recuerdas…bien pero ahora se buen perro y siéntate…si te portas bien te daré las sobras" dijo burlándose antes de abrir su boca y vomitar una espada y acercándola al cuello del cachorro

"**VIVORA MISERABLE… ¡ALEJATE DE MI FAMILIA!" **Grito el zorro mientras sus ojos se volvían totalmente rojos

Mas Orochimaru no le hizo caso y acerco la hoja filosa al cuello del pequeño

"**NO"**

La hoja toco el cuello

"**NO"**

Orochimaru volteo y sonrió al zorro

"**NO"**

La hoja atravesó el cuello del cachorro

"**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** mas esa frase termino con un rugido que hizo temblar el lugar y Kyuubi se lanzo contra la reja con intención de destruirla.

(Realidad)

Naruto y Link se encontraban intercambiando mandoblazos, estocadas y golpes. Sheik se encontraba cortando el aire (literalmente) y lanzando agujas y hechizos a la arena. Y mientras esto pasaba en una aldea familiar en medio del desierto dos brujas disfrutaban de lo lindo el espectáculo

"jejeje…pronto se destruirán entre ellos gracias a la acción de sus propios miedos" rio Kotake mientras veía su bola de cristal

"y nosotras obtendremos la venganza…jajajajaja" rio Koume

Definitivamente se necesitaba de un milagro para poder salvar a los tres héroes.

Y eso es exactamente lo que pasaría.

(Hospital de la aldea de la hoja-habitación de Hinata Hyuga)

Kurenai Yuhi se encontraba observando la forma dormida de su estudiante. Después de los preliminares, Kurenai había venido del diario al hospital a ver cómo iba la salud de su estudiante.

"_lo único que puedo hacer ahora es desear que Naruto le patee el trasero a ese arrogante_" pensó

Desafortunadamente sus pensamientos quedó interrumpir por los jadeos de su alumna

"Naruto…detente…esa no soy yo…por favor…para" dijo Hinata en sueños mientras se movía es su cama

"_una pesadilla" _pensó Kurenai "Hinata despierta…es solo una pesadilla" dijo tratando de despertar a su estudiante sin resultados.

"¡NARUTO POR FAVOR!…PARA" empezó a gritar y levanto un brazo como si quisiera alcanzar algo

"¡HINATA DESPIERTA!" grito desesperada Kurenai

Entre los gritos de ambas se pudo alertad a los doctores de turno los cuales irrumpieron en la habitación segundos después.

"¡¿Qué pasa aquí?" grito/pregunto el medico

"¡hagan algo rápido!" grito Kurenai

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, un extraño símbolo brillo en la frente de Hinata y pronto todo el cuarto fue engullido en una luz verde.

(Con Naruto y los demás)

Naruto se encontraba bloqueando los ataques de 'Orochimaru' mientras que sus 'amigos' le gritaban.

"ríndete demonio y acepta tu destino" Iruka

"no eres más que un debilucho me apena ser llamado tu sensei" Kakashi.

"tenía razón tu eres un perdedor ahora y siempre" Kiba

Naruto no pudo más y en un golpe 'Orochimaru' lo desarmo y lo tiro al suelo

"este es tu fin" dijo antes de levantar su arma

Naruto cerró los ojos. Era el fin, sus amigos lo habían abandonado, había fallado en cumplir su promesa, no había más que hacer

"¡NARUTO!" se escucho una voz gritar

"¿Hinata?" la trifuerza de valor brillo con toda su intensidad cubriendo todo con su luz dorada.

(Aldea del desierto)

Un poderoso brillo cubrió la imagen que las brujas observaban

"¿Qué pasa Koume?"

"no lo sé Kotake"

Las dos brujas se taparon los ojos ante la intensidad del brillo.

(Lugar desconocido)

Naruto abrió los ojos y observo que ya no estaba en el desierto. Ahora se encontraba en un hermoso claro de bosque, un enorme árbol crecía de un lado sosteniendo una ruina enorme, a su alrededor luciérnagas revoloteaban felices. Mas lo que le llamo la atención era la persona que estaba en frente de el.

"Hinata"

"Naruto…eso que viste no era real" dijo Hinata "tan solo eran ilusiones"

"pero se veian tan reales" dijo Naruto con lagrimas

"por favor Naruto no llores" dijo Hinata "no quiero verte llorar"

"¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?" pregunto Naruto "podría fallarte y entonces…" callo recordando la ilusión.

"tu jamás me fallaras Naruto" dijo Hinata "porque no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré ahí apoyándote como tú me has apoyado"

Naruto la miro sorprendido

"tú siempre has sido mi luz" continuo Hinata "cuando te veía esforzarte tanto aunque todo saliera mal sentía que nueva fuerza entraba en mi…siempre he querido poder ser fuerte como tú y no permitir que nada me detenga" Hinata lo miro a los ojos "y sobretodo quiero ser fuerte para algún día poder estar frente a ti sin tartamudear o desmayarme…quiero poder decirte lo mucho que significas para mi…quiero decirte que quisiera estar junto a ti por el resto de mi vida porque yo…"

"¿Por qué tu?" pregunto Naruto aun sorprendido por lo que había escuchado

"porque yo… ¡te amo!" finalizo Hinata

Naruto se quedo sin palabras. Hinata Hyuga heredera de uno de los más prestigiados clanes de la aldea, le había declarado su amor a él; el chico demonio de la aldea.

"Hinata" comenzó Naruto "¿estás dispuesta realmente a entregarme tu corazón aunque supieras el más oscuro de mis secretos?"

"no me importaría ningún secreto con tal de poder estar contigo" dijo Hinata con firmeza

Lo siguiente que supo Naruto es que se encontraba abrazando a Hinata

"ahora tengo más de un motivo para regresar" dijo "pero ahora he de ir a ayudar a mis amigos

"te estaré esperando Naruto…el tiempo que haga falta" respondió Hinata

"te veré en la final" dijo Naruto antes de que su mundo brillara en color blanco.

(Hospital)

La luz comenzó a disminuir hasta que finalmente se disipo dejando ver a los confundidos doctores, Kurenai, Saidame e Hiashi (los cuales vinieron al ver la luz) a una sonriente Hinata dormida profundamente con el recuerdo y la promesa de Naruto.

(Desierto Gerudo)

Naruto abrió los ojos para ver a Sheik y Link cruzando espadas con toda la intensión de eliminarse mutuamente. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto también sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañados por los gritos de un enfurecido Zorro.

"_la ilusión debió afectar a Kyuubi también" _pensó Naruto al sentir otra punzada de dolor

"_lo siento Kyuubi pero esto te va a doler" _dijo Naruto antes de activar la barrera de la trifuerza en su mente.

El efecto fue inmediato y Kyuubi grito como si mil rayos lo golpearan a la vez antes de caer inconsciente en su jaula.

"_ahora a parar a esos dos antes que se maten"_ pensó Naruto y comenzó a realizar algunos sellos de manos "_estilo de viento: onda expansiva"_ moviendo sus brazos hacia los lados con rapidez una enorme onda de viento golpeo con tal fuerza a los luchadores que al caer al piso quedaron inmediatamente inconscientes.

Creando dos clones para que cargaran a Link y Sheik, Naruto tomo sus armas y empezó a caminar.

(Aldea del desierto)

Ambas brujas comenzaron a levantarse para ver su esfera de cristal destruida.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso Kotake?" pregunto Koume

"lo ignoro Koume" respondió Kotake "pero si tengo que adivinar, diría que algo interrumpió la ilusión del desierto"

"pero ¿Qué pudo ser?" pregunto Koume

"no lo sé…pero hay que encontrar la forma de volver a ver lo que pasa en el desierto" dijo Kotake "no vaya a ser que lo que paso evito la muerte de esos malditos"

(Con Naruto)

Naruto siguió caminando en una dirección tratando de ver alguna pista de su paradero. Pero además de la arena no había nada.

"Hoot-Hoot" Hasta ahora.

Alzando la cabeza Naruto vio un pequeño búho volando encima de el.

"hey amigo ¿de dónde viniste?" pregunto Naruto

"Hoot-Hoot "respondió el búho volando en una dirección pero deteniéndose para que Naruto lo viera "Hoot-Hoot"

"¿he?... ¿qué quieres?" pregunto Naruto "¿quieres que te siga?"

"Hoot-Hoot" respondió el Buho

Recordando lo que paso la última vez que siguió a un ser desconocido y volador Naruto dudaba si fuera buena idea seguir al ave. Mas viéndose sin opciones decidió ir en la dirección del búho.

Algunos kilómetros más tarde, Naruto noto que el paisaje se iba tornando más rocoso que antes y lo que parecía ser paredes de roca se elevaban ante él.

Siguiendo al búho, Naruto entro por una abertura en la pared de roca por la cual él y sus clones llegaron a una especie de cañón con una extraña estructura de piedra llena de lo que parecían cuevas en su pared.

Sintiendo que el cansancio lo vencía, Naruto entro en una de las cuevas.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Los rayos del sol iluminaban nuevamente el paisaje dando inicio a un nuevo día para las criaturas que en el habitaban.

"arrgh…mi cabeza" pensó Link mientras se levantaba "ehh ¿pero dónde estoy?" pregunto al ver sus alrededores.

Se encontraba en una habitación de piedra. Una mesa de madera bastante roída decoraba el centro de la habitación. Enormes vigas de madera cubiertas por telarañas sostenían el techo. La enorme cantidad de polvo en el lugar, indicaba que nadie había vivido aquí por muchos años.

Mirando a su derecha Link vio su espada y escudo descansando cerca de el. A su izquierda, acostada sobre una esquina se encontraba Sheik, aun desmañada.

"¡ZELDA!" grito Link antes de ponerse a su lado.

"ummm… ¿Link?" pregunto Sheik despertándose.

"uf… me alegro que estés bien" dijo Link

"¿en dónde estamos?" pregunto Sheik viendo los alrededores.

"en la fortaleza de los gerudos" respondió Naruto entrando en la habitación"

"¿la fortaleza?... ¿pero cómo llegamos?" pregunto Link confundido

"los traje aquí después de que cayeron inconscientes" respondió Naruto "ese desierto jugo pesado con nuestras mentes"

"¿el desierto?... ¿pero y Midna?" pregunto Link alterado

"¿Midna?...pero si era Zant el que estaba en el desierto" dijo Sheik

"no había nadie" dijo Naruto "todo fue una ilusión"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Link y Sheik

"Al parecer este desierto tiene más que ocultar" dijo antes de contarles la conversación que había tenido con el zorro.

FLASHBACK:

Naruto despertó viéndose en una extraña habitación de piedra.

"¿pero qué?... ¿dónde estoy?"" se pregunto Naruto.

Viendo una abertura en la pared y que sus amigos aun estaban dormidos, Naruto decidió ir a averiguar donde se encontraban, no sin antes dejar las armas de Link y Sheik a un lado de ellos.

(Afuera)

Lo primero que vio al salir, fue que se encontraban en medio de un cañón. Al ver hacia la pared que tenía enfrente, Naruto noto una enorme grieta por la cual él había pasado la otra noche. Al ver hacia atrás Naruto vio la entrada de la cueva que había usado como refugio.

"_un minuto…no recuerdo jamás de cuevas con mesas u hornos dentro" _pensó Naruto "_ni tampoco de cuevas con entradas como marco de puerta"_

Alejándose un poco de la entrada, Naruto noto que había más entradas como la que él había usado, y todas estaban en la pared de la montaña la que tampoco se veía del todo natural.

Alejándose hasta topar con la pared se vio que lo que naruto creía que era parte de la montaña, era en realidad una enorme estructura de piedra, hecha sobre la propia pared de la montaña, y parecía como una…

"fortaleza" dijo Naruto "la fortaleza de los Gerudos… ¡ese búho me trajo a la fortaleza de los Gerudos!"

"**uggh… ¿Qué hay con los gritos?"**

"hey Kyuubi…¿cómo te sientes?"

"**me siento como si me hubiera golpeado una tormenta eléctrica… ¿Qué fue lo que paso**?"

"perdona…pero tenía que evitar que siguieras tratando de derribar la reja" dijo Naruto "estabas realmente dándome un fuerte dolor de cabeza"

"**no hay problema" **respondió el zorro "**de haberlo logrado hubiera causado el fin de ambos"**

"¿sabes que fue lo que paso ahí?"

"**¿tu?"**

"pues creo que vimos cosas que no queríamos ver"

"**esa es una forma de simplificarlo" **dijo Kyubi **"debí sospechar que podríamos encontrarnos en esa parte del desierto"**

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"**las tierras encantadas no están limitadas solo por una tormenta de arena… sino también de una zona de espejismos que nos muestra aquello que nuestro corazón teme más" **explico el zorro.

"¿Lo que el corazón teme?

"**tomate por ejemplo" **dijo el zorro **"tu viste a todos los que quieres abandonarte y creyéndote un demonio como el resto de la aldea. Al igual que a la chica Hyuga ser lastimada por no cumplir la promesa que le hiciste"**

"Hinata" dijo Naruto en un susurro recordando su encuentro

"**¿he?... ¿que tenemos aquí?" **dijo el zorro observando la memoria **"je…supongo que no había otra forma de que tu lo supieras"**

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"**yo solo necesite un vistazo a tus memorias para saber que esa chica sentía algo por ti" **dijo el zorro "**pero tu necesitaste una experiencia cercana a la muerte y encima que ella te lo dijera para que te dieras cuenta…no sé si eres denso o estúpido"**

"creo que soy estúpido" dijo Naruto "¿pero crees que yo pueda devolver su amor?"

"**aunque el amor es algo raro en tu vida chico creo que eres capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos" **dijo Kyuubi "**solo tienes que llegar a conocerla y ella a ti"**

"tal y como dije ahora tengo un motivo más para regresar"

"**si hay que volver para destruir al maldito que lastimo a tu compañera de vida"**

"si mi compañe… ¡hey!...a que te refieres con 'compañera de vida'"

"**o por amor a la trifuerza… admite que tu también sientes algo por ella"**

"apenas me entero que ella siente algo por mi…dame un respiro"

"**eso es tu culpa… aparte creo que no sería mala idea ir pensando como se ve ella sin ese abrigo" **dijo el zorro riendo de forma pervertida

"¡zorro pervertido! Este no es momento de pensar en ello**"**

"**pero admite que tu también quieres saber"**

"ahhhhhhhh…quien iba a pensar que eres tan malo como el sabio"

"**o por favor yo solo veo por tu futuro"**

"hablando de futuro mejor voy a ver como siguen Link y Zelda"

"**si has eso yo creo que necesito una siesta"**

"¿por cierto Kyuubi?... ¿tú que viste en el desierto?"

El zorro guardo silencio un momento antes de decir una sola palabra

"**a mi familia" **y corto la conexión con Naruto

Naruto se quedo en silencio un momento antes de ir a ver a Link y Zelda.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"¿entonces lo que vimos en el desierto eran solo ilusiones producto de nuestros miedos?" pregunto Sheik

"así es al parecer si hubiéramos seguido luchando nos habríamos matado" dijo Naruto

"es una suerte que hayas logrado despertar de la ilusión y detenernos" dijo Sheik

"Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿Cómo Hinata logro llegar hasta aquí?"

"bien tal vez fue fuerza del verdadero amor" dijo Sheik trayendo un sonrojo total a Naruto.

"_verdadero amor"_ pensó Link recordado la ilusion

"Tal vez… ¿tú qué crees Link?" pregunto Naruto sin obtener respuesta "Link…hey Link"

"¿he?... ¿qué cosa?"

"¿estás bien?" Pregunto Naruto

"si perdona…creo que aun estoy algo cansado" respondió Link

"lo mejor será que tu y Zelda se queden aquí mientras yo reviso el lugar para ver en qué dirección está el templo" dijo Naruto antes de ir hacia la puerta

"ten mucho cuidado" le recomendó Sheik

"descuida…estaré atento" y con eso se retiro

Una vez que Naruto se retiro, Zelda confronto a Link.

"¿eso fue lo que viste?" pregunto

"¿Qué cosa?

"a Midna…viste que algo malo le sucedía" dijo Sheik mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta

"yo podría a ver hecho más por ella podría a ver evitado que Zant la lastimara o que Ganondorf la obligara a usar las sombras…podría a ver evitado que ella destruyera el espejo" dijo Link triste

"tu sentías algo por ella… ¿verdad?" pregunto Sheik.

"al principio ella era una gran amiga. Pero mientras pasábamos más tiempo juntos comencé a quererla más que eso…yo quería estar ahí por ella y hacer todo en mi poder para hacerla feliz" dijo Link con lagrimas.

"Link tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste por ella" trato de razonar Sheik

"¡pero no fue suficiente!" grito Link "¡ella sabía que yo no aguantaría otra crisis como la que ocurrió…por eso destruyo el espejo!…porque sabía que era débil"

Sheik tuvo suficiente y antes de que Link pudiera reaccionar le dio un golpe que lo mando al piso.

"¡YA BASTA LINK!" Exploto Sheik "¡¿acaso crees que Midna te creía débil? ¡NO!... ¡¿acaso ella destruyo el espejo porque creía que tu no podrías?...¡TAMPOCO!... ¡Midna hizo lo que hizo porque sentía que era lo correcto para evitar que más gente sufriera…no por que creyera que tu no podrías con el reto!...y tú en vez de tratar de vivir bien vas de norte a sur de Hyrule combatiendo a todo ladrón que te encuentres…¡¿CUANDO FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE JUGASTE CON COLIN O CON CUALQUIERA DE LOS NIÑOS DE ORDON?... ¡todos nos preocupamos por ti!...no sabemos dónde estás la mitad del tiempo, y cuando apareces lo haces por poco tiempo!... ¿¡CREES QUE ESTO ES LO QUE MIDNA QUERRIA QUE HICIERAS!"

Link se había quedado callado durante todo el tiempo ante los gritos de Sheik.

"además si alguien aquí es débil… esa seria yo" concluyo

"¿a qué te refieres con eso?" pregunto Link

"si yo no hubiera rendido el reino a Zant quizás nadie hubiera tenido que pasar por lo que ocurrió" dijo Sheik con tristeza

"¡eso es ridículo!" grito Link "tu fuiste una de las más valientes en ese momento"

Sheik lo miro confundida

"te entregaste a Zant para poder salvar a tu pueblo en vez de huir o tratar de matarte…otras personas hubieran sucumbido a la desesperación en una situación así pero tú no"

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo mas Naruto regreso.

"oigan chicos mejor vengan a ver esto" dijo

Siguiendo a Naruto Link y sheik se encontraron con los restos de un enorme portón de madera

"hay un camino que sigue tras esa cosa hacia el desierto" dijo Naruto "y tengo la corazonada de que por ahí tenemos que ir"

Con una bomba de parte de Link los tres pudieron atravesar el portón y dirigirse al desierto nuevamente.

Apenas habían dado unos pasos dentro del desierto cuando una tormenta de arena apareció de la nada.

"¿de dónde vino esto?" pregunto Link.

"es la tormenta que separa las tierras encantadas del resto del desierto" respondió Sheik "tenemos que tener cuidado"

"¿cuidado con queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Naruto pregunto antes de caer dentro de un enorme pozo de arena"

"¡NARUTO!" gritaron alarmados Sheik y Link

Sheik y Link se acercaron a la orilla del pozo sin ver rastro de Naruto

"oigan por aquí" escucharon la voz de Naruto

Al voltear a su derecha ambos vieron que Naruto había logrado clavar su clawshoot a una caja de madera.

"ufff…eso estuvo cerca" dijo Naruto sentándose en la caja "¿qué demonios es esto?"

"esto es el rio de arena" respondió Sheik observando la arena que corria hacia el fondo "es la primera prueba que tenemos que pasar si queremos llegar al templo"

"¿y cómo cruzamos esto?" pregunto Naruto

"creo que usando esas" respondió Link señalando un grupo de cajas del otro lado

Usando sus garras (con Link sosteniendo a Sheik) todos lograron sujetar una caja y cruzar sin percances.

Del otro lado les esperaba otra sorpresa.

No se veía nada por la tormenta excepto por unos enormes postes de madera.

"tenemos que seguir estos postes si queremos llegar a la torre donde vive el Po" les dijo Sheik "no se separen y solo sigan el camino"

La enorme tormenta hacia casi imposible poder ver hacia donde iba uno pero gracias al tamaño de los postes y las banderas rojas que en ellos ondeaban no tuvieron problemas para llegar a una pequeña torre de piedra.

Subiendo por una rampa los tres hallaron una inscripción en una tabla

"¿Qué dice ahí?" pregunto Naruto

"alguien con el ojo de la verdad será guiado al templo del espíritu por un fantasma" leyó Sheik.

"aquí hay que usar entonces ese lente" dijo Link

Sheik saco el ojo y miro a través de el.

En frente de ella apareció un Po.

"chicos puedo verlo" dijo Sheik

"al templo yo los llevare, pero al regresar no los ayudare, síganme a partir de este momento y asegúrense de no ser lentos" dijo el fantasma.

"¿a qué se refiere con eso?" pregunto Naruto.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera contestar el Po comenzó a flotar lejos de ellos, aunque solo visible para Sheik.

"oh no… ¡Chicos corran!" dijo Sheik antes de lanzarse tras el fantasma.

Link y Naruto se vieron un momento antes de lanzarse detrás de ellos.

La carrera comenzó con Sheik guiando a Link y Naruto por el camino que le indicaba el Po, y mientras Naruto y Link apretaban el paso tratando de alcanzarlos.

Después de algunos minutos y varias vueltas el desierto comenzó a aclararse mientras que la tormenta se disipaba.

Después de un rato el Po regreso al desierto mientras que nuestros héroes se detenían al borde de las tierras encantadas.

"me alegra a ver salido de ahí" dijo Naruto sacudiéndose algo de arena

Link y Sheik por su parte terminaban su conversación

"Zelda" comenzó Link "gracias"

"umm… ¿Por qué?" pregunto Sheik

"por abrirme los ojos" respondió Link "tenias razón estoy actuando de una manera que no le hubiera gustado a Midna"

"Link"

"es que cuando ella se fue no sabía qué hacer" siguió Link "sentía que de alguna forma le había fallado. Me sentía débil y solo quise demostrar que podía con lo que fuera"

"tu jamás serás débil Link" dijo Sheik "de no ser por tu fuerza y valor Hyrule hubiera caído en las manos de Ganondorf para siempre"

"tu tampoco te menosprecies" dijo Link "tú te pusiste en frente de Zant evitando la muerte de inocentes, me ayudaste a vencer a Ganon cuando lo enfrentamos por última vez, lograste que el reino se recuperarse, nos ayudaste a cruzar el desierto, luchaste contra Bublins, y sin ti Naruto no podría regresar a su hogar…si eso no es prueba de tu fuerza entonces no se que pueda ser"

Sheik agradecía su máscara debido al gran sonrojo que debajo de esta había.

"¡Oigan!" grito Naruto "el templo esta por aquí… ¡vamos!

"ya vamos" dijo Sheik

"por cierto Zelda" dijo Link "¿crees que algún día la vuelva a ver?"

"eso Link no hay quien lo dude" respondió Sheik con una sonrisa.

Ambos alcanzaron a Naruto encima de una duna y observaron la majestuosidad de la estructura cavada en la cara de la enorme roca.

"guau…es impresionante" dijo Naruto

"en verdad lo es" dijo Link

"y dentro de él se encuentra el templo del espíritu" dijo Sheik

"bien después del desierto creo que esto será más fácil" dijo Link antes de que todos comenzaran a caminar hacia el coloso.

Famosas últimas palabras

(Aldea del desierto)

Koume y Kotake habían logrado un hechizo de localización en su caldero para encontrar a sus presas. Pero cuando los encontraron, no les gusto lo que vieron.

"están a punto de llegar al templo" dijo Kotake enojada

"entonces las trampas del templo los eliminaran" dijo Rubi uniéndose a sus señoras

"no hay que correr riesgos" replico Kotake "tenemos que eliminarlos antes de que lleguen"

"quizás esto ayude" dijo Koume sacando una vasija de debajo de la mesa.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Rubi

"algo que Kotake y yo encontramos en un viaje de exploración" dijo Koume abriendo la vasija y metiendo la mano.

Lo que saco de ahí asusto a rubi.

Era un gusano, pero no uno común. Este media unos 60cm de largo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una armadura de hueso café, su cola era como aguijón, tres ojos le devolvieron la mirada a rubi mientras tres patas encima y a los lados de su cabeza se retorcían.

"esto se deshará de ellos" dijo Koume antes de arrojar el gusano al caldero.

(Con nuestros héroes)

Naruto, Sheik y Link se acercaban al templo cuando un estremecimiento en la tierra los hizo pararse en seco.

"¿un terremoto?" pregunto Naruto

"no lo creo" dijo Link seriamente

El suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a temblara y los tres saltaron del lugar antes de que un enorme gusano, el doble de grande que el templo saliera de la tierra.

"¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESO!" grito Naruto desenvainando.

"no lo sé" dijo Link también desenvainando "pero algo me dice que no es el comité de bienvenida"

Los tres guerreros observaron al gusano el cual les devolvió la mirada antes de lanzarse contra ellos.

Ok por fin lo logre. Este capítulo me tomo mucho porque quise darle también su historia a Link y Zelda (lo que paso 3 meses después de TP) y decidí hacerlo todo en un capitulo.

Ahora antes de pasar al avance aclarare un par de puntos:

1.- los espejismos del desierto fue una idea que se utilizo en el manga de "The legend of Zelda: ocarina of time" (malas noticias no pude volver a hallar la dirección donde esta publicada) pero por lo que recuerdo se supone que las tierras encantadas proyectan memorias de tu pasado con la intención de confundirte. Aquí lo que hice fue aumentar más el nivel de peligro haciendo que el desierto les mostrara sus más profundos miedos (el que crea que fui muy malo con ellos pues: gracias)

2.-quise poner un enemigo para esta parte del viaje así que después de pensar en diferentes criaturas de desierto decidí recurrir a Koume y Kotake (Twinrova de ocarina del tiempo) y a Twinmold (de Majora Mask). Pero como ya llevaba demasiado con este capítulo decidí cortar en el encuentro de nuestros héroes con el gusano. (Pero pueden esperarse una buena batalla en el inicio del 4° capitulo)

3.- hay un total de 2 pistas en este capítulo que serán de importancia en el futuro de la historia. ¿Pueden adivinar cuáles son?

Ok con todo ya dicho podemos pasar al avanza del siguiente episodio

Naruto: un gusano gigante, un templo lleno de trampas y monstruos y enormes armaduras poseías…esto se pondrá intenso.

Kyuubi: quizás es hora de aplicar lo aprendido con el sabio.

Naruto: no importa lo que pase nada me detendrá

Link: estamos justo a tu lado…saldremos de esto juntos

¿?: Cumplir tu promesa será solo el inicio de tu mayor aventura.

Naruto: en el próximo capítulo: Batalla en el desierto… ¡la ocarina del tiempo!

Kyuubi: el fracaso no es opción ¡tenemos que lograrlo!


	4. Chapter 4

EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO…

_Naruto, Sheik y Link se acercaban al templo cuando un estremecimiento en la tierra los hizo pararse en seco._

"_¿un terremoto?" pregunto Naruto_

"_no lo creo" dijo Link seriamente_

_El suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a temblara y los tres saltaron del lugar antes de que un enorme gusano, el doble de grande que el templo saliera de la tierra._

"_¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESO!" grito Naruto desenvainando._

"_no lo sé" dijo Link también desenvainando "pero algo me dice que no es el comité de bienvenida"_

_Los tres guerreros observaron al gusano el cual les devolvió la mirada antes de lanzarse contra ellos._

Capitulo 4: Batalla en el desierto… ¡la ocarina del tiempo! (PT. 1)

Nuestros héroes rodaron fuera del camino del gusano causando que este se estrellara contra el suelo y comenzara a sumergirse en la arena.

En menos de un parpadeo Link y Naruto dispararon sus flechas mientras que Sheik lanzaba una ráfaga de agujas en contra del gusano. Desafortunadamente, estas rebotaron en la coraza de hueso de este mientras que desaparecía bajo la arena.

"¡rayos!... ¿a donde fue?" pregunto Naruto

"manténgase alerta" dijo Link preparando otra flecha.

Una explosión de arena llamo su atención. Volteando en la dirección por la que habían venido observaron al gusano salir de la arena y dirigirse como una lanza a toda velocidad en contra de ellos.

Usando su agilidad nata Link salto fuera del camino del gusano, Naruto envió chakra a sus piernas dando un salto por encima del gusano, Sheik uso el viento de Farore y desapareció en un resplandor de luz para reaparecer al lado de Naruto.

Link disparo una flecha-bomba.

Naruto lazo un grupo de kunais con sello explosivo.

Sheik uso el fuego de Din y lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego.

El gusano se doblo sobre si, solo para recibir una lluvia de ataques que explotaron con fuerza sobre su piel.

Los tres héroes se volvieron a juntar para ver la nube de humo disiparse y mostrar a un gusano gigante, sin heridas y molesto.

Antes de que pudieran recuperarse de su asombro el gusano lanzo un rugido de enojo e impacto su cabeza contra el suelo causando un tsunami de arena contra nuestros héroes.

Recuperándose de su supor primero, Naruto comenzó a realizar sellos de manos

"_estilo de tierra: gran pared de roca" _una enorme pared de tierra salió de las profundidades de la arena y creó un rompeolas protegiéndolos de la enorme ola de arena.

Link y Sheik voltearon a ver a Naruto el cual les dio una sonrisa.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo el gusano se impacto contra la pared de roca mandando a los tres al aire.

Usando su Clawshoot Naruto se aferro a una de las pinzas del gusano y la uso para balancearse y quedar detrás de el.

"_jutsu clon sombra" _5 Narutos aparecieron "_fuego de Din_" gritaron todos y enviaron seis bolas de fuego contra la cabeza del gusano

El gusano sintió el ataque y dio un grito de dolor antes de voltearse con furia y abanicar con su cabeza a todos los Narutos destruyendo a los clones y enviando al verdadero contra una colina cercana.

Una nueva explosión en su cuerpo llamo su atención y volteo para ver a Sheik y Link lanzando bombas y hechizos sobre el.

Irritado por esto, el gusano se sumergió en la arena nuevamente dejando los ataques rebotar sobre su armadura de hueso.

"¡rayos!" grito Link al ver desaparecer al gusano "¡no importa con que le demos, no le hacemos ni cosquillas!"

"¡estoy segura que ha de tener una debilidad!" dijo Sheik sacando un nuevo set de agujas "solo espero que Naruto esté bien"

"igual yo…se que el chico es duro pero no sé si él pueda resistir un golpe así"

Pero su plática se vio interrumpida cuando el gusano apareció detrás de ellos listo para aplastarlos con su cabeza.

Saltando fuera del camino Link y Sheik se prepararon para desatar sus ataques, cuando el suelo debajo de ellos fue levantado por el cuerpo del gusano que los elevo con tanta fuerza y velocidad que nuevamente ambos se vieron en el aire.

El gusano volteo su cabeza y se lanzo para recibir a nuestros héroes y usarlos de alimento, cuando una figura se disparo al aire apareciendo en medio de Link y Sheik

"¡NARUTO!" gritaron ambos con asombro mientras que Naruto terminaba una serie de sellos y grito

"¡_jutsu de invocación!" _

(Naruto-Momentos antes)

Naruto se levanto adolorido y reviso su brazo izquierdo observando una herida profunda y sángrate

"_¡rayos!"_Grito en su mente "_¿de dónde diablos salió esa alimaña?"_

"_**se tanto como tu chico" **_dijo Kyubi mientras reparaba el brazo de Naruto con su chakra

"_lo peor es que parece que nada lo afecta"_

"_**tus ataques normales no lo afectan así que sugeriría pensar en sacar la artillería pesada."**_

"_¿Qué estás diciendo zorro?"_

"_**es hora de aplicar lo aprendido con el sabio"**_

"_¿Qué cosa?... ¿te refieres al jutsu de invocación?... ¿acaso tengo que recordarte lo que paso la última vez que lo intente?"_

"_**si lo sé…pero en esta ocasión cuentas con mi apoyo" **_dijo el zorro empezando a enviar una gran cantidad de chakra al cuerpo de Naruto "_**así que inténtalo"**_

Un estallido llamo la atención de Naruto el cual miro a Link y Sheik ser disparados al aire por el gusano.

"_momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas" _pensó Naruto antes de tomar un poco de la sangre que tenía en la herida y usar el chakra del zorro para impulsarse hacia sus amigos

"_Tori-Inu-Uma-Saru-Tora" _dijo Naruto recordando la secuencia de señas

Naruto apareció en medio de sus amigos con la última seña lista.

"¡_jutsu de invocación!" _

Una enorme nube de humo cubrió a los tres héroes deteniendo también el avance del gusano que veía confundido lo que sucedía.

Cuando el humo se disipo, todos (menos Naruto) se sorprendieron al ver que de la nada había aparecido un sapo gigante…. Con Naruto, Link y Sheik en su cabeza.

"¡QUE DEMONIOS!" gritaron las brujas

"_¿pero como…?" _pensó Sheik confundida

"_Naruto… ¿Cómo es que lo haces?" pensó Link asombrado_

"_¡sí!... ¡finalmente lo hice!" _pensó felizmente Naruto "_¡logre invocar un sapo!"_

"_**y no a cualquier sapo" **_dijo el zorro "_**trajiste a nada menos que al jefe del clan…Gamabunta"**_

"_Así que al jefe… ¡genial!...ahora si aplastaremos a ese gusano"_

"**¡pero qué demonios!"** grito Gamabunta "**¡JIRAIYA!… ¡maldito pervertido en que estas pensando al traerme a la mitad del desierto!**

"_¿ehhhhhh?... ¿de qué está hablando?" _Se pregunto Naruto

"_**Obviamente no sabe que tu lo invocaste**_**"**

"_será mejor entonces que le informe…._Gran jefe Gamabunta el sabio pervertido no fue el que lo invoco…fui yo"

Gamabunta volteo a ver a las personas que se encontraban en su cabeza

"¿**tu?...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…no me hagas reír niño…no hay forma que hayas sido tu el que me haya invocado…así que ahora dime donde esta ese pervertido de Jiraiya"**

"¡no estoy bromeando!" grito Naruto exasperado "yo fui el que lo llamo"

"**escucha niño esa broma va lejos así que ya dime donde esta Jiraiya" **dijo Gamabunta mirando a todos lados en busca del pervertido "**aparte ¿para qué me llamarías?"**

La respuesta vino con un grito en frente de ellos que llamo la atención de Gamabunta, el cual tuvo pocos segundos para saltar fuera del camino del gusano

"¿**PERO QUE DEMONIOS?… JIRAIYA QUE PASA AQUÍ" **grito claramente enojado

"es por eso que yo lo invoque" dijo Naruto señalando al gusano "además ¿acaso ves señales del pervertido por aquí?

Gamabunta volteo para todos lados y efectivamente comprobó que no había señal de Jiraiya por ningún lado.

"**tienes razón Jiraiya no está aquí" **Naruto sonrió "**entonces mejor me voy"**

"¡QUE!... ¿COMO QUE TE VAS?… ¿ACASO ME ESTAS JUGANDO UNA BROMA?" grito Naruto

"**mira niño aunque tu hubieras sido el que me llamo ¿Por qué crees que me quedaría?" **dijo Gamabunta "**no sé quién eres o como recibiste el contrato, además ¿crees que porque solo me invocaste te voy a ayudar?... me trajiste a la mitad del desierto…soy un sapo por si no te has dado cuenta…no me gusta este tipo clima"**

Naruto estaba al borde de perder la cabeza, un gusano gigante quería convertirlo a él y a sus amigos en comida y ahora su única ayuda les había dicho que no le interesaba.

Viendo que la situación se pondría más difícil para ellos Sheik peso en un plan.

"ya olvídalo Naruto ya encontraremos una forma de salir de esto" dijo Sheik a un incrédulo Naruto

Gamabunta sonrió y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando…

"además no necesitamos a alguien cobarde para luchar contra eso" termino Sheik

"¿**COBARDE?" **grito Gamabunta

Naruto y Link voltearon a ver a Sheik como si se hubiera vuelto loca pero ella los calmo guiñándoles el ojo, a lo que ellos comprendieron que era lo que quería lograr.

"si tienes razón" continuo Link "¿Quién pensaría que algo tan grande podría ser tan cobarde?"

Una marca de enojo apareció en la cabeza de Gamabunta

"si mejor que se vaya no creo que nos sirva de nada" dijo Sheik

Un poco más

"sabía que los sapos comen insectos… quien pensaría que habría uno que les teme" dijo Naruto

Damas y caballeros la paciencia de Gamabunta dejo el edificio

"**YA ESTUVO" **rugió Gamabunta "**¿CREEN A CASO QUE ****YO ****DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS HUIRIA DE ESE ANIMALEJO?…YO PELEE CONTRA EL ZORRO DE NUEVE COLAS Y SOBREVIVI…Y SI CREEN QUE VOY A ESCAPAR DE ESTA PELEA… ¡PUES SE EQUIVOCAN!"**

Gamabunta saco su espada de la vaina

"**prepárense a comerse sus palabras" **el gusano resurgió "**voy a acabar con esa plaga y mostrarles porque soy el jefe de los sapos"**

Naruto creó dos clones para sujetar a Link y Sheik a la cabeza del sapo

"¡muy bien jefe!...vamos a acabarlo" dijo Naruto

El gusano y Gamabunta se lanzaron uno contra el otro al mismo tiempo.

La espada del jefe sapo choco contra la armadura de hueso del gusano causando un sonido de choque entre metales.

El gusano se hundió bajo la tierra nuevamente, antes de reaparecer segundos después tras Gamabunta el cual salto fuera de su camino y bajo su espada rápidamente con la intención de partir el gusano por la mitad.

La espada choco contra la armadura pero no le causo ni un rasguño, en cambio la cola del gusano se disparo hacia él.

Gamabunta salto pero no lo suficientemente rápido pues el aguijón rasgo su chaqueta y causo una herida en su lado izquierdo.

"**¡miserable alimaña pagaras por eso!"**Grito disgustado al ver a su enemigo sumergirse de nuevo.

Nuevamente el gusano resurgió por detrás pero esta vez el jefe estaba listo y dio un gigantesco salto hacia el cielo.

"**TOMA ESTO" **grito el sapo apuntando la punta de su espada hacia abajo mientras que la gravedad lo atraía nuevamente al suelo… con sus tres pasajeros sufriendo los efectos.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritaron los tres mientras que Naruto y sus clones juntaban todo el chakra posible para evitar salir disparados de la cabeza del sapo.

El gusano trato de sumergirse nuevamente para escapar del ataque, pero su cola quedo fuera en el último momento y la espada se clavo con toda su fuerza en ella.

El gusano saco su cabeza de la tierra y dejo escapar un grito de dolor mientras se retorcía tratando de zafar su cola de la espada.

"**jajajajajaja… así que si tenias un punto débil e maldito" **rió el jefe sapo.

Soltando su arma Gamabunta sujeto el cuerpo del gusano y lo separo de su espada causando que la cola de este se partiera en dos.

Usando su tremenda fuerza Gamabunta jalo del gusano sacándolo de la tierra enviándolo hacia el aire antes de que este cayera con fuerza sobre el suelo, donde se quedo retorciéndose de dolor.

"**chico ¿te sabes algún jutsu de fuego?" **pregunto gamabunta mientras su estomago se inflaba.

"tengo algo que puede ayudar" respondió Naruto mientras que un pequeño cristal transparente con una esfera naranja dentro de el aparecía en su frente.

"**¡hagámoslo entonces!... **_**estilo de fuego Gran bomba sapo**_**"**

Gamabunta expulso un rio de aceite en contra del gusano, al mismo tiempo que Naruto abría su boca y expulsaba un torrente de llamas en la misma dirección.

Ambos ataques se combinaron causando que una tormenta de fuego cayera sobre el gusano.

Cuando las llamas se disiparon todos vieron al gusano tendido sobre la arena, con su cuerpo quemado completamente y sin moverse.

"¡si! Lo hicimos" grito Naruto

"¡uhhhju!" grito Sheik

"**y ahora díganme… ¿Quién es el jefe? ummmmmmm"**

"ciertamente usted jefe sapo" respondió Naruto

(Aldea del desierto)

Las dos brujas veían disgustadas como su criatura era derrotada.

"arggggg… ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayan derrotado?" pregunto Hotake enojada.

"no podemos dejar que esto se quede así" dijo Koume también enojada "hay que ayudar a Twinmold antes de que sea tarde"

"totalmente de acuerdo hermana" dijo Hotake.

Ambas brujas levantaron los brazos y energía oscura apareció sobre ellas antes de hundirse dentro del caldero.

(Con nuestros héroes)

Todos se encontraban distraídos celebrando la victoria que no se dieron cuenta de una esfera oscura que apareció de la nada y se metió dentro del gusano.

Más Link si se dio cuenta de algo.

"chicos" dijo llamando su atención "creo que esto no se ha acabado"

Todos voltearon a ver al gusano, para verlo brillar con una luz purpura, antes de levantarse totalmente recuperado

"¡¿Qué?"

"¿pero cómo?"

"**no puede ser"**

Dijeron Naruto, Sheik y Gamabunta antes de que el gusano desapareciera nuevamente bajo tierra.

"**MALDITA CUCARACHA… ¡QUEDATE MUERTO!" **grito el jefe sapo mientras tomaba su espada.

Nuevamente el gusano salió de la tierra y se lanzo contra Gamabunta.

Sujetando su espada frente a el Gamabunta recibió al gusano de frente, el cual uso sus tenazas para sujetar la hoja de la espada.

Ambos contrincantes se miraron mutuamente mientras trataban de empujarse mutuamente.

Finalmente Gamabunta dio un salto hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre él y su adversario.

"**Maldita alimaña" **gruño el sapo "**ahora parece más fuerte que antes"**

"Por lo menos creo que lo dañamos" dijo Naruto

"¿Por qué dices eso Naruto?" pregunto Link

Uno de sus cuernos no está" respondió Naruto señalando al gusano

Los otros voltearon y vieron que era cierto… la pinza que se encontraba en la cabeza del gusano había desaparecido.

"_**eso ya es algo" **_pensó el jefe "**¡muy bien bicho supercrecido… si tengo que destruirte a pedazos entonces que así sea!"**

Nuevamente sapo y gusano se lanzaron con intención de destruirse… pero al igual que la primera vez la espada de Bunta solo reboto contra la armadura del gusano.

Dándose vuelta rápidamente, Gamabunta se lanzo para atacar la cola del gusano mientras este se sumergía. Pero fue interrumpido cuando algo choco contra su flanco mandándolo al piso.

"**¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?" **

Volteando todos vieron al gusano sumergiéndose en la arena.

"¡pero si esa cosa estaba…!" dijo Naruto señalando al sitio donde la cola del gusano se sumergía.

Por unos momentos reino el silencio, mas este término abruptamente cuando dos explosiones de arena llamaron la atención de todos.

En frente de ellos se dispararon al aire no uno…sino dos gusanos gigantes completamente idénticos.

"¡¿pero qué?"

"¡imposible!"

"diosas ayúdenos"

"**esto se pondrá feo"**

Dijeron Naruto, Link, Sheik y Bunta a la vez mientras los gusanos flotaban en el aire por unos momentos antes de volver a hundirse en la arena.

"ok… ¡quiere alguien explicarme ¿Cómo es que hay dos de ellos?" grito Naruto

"créeme cuando digo que no lo sé" dijo Sheik

"**sean dos o más ¡aun los aplastare!" **dijo Bunta confiado.

La plática término cuando uno de los gusanos se disparo fuera de la tierra contra ellos.

Gamabunta salto fuera de su camino y arremetió con su espada, solo para que esta fuera rechazada por la armadura del gusano.

Justo en ese momento el segundo gusano trato de atacar a Bunta por la izquierda pero este salto fuera del camino y puso distancia entre él y los dos gusanos que desaparecían nuevamente bajo la arena.

"¡Trate de atacar sus colas jefe sapo!" dijo Link "eso funciono la última vez"

Bunta se movio para atacar a los gusanos mientras estos se sumergían, mas cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar una cola, la cabeza de uno de los gusanos salió por detrás sin forma que Bunta pudiera evitarlo.

"¡Jefe cuidado!" Grito Link

"_Fuego de Din_" Naruto y Sheik liberaron dos bolas de fuego contra su atacante. Las dos esferas se combinaron en una sola y exploto sobre el rostro del gusano.

Al momento este dejo escapar un rugido de dolor, el cual Bunta aprovecho para tratar de cortar al gusano con su espada.

Desafortunadamente el segundo gusano apareció antes de que el ataque se consumara y envió a Gamabunta al aire y contra el suelo desértico.

"¡jefe!… ¿se encuentra bien?" pregunto Naruto

"**estaré bien cuando liquide a esas pestes" **dijo Bunta enfadado

"No podemos seguir atacando de esta manera" señalo Link "no importa cuán duro le dé siempre su armadura lo protegerá"

"y sus colas están fuera de alcance" dijo Sheik "cada vez que lo intentamos siempre uno de los gusanos lo defenderá".

"aun así debemos seguir intentando" dijo Naruto "_pero ¿será la única opción?"._

Naruto comenzó a pensar

"_su armadura cubre todo su cuerpo con excepción de la cola, pero como siempre están moviéndose es difícil atinarle…si tuvieran un punto blando más grande podríamos tener más ventaja… ahora la pregunta es ¿lo tienen?_

Naruto recordó la batalla

"_¡un minuto!... mi ataque a su cabeza y el fuego combinado lo afectaron…eso significa que…._ ¡sus ojos!"

Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Sheik

"sus ojos también están descubiertos" dijo Naruto "no hay armadura que los proteja… ¡jefe sapo atáquelos en el rostro!"

Uno de los gusanos se lanzo contra Bunta el cual se preparo para recibirlo con su espada. Mas el gusano en vez de continuar su avance, se volvió a sumergir en la arena a pocos metro del sapo.

"**¿A dónde fue?" **pregunto Gamabunta viendo a todos lados.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar y pequeñas explosiones de arena aparecieron alrededor de el

"¡Jefe!… ¡SALTE!" grito Naruto

Bunta dio un enorme salto a tiempo en que el terreno alrededor de él se hundía.

Desafortunadamente esto era lo que el gusano esperaba ya que al momento este salió de la tierra y se lanzo contra Gamabunta, el cual volteo y trato de usar su espada para defenderse.

Ambos contrincantes cayeron al suelo.

El cuerpo del gusano se había enroscado alrededor de Bunta el cual había intentado cortar el rostro del gusano con su espada, pero esta había sido atrapada por las tenazas de su enemigo.

Ahora ambos se encontraban midiendo fuerzas, el gusano tratando de desarmar a Gamabunta y Gamabunta tratando de liberar su arma y terminar con su adversario.

Los ocupantes de la cabeza de Gamabunta observaban el enfrentamiento, sorprendidos por la fuerza de ambos luchadores más pronto esto término al escuchar el rugido de enojo del segundo gusano.

Dicho ser, se había recuperado del ataque a sus ojos y se dirigía saliendo y entrando de la arena contra ellos.

"JEFE SAPO" grito Link

"**estoy un poco ocupado" **dijo Bunta al ver al segundo gusano ir por ellos "**¡que alguien piense en algo!"**

El segundo gusano se acercaba a gran velocidad mientras que nuestros héroes trataban de pensar en una solución. Finalmente a Link se le ocurrió algo.

"jefe sapo ¿cree que pueda alejar la cabeza de este gusano?" Pregunto

"**podría hacerlo pero ¿para qué?" **

"necesito que me arroje hacia el otro" respondió

"¡¿Qué cosa!" gritaron Naruto y Sheik a la vez.

"miren no hay tiempo para explicar solo necesito que el jefe lo haga" respondió Link en voz firme.

"**solo un problema**" dijo Gamabunta "**no creo que me dé tiempo de volver a cubrirme contra el**"

Gamabunta decía la verdad. El cuerpo del gusano lo envolvía impidiendo que saltara fuera del alcance de un ataque, lo que significaba que si Gamabunta movía su espada para alejar la cabeza del gusano de ellos, no le daría tiempo de colocarla de nuevo para evitar un nuevo golpe.

Viendo esto Naruto pensó una solución

"jefe haga lo que dice Link…Sheik y yo lo cubriremos" dijo mientras el símbolo del fuego de Din aparecía en su frente.

"**muy bien…espero que tengan razón"**

En un rápido movimiento Gamabunta libero su espada y obligo al gusano a doblarse hacia atrás. A la vez Link salto de la cabeza del sapo para ser atrapado por la lengua de este y ser lanzado con gran fuerza hacia el aire y en contra del segundo gusano.

(Con Gamabunta)

Mientras que el jefe sapo arrojaba a Link, el gusano con el que estaba batallando volvió a enviar su cabeza en contra de Gamabunta el cual no tenía manera de bloquear a tiempo el ataque. Más eso no significaba que estaba indefenso.

"¡Sheik ahora!" grito Naruto

Sheik bajo su máscara y libero junto con Naruto un torrente de llamas en contra del gusano. A la vez los dos clones realizaron un grupo de señas de manos diciendo "_estilo de viento: gran ventarrón" _enviando una enorme tormenta de viento que combinándose con el fuego causo que una tormenta de llamas golpeara al gusano.

El ataque causo que el gusano se parara en seco al sentir el ataque en su rostro. Más una vez que el ataque termino, el gusano intento nuevamente su ataque…solo para encontrarse con el final de la espada de Gamabunta.

El efecto fue inmediato, y el gusano rugió de dolor al sentir el arma hundiéndose en su rostro. Su cuerpo libero al sapo y comenzó a retorcerse antes de que se oscureciera y cada sección de este explotara.

(Con Link)

Con la fuerza del lanzamiento de Gamabunta, Link pronto se vio en el aire a una gran altura del suelo. Más eso no le importaba al ver que su objetivo se acercaba a su posición.

Calculando el momento, Link desenfundo su espada, y la sujeto con ambas manos con la punta de esta mirando hacia abajo. Permitiendo que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo Link comenzó a caer.

El gusano seguía saliendo y entrando en la arena en su avance en contra de Gamabunta, mas no se dio cuenta de un objeto cayendo a gran velocidad, y cuando su cabeza volvió a salir de la tierra, su ojo superior se encontró con la espada de Link.

Rugiendo de dolor el gusano comenzó a agitar su cabeza con la esperanza de sacar la espada y espadachín de su ojo.

Link sujeto con fuerza su espada tratando de no salir disparado por la fuerza del gusano, mas con el rabillo del ojo vio algo que lo hizo cambiar de idea.

Liberando su espada del ojo Link se permitió caer a la vez que la enorme espada de Gamabunta se clavaba en el rostro del gusano.

Usando su Clawshoot Link se sujeto al mango de la espada evitando su caída a la tierra.

Desde su posición Link vio como el cuerpo del gusano se oscurecía y cada sección de el explotaba, hasta que la cabeza desapareció y la espada callo y se clavo en la tierra.

"¡siiiiiiiiiiiii!... lo hicimos" grito Naruto

Link volteo y vio que Gamabunta se acercaba para recobrar su espada, con Naruto y Sheik gritando felizmente en su cabeza.

"excelente trabajo Link" le grito Sheik con una gran sonrisa,

Link le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un pulgar arriba a los dos

"**tengo que admitir" **dijo el jefe sapo ganándose la atención de los tres "**fueron grandes movimientos los que tuviste allá atrás al igual que una mente ágil para sacarnos del problema" **volteo a ver a Naruto "**dime chico… ¿Cómo te llamas?"**

Con toda la acción Naruto había olvidado presentarse.

"oh…lo lamento jefe. Mi nombre es Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki"

"¿_**Uzumaki?...así que el chico Kyuubi eh…**_**muy bien Naruto a partir de este momento te nombro invocador oficial del contrato de los sapos"**

"¡¿Qué!... ¿lo dice en serio?….SIIIIIIIIIIIII" grito feliz Naruto "¡muchas gracias jefe sapo!... ¡le juro que no lo lamentara!

"**solo recuerda NO volverme a invocar en el desierto o serás TU el que lo lamentara" **viendo a Link y luego a Sheik "**fue un placer conocerlos a los dos pero recuerden… ¡NO ME VUELVAN A LLAMAR COBARDE!"**

El suelo entero tembló por el grito de Gamabunta.

"s-si jefe…lamento eso" dijo Sheik nerviosa.

"igualmente jefe sapo" dijo Link mientras se descolgaba de la espada y caía de pie al suelo.

"**bien será mejor que me valla" **dijo Bunta mientras colocaba su espada en la vaina "**este sol ya es bastante insoportable y malo para mi piel" **y sin otra palabra, desapareció en una nube de humo.

Aunque agarrados por sorpresa por la desaparición de Gamabunta, Naruto y Sheik lograron realizar un rápido 'Viento de Din' y ponerse a salvo al lado de Link.

Sin otra palabra, y después de cancelar a sus clones, los tres se pusieron nuevamente en camino a la entrada del templo.

(Aldea del desierto-al mismo tiempo)

Las dos brujas se encontraban furiosas hasta el punto en que sacaban fuego por los ojos (o congelaban con la mirada según el caso). Su criatura no había sido capaz de destruir a esos idiotas y ahora ellos tenían paso libre al templo.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" grito Koume "¿Cómo es que se nos ocurrió enviar a un gusano a realizar este trabajo?"

"¡y ¿Cómo quieres que sepa?" grito Kotake "ESTA FUE TU IDEA PARA EMPEZAR"

"¡¿MI IDEA?" le replico Koume "si mal no recuerdo FUE UNA BABOSA LA QUE TRAJO A ESE GUSANO"

"¿¡ME ESTAS LLAMANDO BABOSA!" exploto Kotake

"¡AHORA ERES UNA BABOSA SORDA!"

"¡VIEJO MURCIELAGO!"

"¡VERRUGA ENGRANGENADA!"

"¡TRIPAS DE SAPO!"

"¡PATAS DE GALLO!"

"¡EXCREMENTO DE DODONGO!"

"¡ALIENTO DE BUBLIN!"

"¡NARIZONA!"

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!…. ¡ESO FUE TODO!"

Ambas brujas materializaron sus escobas de las cuales la punta de una ardía en llamas mientras la de la otra era envuelta en una energía azulada.

"¡VAMOS DAME UN MOTIVO!… ¡TE RETO!" dijo Kotake a su hermana.

Antes de que esto terminara en batalla Rubi decidió separar a sus señoras.

"¡mis señoras por favor!" grito Rubi poniéndose en medio de las dos "este no es el momento para pelear entre ustedes."

"tiene razón" dijo Koume bajando su escoba "deberíamos concentrarnos en esos mocosos"

"vamos podemos alcanzarlos en el templo" completo Kotake.

"y entonces su sangre correrá" dijo Rubi subiendo sus cimitarras.

Las tres se disponían a salir y dirigirse al templo cuando un crujir en la puerta llamo su atención.

Las tres voltearon a ver…. ¡justo al momento en que la puerta explotaba y una tormenta de arena se colaba en la casa!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" las tres gritaron mientras eran sepultadas por la arena.

Fuera en la aldea, la terrible tormenta arremolinaba dunas enteras sobre ella, poco a poco sepultándola bajo el desierto.

Sobre la tormenta, un enorme búho marrón observaba todo, antes de batir sus alas y dirigirse hacia el templo del espíritu.

(Con nuestros héroes)

En frente de los tres aventureros, se alzaba el imponente coloso el cual en su interior ocultaba el templo del espíritu. En su base dos enormes puertas de piedra con el símbolo de la trifuerza pintada sobre ellas bloqueaban el acceso al templo a nuestros héroes.

Con un asentamiento de parte de Link, Sheik saco su arpa y comenzó a tocar

(**Arrullo de Zelda)**

En cuanto la canción fue tocada, las puertas se abrieron y los tres penetraron en el templo.

(Interior del templo del espíritu)

En frente de ellos se habría una gran cámara circular con tan solo una escalera en medio con el símbolo de la luna y la estrella en los pasamanos, dos enormes estatuas de cobras se alzaban imponentes a su lado.

"Wooooh" dijo Naruto sin aliento

"te comprendo" dijo Sheik

"Así que este es el templo del espíritu…tengo que admitir es asombroso" dijo Link

"y también peligroso" dijo Sheik "tengamos cuidado…no sabemos qué trampas pueda haber ocultas"

"vamos princesa" dijo Naruto adentrándose en el templo "después de enfrentarnos a ese gusano ¿que nos puede pasar aquí?"

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando los dos jarrones que se encontraban a los pies de la escalera flotaron y se lanzaron en su contra.

Rápidamente Naruto subió su escudo en el cual los jarrones se estrellaron con fuerza.

"creo que mejor…si hay que tener cuidado" dijo Naruto.

Los tres comenzaron a avanzar con sus armas listas para defenderse. Al final de la escalera se encontraron con una enorme abertura en la pared. Viendo que era el único camino decidieron ir por allí.

Un pequeño pasillo después, los tres se encontraron en una nueva habitación más pequeña que la anterior y cuyos únicos ocupantes era una enorme cuchilla giratoria en el suelo y una rara estatua con un ojo giratorio por cabeza.

"raro… creí que para un templo como este habría más trampas que esa" dijo Link señalando la cuchilla

"¿hablas por experiencia?" pregunto Sheik

"exacto"

La cuchilla era fácil de esquivar pero mientras lo intentaban ninguno se dio cuenta de que el ojo de la estatua se había posado en ellos y que comenzaba a emitir una luz oscura.

Nadie excepto cierto zorro.

"**¡chico CUIDADO!" **grito Kyuubi

Naruto volteo a la vez que el ojo de la estatua disparaba un rayo de humo azulado en su contra.

Actuando por impulso Naruto subió su escudo, el cual lo protegió en contra del rayo. Mas cuando se disponía a bajarlo Naruto noto que el ojo de la estatua volvía a dispara lo que lo que lo obligo a mantener su escudo en alto.

Sorprendidos por el primer ataque de la estatua tanto Link como Sheik se vieron obligados a rodar fuera de la línea de ataque. Cuando se voltearon para contraatacar se dieron cuenta de que el ojo atacaba solamente a Naruto, el cual se encontraba cubriéndose con su escudo.

En un segundo flechas y agujas volaron a la estatua… solo para revotar en ella.

"¡está hecha de metal!" dijo Shiek

"entonces… ¡intentemos esto!" dijo Link sacando una bomba y arrojándola a la estatua

El efecto fue más eficaz. El cuerpo de la estatua exploto, seguido después por el ojo.

Naruto bajo su escudo y le mando un agradecimiento a Link.

Ahora que ese problema estaba resuelto, solo quedaba resolver uno nuevo.

Tres puestas. Dos cubiertas por barrotes de hierro y una cerrada por una cadena con un candado.

"ok… ¿alguna idea?" pregunto Naruto

"la puerta necesita una llave" dijo Link "y si este templo se parece en algo a otros que he visitado, la llave debe estar oculta por algún lugar del templo"

"quizás esté detrás de alguna de las otras puertas" sugirió Sheik

"¿pero como abrirlas?" se pregunto Naruto.

"¿quizás haya algún interruptor para mover esos barrotes?" respondió Sheik

Después de eso los tres se pusieron a indagar toda la habitación buscando algo como un interruptor, pero aparte de la cuchilla giratoria, todo era roca solida.

"nada" dijo Link exasperado

"igual" dijo Naruto

"tampoco nada" dijo Sheik

"**yo ya vi algo" **dijo Kyuubi

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_

"**me refiero que deberías voltear a ver hacia arriba"**

Volteado hacia arriba Naruto vio una especie de prisma colgando del techo

"¡OIGAN!...miren" grito señalando el prisma

"quizás eso se lo que buscamos" dijo Sheik

"si es así" dijo Link preparando su arco "averigüémoslo"

La flecha le dio directo al prisma causando que este brillara con una luz dorada. Al mismo tiempo, los barrotes de las puertas se alzaron permitiendo su uso.

"y bien… ¿Cuál tomamos?" pregunto Naruto

"podríamos separarnos y ver de los dos lados" sugirió Sheik

"no…eso es muy peligroso" dijo Link "por lo que sabemos una de esas puertas podría liderar a una trampa"

"quizás no tengamos que ir nosotros" dijo Naruto antes de colocar sus dedos en una posición de cruz "dejemos que mis clones se encarguen…_ jutsu clon sombra"_

Y salieron… ningún clon

"¿eh?... ¿qué paso?" pregunto Naruto confundido "_jutsu clon sombra"_

De nuevo no paso nada

"¿PERO QUE PASA?"

"**algo está bloqueando tu chakra" **dijo el zorro "**igual que en el bosque"**

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿ocurre algo malo?" pregunto Sheik confundida de no ver a ningún duplicado de Naruto aparecer.

"Al parecer algo bloque mi chakra"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Link

"en el sitio donde encontré la espada maestra también me era imposible hacerlo" explico Naruto "y ahora parece que lo mismo pasa aquí"

"posiblemente haya algún mecanismo para evitar que gente con habilidad de usar chakra pueda usarlo aquí" dijo Sheik

"entonces esto se puso más difícil" dijo Naruto antes de volver a mirar las puertas.

"ok lo mejor será que intentemos una" dijo Link mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la derecha.

Naruto y Sheik lo siguieron y entre los tres atravesaron al siguiente cuarto.

El cuarto en cuestión era simple, con la excepción de enormes piedras rodando en él y también la presencia de rupias plateadas.

"¿quizás debimos tomar la otra puerta?" dijo Sheik

"no esperen…miren" dijo Link señalando el otro extremo del cuarto donde se encontraba otra puerta cubierta por barrotes.

"ok…ahí hay una puerta, ¿pero dónde está el dispositivo que la abre?" pregunto Naruto.

Alrededor del cuarto no había nada más que las enormes rocas rodando de un lado a otro y las extrañas rupias plateadas.

"quizás sea algo tonto pero…." Dijo Naruto

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunto Sheik

En vez de contestar Naruto camino hasta topar con pared y mirar de frente a la puerta.

"un minuto" dijo Link "Naruto espero que no estés pensando en…."

No llego a terminar la frase ya que Naruto se lanzo en carrera en dirección a la puerta.

Llegando al borde de la plataforma, Naruto pego un salto, atrapando la rupia plateada que se encontraba flotando, y caer en medio de dos rocas rodantes.

Al ser atrapada la rupia dejo escapar un sonido musical.

Volteando a su derecha Naruto observo otra rupia plateada en un hueco de la pared. Al tomarla, esta emitió el mismo sonido que la primera, solo que más agudo.

Volteando, Naruto vio otra rupia en un agujero en frente del camino de una de las piedras.

Calculando el momento Naruto corrió en esa dirección mientras que la piedra se dirigía en la dirección contraria. Entrando en el agujero, y tomando la rupia, Naruto observo otra más en otro de los agujeros en frente de el.

Saliendo de su agujero antes de que la piedra retornara, Naruto corrió en diagonal en dirección de la rupia, rodando fuera del camino de la segunda roca y tomando la cuarta rupia sin problema.

La quinta rupia que Naruto vio, se encontraba en la misma posición que la segunda, así que todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue esperar a que la roca se alejara para poder tomarla.

Cuando la quinta rupia libero su melodía, inmediatamente los barrotes de metal de la puerta se alzaron. Entonces Naruto llamo a sus compañeros para que se acercaran.

Link y Sheik estaban atónitos por lo que Naruto había hecho así que cuando lograron retomar control sobre sus mentes e ir hacia donde se encontraba Naruto hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió.

Gritar.

"¡¿exactamente que estabas pensando?" grito Link

"al ver las rupias se me ocurrió que tal vez no eran solo como decoración, así que decidí probar que pasaría si tomaba una y cómo ves todo salió bien" explico Naruto

Al ver que no podían negar eso, los tres cruzaron la puerta al siguiente cuarto.

El siguiente cuarto era pequeño y solo había un pequeño cofre de madera en su interior.

"ok… no se ustedes pero esto tiene la palabra trampa escrita sobre el" dijo Naruto

Los tres comenzaron a acercarse y aunque al principio no sucedía nada, de repente algo cayó sobre Sheik.

El impacto del objeto llamo la atención de Naruto y Link los cuales voltearon a ver con horror a lo que parecía ser una enorme babosa gelatinosa en el lugar que antes ocupaba su amiga.

"¡ZELDA!" gritaron ambos,

La babosa se retorció un momento antes de comprimirse y expulsar a Sheik contra la pared.

Los chicos fueron corriendo hacia ella.

"¡Zelda ¿estás bien?" pregunto Link

Mas cuando Sheik alzó la cabeza solo pudo gritar "¡cuidado!"

Ambos voltearon para ver que la extraña babosa se había arrastrado rápidamente sobre ellos.

Los tres saltaron fuera de su camino. Link y Naruto desenvainaron sus armas, mas cuando Sheik quiso hacerlo, noto que su daga no estaba.

"¡mi daga… no está!" grito desconcertada.

"¿Qué cosa?" volteo a preguntarle Naruto.

Mas esto le costó caro ya que la babosa estiro la parte superior de su cuerpo y engullo a Naruto antes de que este pudiera evitarlo.

"¡Naruto!" Grito Sheik

La babosa volvió aretorcerse y comprimirse antes de expulsar a Naruto contra Sheik.

"¡aggg!...eso fue asqueroso" dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie

"Ni me lo digas" dijo Sheik.

La babosa comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos por lo cual ambos se prepararon para recibirla. Sheik con sus agujas y Naruto con su espada y su ¿escudo?

"¡Mi escudo!" dijo al ver que también había desaparecido

Ambos voltearon al ver que la babosa estaba sobre ellos, pero entonces una flecha se clavo en su cuerpo gelatinoso, causando que se detuviera y cambiara de dirección hacia Link el cual por algún motivo sonreía.

Cuando la babosa estaba a medio camino, de repente esta exploto. Producto de la bomba que había sido atada en la flecha que se había clavado en ella.

Al desaparecer su cuerpo tanto Naruto como Sheik vieron sus armas en el sitio en el cual había estado la babosa.

"¿esa cosa comía armas?" pregunto Naruto mientras recogía su escudo.

"eso parece" respondió Sheik amarrándose su daga a la cintura.

Mientras Link caminaba hacia el cofre, el cual abrió para revisar su contenido.

"Al menos tenemos lo que necesitamos" dijo sacando una pequeña llave del cofre.

Con dicha llave en su poder los tres regresaron a la habitación de tres puertas en la cual pudieron usar la llave para retirar el candado de la puerta y acceder a la siguiente parte del templo.

Al atravesar la puerta, se encontraron en un pasillo en el cual no había nada, salvo dos jarrones. Más cuando dieron dos pasos dentro, otra babosa se descolgó del techo y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.

Solo para recibir dos bombazos de parte de Naruto.

"¿no fue eso un poco…exagerado?" pregunto Sheik.

"preferirías haberte arriesgado a volver ser tragada por una de esas cosas" respondió Naruto

"buen punto" dijo Sheik.

Al final del pasillo había una pared la cual los tres pudieron trepar llegando a huna habitación con una estatua de una cobra con un espejo en su cuerpo. En las paredes había varios soles de metal.

"¿Qué habrá que hacer aquí?" se pregunto Sheik

"¡hey!...ya lo sé" dijo Naruto "tenemos que alumbrar los soles para que se abra la puerta"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Fanadi tiene un sol parecido a estos en su tienda" dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a una de las barras que se encontraban en la base de la estatua "y si lo que creo es correcto con esto podremos alúmbralos"

Aplicando un poco de fuerza, Naruto logro girar la estatua de tal forma que el rayo de luz que se colaba en el templo, se reflejara en el espejo hacia uno de los soles.

Más este, en vez de iluminarse y sonreír como el que estaba en la tienda de Fanadi, exploto en llamas hasta desaparecer.

"ok…estoy seguro que eso no debía pasar" dijo Naruto

"posiblemente haya interruptores falsos y el verdadero este mesclado entre ellos"

"bien entonces solo tendré que girar la estatua hasta hallar el verdadero" dijo naruto mientras se proponía mover la estatua de nuevo.

_**TAP-TAP**_

Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ese ruido

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Naruto viendo a todos lados

Sheik y Link también comenzaron a buscar el origen del ruido

_**TAP-TAP**_

"¿de dónde vino eso?" dijo Link buscando frenéticamente el origen.

Naruto se separo de la estatua y comenzó a mover su mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

_**PAF**_

Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque fue lanzado contra la pared por una fuerza invisible.

"NARUTO" gritaron sus amigos mientras desenvainaban sus armas

Link comenzó a avanzar hacia donde había estado Naruto cuando la misma fuerza invisible lo golpeo enviándolo al lado de Naruto

"LINK" grito Sheik al verlo caer

Entonces Sheik corrió hacia el lado opuesto del cuarto tratando de ver que es lo que había golpeado a sus amigos, cuando eso la golpeo enviándola a centímetros de caer en el hoyo por donde habían subido.

Naruto y Link se pararon y se prepararon a luchar con lo que sea que hubiera ahí pero cuando comenzaron a avanzar, primero Link y luego Naruto fueron golpeados nuevamente enviándolos al suelo.

Sheik alzo la mirada y vio que del lugar de donde Link había sido lanzado, se alzaba un poco de polvo, como si algo hubiera aterrizado ahí.

Al principio creyó que había sido su imaginación, pero fijándose cuidadosamente vio que lo mismo pasaba cuando Naruto fue lanzado por segunda ocasión.

"_ok eso no fue mi imaginación… ¿qué es entonces…¿acaso hay aquí un….¡ser invisibles!" _Sheik busco con rapidez dentro su traje hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando

La lente de la verdad.

"_permite ver lo que se oculta en las sombras" _recito Sheik antes de mirar a través del ojo mágico.

Lo que vio la paralizo momentáneamente.

Era una mano. Una mano monstruosa gigante de color ladrillo que se movía por su cuenta y que flotaba en el aire momentos antes de lanzarse contra ella.

Inmediatamente Sheik rodo fuera de su camino evitando el ataque.

"¡chicos veo que nos ataca!" dijo antes de saltar hasta la puerta y lanzarle el lente a Link, el cual miro a su enemigo.

"¡bien hecho Sheik!" dijo aliviado al ver que ya podía defenderse "Naruto prepárate"

"tu dime" respondió preparando su espada

El Floormaster giro sobre si antes de lanzarse en contra de Naruto.

"¡escudo!" grito Link. Naruto subió su escudo y de inmediato sintió el golpe de algo chocando contra el "ahora ¡ataca!"

En un rápido movimiento Naruto blandeo su arma dándole al monstruo antes de que este se retirara.

Link respiro aliviado al ver a la criatura disolverse en un fuego verdoso y bajo el ojo de la verdad.

"me alegra que eso no nos molestara tanto" dijo Naruto mientras se reunía con sus compañeros.

"tú lo dijiste. La verdad es que me alegra que hayas averiguado que era lo que nos atacaba" dijo Link entregándole la lente a Sheik

"si… sino tendríamos muchos AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grito Naruto

"¡¿Qué PASA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grito Link

Viendo que quizás la batalla no había acabado, Sheik dio tres saltos hacia atrás y activo el ojo nuevamente.

Justo para ver a una mano monstruosa pequeña saltar hacia ella a gran velocidad.

En un parpadeo Sheik desenvaino su daga y corto la mano a la mitad.

Volteando a ver a sus amigos, Sheik vio con horror que dos manos más se habían sujetado a los dos y parecían estar succionando algo de sus cuerpos.

Las dos manos soltaron a sus prisioneros y, ante el asombro de la princesa, aumentaron su tamaño hasta alcanzar el tamaño de la mano original.

"aggg" se quejo Naruto al sentir que su energía disminuía.

"NARUTO EN FRENTE" grito Sheik lanzando cuatro agujas con precisión hacia el Floormaster.

Viendo donde las agujas se detenían Naruto volvió a blandir su espada destruyendo nuevamente a la criatura.

Mas cuando Sheik vio a través de la lente, vio que cuando la criatura era destruida, era remplazada por tres más pequeñas.

"CUIDADO EN FRENTE HAY MAS…." No pudo terminar, pues el segundo Floormaster decidió sacarla del camino, tumbándola en el piso, causando que el ojo de la verdad saliera de sus manos.

"SHEIK" grito Naruto pero pronto volvió a sentir la sensación de que algo lo estaba ahorcando.

Mientras, otro de los pequeños Floormasters, se empezó a acercar a Sheik, listo para absorber su energía, bajo la 'mirada' del Floormaster adulto. Más cuando se disponía a comenzar, una garra de metal lo atrapo destruyéndolo.

El Floormaster adulto volteo y vio a Link, el cual se había recuperado y había recogido el ojo de la verdad.

Un pequeño ruido a su derecha causo que Link volteara a ver a un segundo adulto y al último pequeño alejarse de Naruto y dirigirse hacia él con todas las intenciones de atacarlo.

Los tres Floormasters se Lanzaron contra Link el cual rodo rápidamente fuera de su camino y se reunió con Sheik.

Los tres monstruos voltearon listos para volver a envestir cuando una bomba cayó sobre ellos, destruyéndolos.

"ok…si eso no los acabo no se que los acabara" dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y volteaba a ver a sus amigos.

"no cantes victoria aun" dijo Link "si lo que creo es correcto eso solo destruirá al pequeño mientras que causara que los adultos se dividan en tres cada uno"

"debemos entonces destruir a todos los pequeños antes que nos ataquen" Sheik despertando.

"creo saber que hacer" dijo Naruto mientras que el símbolo de fuego aparecía en su frente "pero necesitare que ustedes estén fuera del camino"

"lo tengo cubierto" dijo Sheik mientras que un símbolo parecido al de Naruto excepto de color azul aparecía en su frente

"Lo que estén planeando mejor háganlo ahora" dijo Link viendo por la lente a seis pequeños monstruos listos para atacar.

En un movimiento Sheik se hinco con los brazos extendidos causando que un domo de energía azulada la cubriera a ella y a Link.

Al mismo tiempo Naruto golpeo su puño contra su mano izquierda lo que hizo aparecer un domo de fuego a su alrededor. De inmediato golpeo su puño contra el suelo, lo que causo que el domo se expandiera, incinerando todo lo que tocara, ósea a los floormasters.

Cuando las llamas se extinguieron, Sheik disipo su campo de fuerza, y Link se dirigió a checar a Naruto

"Hey… ¿estás bien?"

"si pero…solo tengo….algo que preguntarte" Dijo un jadeante Naruto.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué decías de las trampas antes?" pregunto Naruto recuperando el aliento.

"ok admito que no esperaba esto" dijo Link un poco apenado.

"será mejor asegurarnos que no vuelva a pasar." Dijo Sheik.

"entonces tendremos que acertar al sol correcto esta vez" observo Naruto

"pero como aun hay otros 3 más de los cuales escoger" respondió Sheik viendo a los soles restantes. "¿cómo sabremos cual es el correcto sin activar otra trampa?"

Por su parte, Link comenzó a pensar en algo.

"dime Sheik ¿no dijiste que esta lente nos ayudaría a diferenciar la verdad de la ilusión?" pregunto

"si en si esa es la función de la lente… ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"veamos… aquí hay 3 soles de los cuales dos son falsos y uno destraba la puerta" explico Link "ya vimos que los soles falsos arden y activan una trampa…así que no creo equivocarme al decir que cuatro de estos soles son ilusiones que encubren una trampa así que…"

"la lente nos podría señalar que sol es el correcto" finalizo Sheik.

"vale la pena intentarlo" dijo Link mirando por la lente

"¿y que ves?" pregunto Naruto

"ese de ahí" dijo Link señalando el penúltimo sol de izquierda a derecha "es el único que no desaparece

"ok" dijo Naruto y comenzó a mover la estatua. Cuando la luz el sol anterior al real, este desapareció causando que nuestros héroes preparan sus armas, pero se relajaron un poco al ver que solo aparecía un pequeño cofre.

"no se ustedes pero yo no me arriesgare a abrir eso" dijo Naruto y siguió moviendo la estatua, con Link y Sheik en total acuerdo con él.

Finalmente la luz toco el sol real el cual comenzó a brillar y las barras de la puerta se alzaron permitiendo el paso a la siguiente habitación hacia la cual nuestros héroes accedieron de inmediato.

Salieron en lo que supusieron que debía ser la sala principal del templo. Era una enorme sala, sin nada más que puertas antorchas y una enorme estatua sin rostro que tocaba el techo con su cabeza y que en frente de ella había una enorme plataforma de piedra sostenida por cadenas.

"subamos ahí" sugirió Link "podremos ver mejor la habitación y decidir hacia dónde dirigirnos"

Los demás asintieron y después de usar los Clawshoots (con Link sosteniendo a Sheik) todos se encontraron en la plataforma de piedra.

"ok por ahora solo parece haber puertas cerradas" dijo Link observando la habitación

"quizás haya algún interruptor como antes" dijo Sheik

"o una puerta sin barrotes o cerradura" dijo Naruto señalando la estatua.

Link y Sheik voltearon y vieron que al fondo del agujero que tenia la estatua en vez de rostro había una puerta totalmente desprotegida.

"no sé si creer que es suerte…" comenzó Link

"o trampa" termino Sheik

"Ahora que lo dicen" Naruto vio por toda la habitación "no parece que se hayan esforzado mucho protegiendo este lugar"

"si aparte de los monstruos las trampas han sido fáciles de esquivar" dijo Link "como si quisieran que creyéramos que es fácil obtener la ocarina"

"bien pero como es el único paso libre creo que habrá que arriesgarnos" dijo Sheik

"pero manténganse alertas por cualquier cosa" dijo Link usando su Clawshoot nuevamente.

Naruto y Sheik se le unieron poco después y los tres pasaron por la puerta misteriosa

La habitación continua estaba totalmente desierta. Decorada únicamente por columnas y dos estatuas oscuras de guerreros al lado del marco por donde habían pasado. Al final de la habitación sin embrago, se encontraba otra puerta descubierta.

"no se ustedes pero esto me da mala espina" dijo Link

"**el elfo tiene razón" **hablo el zorro en la cabeza de Naruto "**algo aquí simplemente grita la palabra trampa una y otra vez"**

Los tres se adentraron en la habitación totalmente alertas y observando por si aparecía alguna señal de peligro.

Y desafortunadamente para ellos una apareció.

Cuando se encontraban en el medio de la habitación, barrotes de hierro cayeron sellando la puerta al igual que un sonido como de algo pesado cayendo se escucho detrás de ellos.

Los tres voltearon para ver a las dos estatuas de antes brincando a buena velocidad contra ellos.

Rodando fuera del camino Link y Naruto Lanzaron un par de bombas en contra de sus enemigos causando que las estatuas explotaran en pedazos.

Mas no hubo tiempo para celebrar por que al momento de ser destruidas, cuatro círculos de fuego aparecieron en cada esquina del cuarto, de los cuales se materializaron cuatro esqueletos, portando armadura, espadas y escudos.

Al principio Link recordó al espíritu del guerrero antiguo pero la mirada de estos esqueletos era de maldad pura y se veía que lo que querían era pelea.

"tal parece que esta es la trampa mayor" dijo Link desenvainando

"bien entonces que dicen si la acabamos" dijo Sheik con agujas en mano

"mostrémosle a estos cabezas de hueso a no meterse con nosotros" dijo Naruto con espada lista para la acción.

Y así la batalla comenzó.

* * *

**(Continua en la siguiente parte)**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Batalla en el desierto… ¡la ocarina del tiempo! (PT. 2)

Link, Sheik y Naruto se lanzaron sobre sus oponentes (dos para Naruto) listos para defenderse y salir de la trampa.

Link se lanzo al aire y se preparo para cortar al Stalfos a la mitad, mas el escudo de su enemigo se interpuso en el ataque. Al momento, el esqueleto arremetió con su espada mas Link salto fuera de su camino y se volvió a lanzar contra él. Esta vez espada choco contra espada, y ambos guerreros comenzaron a intercambiar mandoblazos, con el uso ocurrente de sus escudos para bloquear o intentar sacar de balance al oponente.

En un momento dado el Stalfos retrocedió e intento el mismo ataque aéreo de Link, mas este rodo en el último instante quedando a espaldas del esqueleto, lo que Link aprovecho para ponerle fin a la batalla con un fuerte ataque trasero eliminando al esqueleto.

(Sheik)

Al momento de iniciar la batalla Sheik lanzo sus agujas con gran velocidad contra su Stalfos, mas pronto vio que sus agujas no la ayudarían al ver al esqueleto pararlas con su escudo e inmediatamente lanzarse al aire.

Sheik salto fuera del camino del Stalfos y desenvaino su daga lista para tomar esta batalla de forma personal.

El Stalfos ataco con todo lo que tenia, mas la agilidad de la princesa le hacía sumamente difícil dar un golpe. Mas su resistencia y su escudo causaban que los ataques de Sheik no resultaran en algo más que una molestia para el esqueleto.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería desasearse del escudo, Sheik formulo un plan.

Sheik lanzo una ráfaga de agujas en contra del Stalfos causando que este se cubriera con su escudo, al igual que molestarlo .cuando termino el ataque el esqueleto se impulso al aire para intentar su ataque aéreo pero Sheik se quito en el último segundo a la vez que lanzaba su daga en contra del esqueleto.

El arma voló y se clavo justo en la unión del brazo y el hombro causando que todo el brazo del esqueleto cayera al suelo.

El Stalfos se dio la vuelta para cargar contra Sheik pero fue recibido por una bola de fuego que esta había preparado. Sin escudo que lo protegiera el ataque de la princesa le dio totalmente acabando con su existencia.

(Naruto)

"_realmente quisiera poder hacer clones ahora" _pensó Naruto al ver a los dos esqueletos guerreros que cargaban contra él.

Naruto corrió contra ellos y cuando ambos sacudieron sus armas, rodo por debajo de ellas colocándose detrás de sus enemigos. En menos de un segundo el boomerang Haku voló y congelo a uno de los Stalfos permitiéndole a Naruto concentrarse en el que quedaba.

Dicho esqueleto se lanzo al aire y bajo su espada listo para rebanar al joven ninja por la mitad, mas este salto hacia atrás y aprovechando una de las columnas de piedra, se impulso y golpeo con su escudo al esqueleto enviándolo de un giro al suelo.

En ese momento el segundo Stalfos se libero de su prisión de hielo y se movió para atacar a Naruto, pero Naruto movió su escudo interceptando la espada de su atacante, y de un rápido movimiento causo que este perdiera su equilibrio descubriendo su espalda, lo que Naruto aprovecho y arremetió con un fuerte espadazo acabando con su adversario.

Más cuando tres de los Stalfos cayeron, pronto los cuatro círculos de fuego se iluminaron más y pronto cuatro nuevas criaturas aparecieron. En medio de aullidos, cuatro Wolfos hicieron presencia en el templo.

Los tres héroes prepararon sus armas para enfrentar esta nueva amenaza.

Los cuatro lobos se lanzaron contra nuestros héroes, lanzando zarpazos con sus garras.

Link y Naruto detuvieron los ataques con sus escudos, mientras Sheik esquivaba los ataques con gran agilidad dando voltereta y giros.

Link y Naruto contraatacaron con sus espadas, pero los Wolfos se cubrieron con sus brazos. Sorprendentemente las espadas revotaron en ellos, como si su pelo estuviera hecho de metal.

El Wolfo ataco nuevamente a Link más este salto fuera de su ataque, y aprovecho que su oponente exponía su espalda en cada ataque para sacudir un buen mandoblazo derribando al lobo.

Antes de que su enemigo pudiera recuperarse, Link salto y clavo su espada en el pecho de la bestia.

"lo lamento" dijo Link "los de tu raza son los últimos a los que quisiera enfrentar"

Dicho y hecho Link se lanzo a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, Sheik se encontró con el mismo problema que Link con respecto a la defensa de los lobos, mas ella le encontró una rápida solución al utilizar magia, y convertir al lobo en una antorcha viviente con la ayuda de una bola de fuego.

Naruto por su parte, se vio nuevamente bajo el ataque de dos enemigos. Y se encontraba actualmente esquivando las garras de los dos lobos.

"_estos chicos no se rinden_" pensó naruto "_creo que mejor acabo con_…"

"¡_**CHICO DETRÁS**_!" grito Kyuubi

Naruto volteo a tiempo para ver el Stalfo que había quedado saltando en el aire con espada lista para matar.

A la vez, uno de los Wolfos aprovecho la distracción de nNaruto y trato acabar con él. Desafortunadamente, Naruto rodo fuera del camino de ataque y la espada del Stalfo rebano al Wolfo por la mitad.

"ya me había olvidado de ti" dijo Naruto "_gracias por el aviso Kyuubi"_

"_**no hay de qué pero concéntrate en la batalla"**_

Link y Sheik se pusieron al lado de Naruto listos para acabar con los enemigos restantes.

Mas ambas criaturas no estaban listas para caer. El Stalfo elevo sus brazos y dejo escapar un gruñido a la vez que el Wolfo lanzaba un aullido.

Al principio nada paso pero de repente los huesos de los Stalfos caídos se reunieron, regenerando a los esqueletos. Para hacer las cosas peor, de los círculos de fuego se materializaron cuatro nuevos Wolfos acompañados esta vez por un grupo de Keeses los cuales pronto se cubrieron con las llamas de los círculos.

"debes estar bromeando" dijo Naruto con Link y Sheik pensando lo mismo al ver el numero de enemigos.

Héroes y criaturas se miraron por unos segundos antes de lanzarse en batalla.

Naruto lanzo su boomerang Haku congelando a un Stalfo, permitiéndole atacarlo con una bomba destruyendo la estatua de hielo. Seguido se lanzo para atacar a un segundo Stalfo mas este se cubrió con su escudo, dándole oportunidad a un Wolfo de intentar acabar con el joven ninja con sus garras.

Más Naruto se quito del camino lanzando una estocada haciendo retroceder al lobo, antes de subir su escudo para cubrirse de la espada del Stalfo. Rechazando la espada con su escudo, Naruto rápidamente subo su espada cortando al esqueleto, antes de moverla diagonalmente acabando con el Wolfo que había regresado.

Mas cuando se disponía a ayudar a sus compañeros, el circulo de fuego cercano a él, centello y de él salió disparado un Floormaster (visible esta vez) el cual lo mando contra una columna de piedra.

Levantándose, Naruto se dio cuenta que de los otros círculos también habían aparecido las manos monstruosas.

Más pronto el sonido del floormaster que estaba combatiendo lo hizo reaccionar y saltar fuera del camino, justo a tiempo para que la criatura se estrellara en la misma columna, lo que Naruto aprovecho para clavar su espada en un movimiento final.

Desafortunadamente esto causo que la criatura se dividiera en tres, a lo que Naruto respondió saltando al momento en que dichas criaturas se lanzaron hacia el tratando de succionar su energía. Dando una pirueta en el aire Naruto comenzó a canalizar su magia en su espada y cuando las tres manos se le abalanzaron al aterrizar, libero dicha energía en un ataque giratorio destruyéndolos a la vez.

Un batir de alas causo que rodara, justo a tiempo para evitar a un murciélago en llamas que trataba de usar su cola de garfio para atacarlo. Pronto otros tres se le unieron atacando coordinadamente a nuestro héroe rubio, el cual tuvo que usar su escudo para cubrirse antes de ocultarse tras una columna de piedra.

"_ok ahora entiendo porque a Shino no le agradan los murciélagos _"pensó Naruto mientras sacaba su arco y preparaba una flecha "_digo… ¡en serio son malévolos!"_

"_**Tal vez…pero dudo mucho que los murciélagos comunes puedan cubrirse el cuerpo de llamas"**_

"_dudo mucho que sea el momento para una clase de biología Kyuubi" _respondió Naruto mirando de reojo por detrás de la columna.

Viendo a los murciélagos revolotear a una distancia segura de la columna, Naruto salió y comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de flechas derribando a los murciélagos antes que ellos pudieran acercársele.

Más pronto escucho un sonido como gorgojero, y cuando volteo a su izquierda vio con horror a una babosa, como la del primer cuarto, avanzando hacia él.

"no…. Otra vez tu no" dijo con horror y asco antes de salir del camino de la boca de la babosa.

(Sheik)

Dando vueltas hacia atrás, Sheik lanzaba ráfaga tras ráfaga de agujas en contra de los dos Wolfos que la seguían de cerca. Esto continuo hasta que se encontraron en el otro extremo de la habitación donde los Wolfos acorralaron a Sheik listos para rebanarla con sus garras desafortunadamente no vieron el brillo en los ojos de su presa y se lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus ataques.

Mas Sheik dio un gran salto en el último segundo esquivando el ataque y quedando sobre las cabezas de sus enemigos, momento que aprovecho para lanzar una nueva ráfaga de agujas las cuales finalmente dieron en el blanco derribando ambos lobos, pero al momento de caer en sus pies tuvo que subir su daga para defenderse del ataque de uno de los Stalfos que había. Más pronto noto que el círculo de fuego que se encontraba cerca de ella comenzó a materializar un nuevo monstruo.

Inmediatamente Sheik salto fuera del camino, al tiempo en que un Floormaster se lanzaba contra ella, destruyendo el Stalfo en el proceso.

Dando un vistazo rápido, noto que varias de esas criaturas habían aparecido en los demás círculos… incluyendo el que estaba detrás de ella.

Viéndose rodeada por dos Floormasters Sheik tuvo que pensar rápido para salir de la situación en que se encontraba, y más al ver que los círculos comenzaban a materializar las mismas babosas que habían tratado de usarla a ella y a Naruto como comida.

Cuando los Floormasters se dispararon contra ella, Sheik ya tenía una idea.

Impulsándose nuevamente para esquivar el ataque, Seik se lanzo contra la columna más cercana que tenia, una vez llegada a ella, se impulso nuevamente hacia la segunda columna y de ahí se volvió a disparar cruzando el cuarto de forma diagonal, mientras cargaba una inmensa bola de fuego en mano.

Al pasar por el centro de la habitación dicha bola de fuego fue disparada, dividiéndose en tres en el aire y dirigiéndose cada una a tres objetivos distintos.

(Link)

Tomando la empuñadura de su espada con ambas manos, Link cargo contra uno de los Stalfos que lo atacaban. Dicho esqueleto puso su escudo para evitar el ataque, mas cuando la espada hizo contacto, el Stalfos fue empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

Link salto hacia atrás y su enemigo se lanzo contra él, listo para responder el ataque del héroe.

Las espadas se cruzaron y ambos contendientes se miraron con ojos que prometían la muerte a su contrincante .En un fuerte movimiento Link hizo retroceder a su enemigo y giro para estampar su escudo en el rostro de un Wolfo que pretendía atacarlo por la espalda, enviándolo al suelo.

Inmediatamente Link pego un gran salto hacia atrás, pasando por encima del Stalfos cayendo detrás del confundido esqueleto.

Antes de que dicho esqueleto pudiera saber que pasaba, Link blandió su espada con fuerza rebanando a su enemigo por la espalda.

En ese momento una explosión de fuego detrás de él lo hizo voltear con armas listas para defenderse.

Lo que vio fue los restos de un Stalfo siendo consumidos por las llamas, al igual que dos babosas disolviéndose por la misma causa.

Volteando a ver al extremo opuesto de la habitación, Link vio a Sheik aterrizar al lado de la puerta y comenzar a batallar con un nuevo Stalfo.

Sintiendo algo a su espalda Link dio un salto, y se volteo para ver al último Wolfo…que ya no era tanto el ultimo al aparecer otros más a su lado.

Link se preparo para enfrentarse a los lobos, cuando noto que un nuevo Stalfos se proponía atacar a Sheik mientras esta no miraba.

Usando su Clawshoot, Link sujeto a uno de los wolfos y lo atrajo hacia él, solo para darle una patada y enviarlo hacia los otros dos, derribándolos a todos, antes de correr en dirección a Sheik para socorrerla.

Cortado rápidamente la distancia, Link salto al aire y bajo su espada con fuerza contra el Stalfos el cual no supo que lo golpeo.

(General)

Sheik volteo sorprendida al escuchar el golpe de metal contra roca y volteo a ver a Link el cual saco su boomerang de viento y le hizo una moción que le indicaba que se agachara.

El boomerang voló y mando el Stalfos contra la pared.

"gracias" dijo Sheik

"no me agradezcas aun" respondió "todavía hay que ver como saldremos de aquí" Antes de que pudieran continuar, un Floormaster voló hacia ellos, lo que causo que saltaran en direcciones opuestas.

Al caer, el suelo bajo ellos se hundió revelando los interruptores ocultos.

Inmediatamente las rejas en ambas puertas se levantaron, permitiendo su uso

El floormaster, mientras tanto, se recuperaba de su ataque fallido y se volteo para atacar a Sheik, más Link salto (causando que ambas rejas cayeran de nuevo) y clavo su espada en la criatura, antes de saltar fuera del camino, para que Sheik incinerara a sus descendientes con una llamarada.

Al ver que las rejas habían regresado, Link volvió a colocarse encima del interruptor causando que estas se elevaran nuevamente.

La realización se reflejo en su rostro, al igual que en el de Sheik.

Ambos voltearon hacia la habitación, justo para ver a Naruto en medio, siendo acorralado por seis pequeños floormasters y dos babosas.

Dicho ninja, cargo su ataque mágico en su espada, y acabo con sus enemigos en un ataque giratorio.

"¡NARUTO!... ¡LA PUERTA!" llamaron a la vez sus compañeros

Naruto volteo a ver que la puerta era utilizable.

Mas el Stalfos que Link había espantado, pronto se puso en pie y se lanzo contra Sheik, la cual tuvo que quitarse de su lugar (con lo que las rejas volvieron) para defenderse.

Sheik pateo con fuerza al Stalfos mandándolo al piso y colocándose nuevamente sobre el interruptor.

"Naruto ve hacia la puerta nosotros la mantendremos habierta" dijo

Un nuevo Stalfo se materializo en un círculo, y esta vez fue Link quien tuvo que alejarlo antes de volver a su posición.

"¡ve rápido!" dijo

"¿pero qué pasa con ustedes?" pregunto Naruto apurado

"no te preocupes por nosotros" bloqueo y golpe de escudo "tu solo obtén la ocarina"

"Pero…" trato de argumentar Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Sheik

"Naruto este nivel de seguridad significa que la ocarina debe estar cerca" Bloqueo con daga, patada giratoria "y esta trampa debe de desactivarse cuando lo que protege es tomado asi que no te preocupes y vete"

"**no puedes argumentar esto chico… ellos saben lo que hacen" **razono el zorro "**además no te olvides que tienes una promesa que mantener"**

A Naruto no le gustaba la idea de dejar a sus amigos detrás en una habitación que se llenaba de monstruos constantemente, pero sabía que no había muchas opciones disponibles.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire Naruto miro a sus compañeros y asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza antes de darse vuelta y correr hacia la puerta…. Mientras que nuevos enemigos se materializaban en los círculos.

"_volveré rápido" _Naruto saco su boomerang "_lo prometo"._

Lanzado su boomerang con gran precisión, Naruto fue capazas de congelar a varias criaturas y abrirse paso entre ellas con su espada, hasta llegar a la puerta y atravesarla.

Viendo cumplida su misión, Sheik y Link se quitaron de los interruptores y vieron que los círculos materializaban un nuevo y superior número de criaturas.

En frente de ellos y a su lado, un grupo de Stalfos, Wolfos, Floormasters, Keeses y babosas se materializaban con el único propósito de aniquilar a los héroes.

"¿te arrepientes de haber venido?" le pregunto Link a Sheik mientras subía su espada y escudo.

"Nunca" respondió Sheik con daga en una mano y agujas en la otra.

Link sonrió y se lanzo contra las criaturas seguido de cerca por Sheik.

(Naruto)

Al cruzar la puerta, Naruto pronto se vio en una enorme habitación con cuatro plataformas de piedra rodeando una quinta, más grande que las otras.

Subiendo a la plataforma central, Naruto vio que en las otras cuatro, había unas armaduras gigantes de metal, portando un hacha cada una. Mas lo que pronto lo que lo distrajo de ellas, fue lo que se encontraba en el centro de la plataforma en la que se encontraba.

Sobre una tabla de piedra, sostenida sobre un pedestal del mismo materia, rodeada por seis distintos dibujos, se encontraba la ocarina del tiempo.

Naruto corrió hacia ella pero antes de que pudiera agarrarla, una pared de llamas Naranjas, apareció alrededor del pedestal bloqueando su camino.

Inmediatamente, las armaduras cobraron vida y empuñaron sus hachas.

"¿Por qué no vi esto venir?" dijo Naruto subiendo sus armas.

"**tranquilo chico esas armaduras se ven pesadas." **Dijo el zorro "**dudo mucho que puedan saltar la distancia entre las plataformas"**

Pero las hachas de las estatuas comenzaron a brillar y cuando las agitaron, ondas de energía salieron dispararas hacia Naruto, el cual tuvo que rodar para evitar ser golpeado por los ataques.

"no pueden saltar pero si ¡disparar energía!" grito Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a rodar esquivando los ataques, y trato de contraatacar usando sus flechas mas estas rebotaron en las armaduras sin hacer ningún daño.

"_ok nuevo plan" _pensó Naruto antes de correr hacia la ocarina.

El plan de Naruto era saltar sobre las llamas y usar su Clawshoot para atrapar la ocarina y salir de ahí.

Mas pronto el plan cayó en el fracaso debido a que cuando Naruto salto, las llamas crecieron hasta tapar su camino y causando que Naruto chocara contra ellas.

En vez de pasar a través de ellas y quemarse en el proceso, Naruto reboto en las llamas mágicas y fu arrojado lejos de estas, pero aun quemándose en el proceso.

"ok… eso no salió como quería" una ola de energía paso a su lado, recordando que aun tenía el problema con las armaduras. "muy bien… ¡ustedes se lo buscaron!"

Sacando una bomba, Naruto corrió hacia una de las esquinas de la plataforma (esquivando ataques) y la lanzo contra una de las armaduras.

Al explotar, algunas partes de dicha armadura cayeron al suelo, seguidas poco después por la propia armadura.

Viendo que eso si funcionaba, Naruto repitió el proceso en las otras tres armaduras hasta que la ultima cayó.

Antes de que pudiera celebrar su victoria, las armaduras se levantaron nuevamente, y sorprendentemente saltaron de sus plataformas hacia en la que se encontraba Naruto.

"¡creí que esas cosas no podían saltar!"

"**Al parecer ahora pueden… ¡en guardia chico!"**

Una de las armaduras corrió hacia Naruto y agito su hacha para rebanar a Naruto, más este rodo fuera del ataque y liberar su propio ataque contra la armadura. Dicho oponente se tambaleo un poco, pero se recupero y volvió a agitar su hacha en contra de nuestro héroe.

Naruto subió su escudo para protegerse mas esta fue una mala idea ya que el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mando volando hasta el otro extremo de la plataforma, donde al aterrizar, otra armadura se preparo para decapitarlo, mas Naruto rodo fuera del ataque y ataco la espalda de la armadura mandándola de cara al piso.

Fue entonces que Naruto sintió un horrible dolor en su brazo izquierdo y noto de que este se había salido de lugar por el golpe de la armadura.

En un fuerte Crack Naruto volvió a colocárselo en su lugar, a tiempo para esquivar a dos armaduras que trataron de cortarlo.

A pesar de la molestia que aun tenía en su brazo, Naruto fue capaz de convocar dos bolas de fuego y lanzarlas contra sus atacantes los cuales retrocedieron al contacto con las llamas.

Más entonces otra armadura bajo su hacha con fuerza detrás de Naruto. El golpe causo una onda expansiva que causo que saliera nuevamente disparado y cayera sobre su brazo lastimado causándole un gran dolor a nuestro héroe.

Poniéndose de rodillas Naruto comenzó a sobarse su brazo tratando de calmar el dolor que lo atacaba, pero las armaduras no lo dejarían en paz tan fácilmente y las cuatro se lanzaron a la vez para terminar con él.

Naruto al ver que no tenía suficiente tiempo para esquivar los ataques hizo lo único que pudo pensar…cubrirse usando sus armas.

Cruzando sus brazos por encima de él (espada arriba, escudo abajo) se preparo para el impacto.

Sorprendentemente cuando las armaduras bajaron sus hachas la espada Maestra soporto lo golpes sin siquiera magullarse o romperse, pero la fuerza del impacto causo que el dolor en el brazo de Naruto regresara con fuerza.

Las armaduras no se movieron y comenzaron a poner más fuerza sobre sus armas tratando de pasar la defensa de Naruto, mientras que dicho ninja trataba con todas sus fuerzas de evitar que sus brazos le fallaran y que las armaduras terminaran con él.

También el zorro estaba preocupado y no se molestaba en ocultarlo

"**CHICO RESTISTE" **grito mientras enviaba una gran cantidad de chakra al sistema de Naruto.

O más bien intentaba, ya que lo que fuera que bloqueaba el uso de chakra a Naruto también evitaba que el enviara su Chakra a Naruto.

"¡**Rayos!… ¡Este no es el momento para fallar!"**Kyuubi comenzó a enviar Chakra a gran potencia mas este era detenido por una pared invisible, aunque el zorro no se rindió y continúo bombeando Chakra con la esperanza de terminar con el obstáculo y ayudar a su contenedor.

También Naruto trataba de vencer en la situación pero desafortunadamente las cosas estaban peor que mal para nuestro héroe mientras las armas de las armaduras presionaban sobre él a gran fuerza.

"_rayos si no hago algo pronto me van a partir en dos"_

Naruto intento enviar chakra a sus brazos para darle un extra de fuerza y rechazar los ataques. Desafortunadamente su chakra se encontraba totalmente bloqueado por la misteriosa fuerza externa.

"_¡rayos!… ¡vamos!... ¡MALDITA SEA FUNCIONA!" _Grito Naruto desesperado cerrando los ojos y concentrandose.

Desafortunadamente su chakra no respondía y sus brazos comenzaban a perder fuerza.

"_¿acaso este es mi fin?"_ se pregunto al sentir que sus brazos ya no podían mas

"**no te rindas ahora Naruto… recuerda la promesa que hiciste**" grito el zorro

Naruto abrió los ojos al recordar lo que había prometido

_FLASHBACK_

Naruto cerró su puño mientras que la sangre derramada por Hinata goteaba de él.

"lo juro" dijo dirigiéndose a Neji "yo ganare"

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"hice la promesa de que vencería a Neji" recordó Naruto "y también le hice la promesa a Hinata de que regresaría"

_FLASHBACK_

"no me importaría ningún secreto con tal de poder estar contigo" dijo Hinata con firmeza

Lo siguiente que supo Naruto es que se encontraba abrazando a Hinata

"ahora tengo más de un motivo para regresar"

"te estaré esperando Naruto…el tiempo que haga falta" respondió Hinata

"te veré en la final" dijo Naruto antes de que su mundo brillara en color blanco.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"_le prometí que regresaría…prometí que vencería a Neji y vengaría su honor… y sobretodo le prometí que saldríamos en cuanto ganara los exámenes_" dijo Naruto con decisión.

"**y no se te olvide que tenemos que darle a Orochimaru un escarmiento por lo que hizo esa noche al igual que encontrar al otro responsable**"

"_eso también…NO PUEDO TERMINAR AQUÍ_" grito Naruto comenzado a concentrar su chakra

"**no terminaremos aquí chico… ¡eso te lo prometo**!" grito el zorro mientras volvía a bombear su chakra

Ambos flujos de chakra comenzaron a golpear la barrera que evitaba que Naruto fuera capaz de usarlos. Pronto Naruto comenzó a sentir que parte de su chakra comenzaba a filtrarse y entrar en su sistema lo que causo que pudiera comenzar a oponerse a la fuerza de sus atacantes.

Las armaduras al sentir que su presa comenzaba a levantarse pusieron todo su peso para aplastarlo antes de que pudiera intentar contraatacar.

Mas esta vez Naruto no se dejo amedrentar por sus atacantes y siguió resistiéndose a la fuerza de las armaduras mientras que él y Kyuubi, seguían bombeando sus chackras tratando de eliminar el obstáculo que evitaba su utilización.

Finalmente la misteriosa fuerza no soporto el golpe de ambas energías y termino cayendo permitiendo que ambos flujos de chakra actuaran en el cuerpo de Naruto.

Antes de que las armaduras supieran que pasaba, una enorme explosión de chackra las mando volando a los cuatro extremos de la plataforma.

En otra parte del templo, un cristal de color violeta-rojizo comenzó a fracturarse, hasta que exploto en una lluvia de cristales, al desierto debajo de el.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grito Naruto mientras que su chackra lo envolvía como una llama. Al momento, el chackra cambio de azul a rojo y comenzó adoptar forma, hasta que Naruto fue cubierto por una capa de chackra con forma de zorro con una única cola.

Cuando esto pasó Naruto adquirió una apariencia más feroz. Sus uñas se convirtieron en garras, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y parecidos a los de un zorro, sus marcas se volvieron más oscuras y su pelo se volvió más salvaje y puntiagudo. Al mismo tiempo, sus heridas desaparecieron y su energía fue restaurada al máximo.

Volteando a ver a uno de sus enemigos, Naruto desapareció en un parpadeo y apareció en frente de una armadura…a la vez que bajaba su espada y cortaba dicha armadura a la mitad.

Volteando a ver a la segunda armadura, Naruto envió su cola de chackra la cual atravesó a la armadura y la envió hacia el techo. En un rápido salto, Naruto se coloco sobre ella clavando su espada en el abdomen de la armadura, con tal fuerza, que ambos cayeron nuevamente a la plataforma causando un cráter en la zona de impacto.

Las dos armaduras restantes, decidieron atacar a Naruto a la vez con la esperanza de acabarlo, con lo que comenzaron a correr contra él. Desafortunadamente para ellas, Naruto los vio venir y comenzó a canalizar su energía mágica, que cubrió la espada Maestra en una luz anaranjada.

Al momento en que las armaduras estaban sobre él, Naruto libero su ataque giratorio, pero en esta ocasión la onda mágica resultante no se detuvo con las armaduras, si no que siguió expandiéndose hasta que alcanzo las paredes de la habitación, dejando una enorme marca circular sobre estas.

Viendo a sus enemigos derrotados, Naruto permitió que el chackra del zorro volviera a él, regresando su apariencia a la normalidad, al igual que causando que el cayera de rodillas al suelo respirando rápidamente.

"_**cuidado chico, el estado de una cola puede ser agotador al principio**_" dijo Kyuubi

"¿estado…de una…cola?" pregunto pausadamente Naruto

"_**la cantidad de chackra que utilizamos para romper el bloqueo fue suficiente para permitirte usar una cola de mi poder**_" explico el zorro "_**con el tiempo podrás acostúmbrate y quizás puedas obtener más colas".**_

Naruto comenzó a procesar la información del zorro, cuando noto que las llamas que rodeaban el pedestal de roca habían desaparecido, lo que le permitía ahora poder obtener la ocarina.

Recuperándose de su cansancio, Naruto se acerco y se dio un momento para observar por lo que había venido desde tan lejos.

El instrumento azulado estaba quieto sobre una tabla de roca con seis distintos símbolos y misteriosamente con notas musicales esparcidas por su superficie, con la excepción del centro donde la ocarina reposaba sobre lo que parecía un gran cristal con el símbolo de la trifuerza en el centro.

Naruto bajo sus manos y tomo la ocarina.

Al ver que nada pasaba la levanto de su lugar y la observo detenidamente.

En ese momento una columna apareció a su alrededor y en un momento Naruto se encontraba girando en el interior de un cristal de luz.

(Sheik y Link- al momento en que Naruto toma la ocarina)

Una bomba termino con la existencia de los tres pequeños Floormasters, mientras que Link subía su espada interceptando la espada de un Stalfos.

A su vez un Wolfos trato de atacarlo por la espalda, pero fue interceptado por una bola de fuego de Sheik, antes de que esta apareciera al lado de Link y lanzara cuatro agujas contra un Keese.

Link aparto la espada de su atacante y giro sobre si mismo terminando con el esqueleto.

"esa fue mi última bomba" dijo Link mientras su escudo detenía las garras de un Wolfo "y ya no me quedan flechas" aparto el Wolfo con su escudo antes de clavar su espada en el estomago de la bestia.

Sheik por su parte uso su daga para interceptar la espada de un Stalfo y se agacho al momento en que Link giraba y separara la cabeza del esqueleto del resto del cuerpo.

Al caer el esqueleto Sheik se lebanto y lanzo cuatro agujas, las cuales se clavaron en cuatro Keeses mas.

"y esas fueron mis últimas agujas" dijo Sheik.

Al momento, nuevos enemigos se materializaron y comenzaron a cercar a nuestros héroes, cuando una columna de luz los rodeo y los hizo desaparecer.

Cuando Sheik y Link desaparecieron de la habitación, inmediatamente los círculos de fuego se apagaron y cada criatura desapareció en una bocanada de humo.

(Lugar desconocido-tiempo desconocido)

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el templo del espíritu, sino que se hallaba en una habitación gigantesca al punto que no se veía el techo o algún lugar fuera de donde se encontraba parado.

Y hablando de eso.

Naruto observo que estaba parado en un suelo de color azul cubierto con agua, la cual no llegaba ni a cubrir sus pies. Volteando a su alrededor, vio que lo rodeaban los mismos seis símbolos que estaban grabados en la tabla, y al igual que en ella, todos eran de diferente color y forma.

Al momento los seis símbolos brillaron a la vez y seis figuras se elevaron de ellos.

Naruto no pudo ver quiénes eran debido a que solo veía seis figuras oscuras, más aun así pudo definir que 4 de ellos eran humanos (con uno siendo del tamaño de un niño) pero las otras dos.

Una de las figuras pudo ver que era bastante grande y por su apariencia algo redondeada Naruto definió que era un Goron.

La otra figura tenía unas sombras moviéndose detrás de ella y en sus brasas, las cuales se movían como si fueran aletas lo que le dio a Naruto la pista de que era un Zora.

"¿Así que tu eres el nuevo héroe del tiempo?" dijo en voz femenina la figura sobre el símbolo naranja "la verdad no pareces mucho"

Naruto le envió una mirada molesta

"la verdad es que creo que se ve lindo" dijo la figura Zora también en voz femenina

"tú crees que todos sus descendientes son lindos Ruto" volvió a hablar la primera figura

"¡eso no es cierto!" dijo la identificada Ruto con voz ofendida "mi corazón siempre será de mi héroe" voz soñadora

"no es mi problema que tu jamás hayas conocido a un hombre Nabooru" dijo con voz burlona "la verdad es que con tu actitud no es de sorprenderse"

"¡¿QUE DIJISTE?" grito Nabooru enojada

"¡LO QUE OISTE!" respondió Ruto

"¡SUFICIENTE!" grito la figura sobre el símbolo morado "ustedes siempre están peleando por lo mismo… ¿podrían darnos a los demás un momento de descanso?"

"¡hey! No es mi culpa que esa jamás se haya interesado en alguien y en un momento este buscando a mi hombre Impa" dijo Ruto

"tengo que recordarte Ruto que él no es tu hombre" hablo la figura en el símbolo verde con una voz infantil.

"a claaaaaro…. Porque el siempre se ha interesado en una niña como tu ¿eh Saria?" dijo Ruto.

Antes de que Saria pudiera responder a la burla de la Zora, la paciencia de Naruto llego a su límite.

"¡DISCULPEN!" grito llamando la atención de todos "me podría alguien decir donde estoy y quienes son ustedes"

"mis disculpas joven guerrero" dijo la figura en el símbolo amarillo "se bienvenido a la Cámara de los sabios"

"¿la cámara de los sabios?"

"Así es… aquí nosotros, los seis sabios de Hyrule residimos, y es el lugar desde donde vigilamos que el mal no vuelva a reinar" respondió la figura "yo soy Rauru, el sabio de la luz… y ellos son mis compañeros.

"Saria, la sabia del bosque" la figura en el símbolo verde se ilumino mostrando una niña de pelo y ropas verdes

"Darunia, el sabio del fuego" la figura se rebeló como un gran goron con pelo y barbas en púas.

"Ruto, la sabia del agua" la figura de una chica Zora con aretes azules apareció….guillándole un ojo a Naruto.

"Nabooru, la sabia del espíritu" una gerudo con una gran cola de caballo se hizo presente.

"E Impa, la sabia de las sombras" una mujer adulta con pelo plateado y vistiendo una armadura apareció. Sus ojos rojos la delataban como una Sheika.

"en el pasado todos nosotros ayudamos al héroe del tiempo a detener y encerrar a Ganondorf en el reino oscuro"

"eso fue hasta que nuestros descendientes decidieron liberarlo y tratar de eliminarlo, causando que nuevamente el reinara sobre la tierra" dijo Darunia.

"como consecuencia mi descendiente fue eliminado y nosotros tuvimos que volver a tomar el manto de guardianes y volver a encerrar a Ganondorf" dijo Ruto.

"desde entonces hemos cuidado el sello, y mantenido el espíritu del mal en el" dijo Saria.

"y ahora tú has sido escogido como nuevo guardián de la trifuerza del valor y por ente recibes el título del nuevo héroe" dijo Nabooru "aunque la verdad lo considero un desperdicio"

"¡oye a que te refieres con eso!" grito Naruto cansado de la actitud de la sabia del espíritu "¡tu ni siquiera me conoces!"

"el tiene razón Nabooru" interfirió Impa "la verdad es que su vida ha demostrado que él es capaz de grandes cosas" Naruto la miro confundido "cuando entraste a la cámara, tu vida se abrió ante mí y pude leerla como a un libro" explico Impa "por eso puedo decir que la trifuerza de valor escogió bien a su portador"

"ver las cosas desde una perspectiva mayor y usar esa información para tomar un curso de acción, son unas de las características presentes en el sabio de las sombras" dijo Saria

"al igual que ser una cabeza caliente, testaruda, y hablar sin pensar son características de los sabios del espirito" dijo Ruto con una risita.

Nabooru le envió una mirada de odio desando tener sus armas y hacer sushi con la sabia del agua.

Impa ignoro a sus compañeras y continuo "y ahora pasaste toda serie de peligros con tal de encontrar la forma de volver a casa y cumplir tu promesa a una persona amada"

Naruto observo la ocarina que estaba en sus manos.

"no te equivocas guerrero" hablo Darunia "ese instrumento ayudo a mi hermano de armas a lograr su objetivo y al igual que a él a ti te ayudara a cumplir el tuyo"

"para poder abrir las puertas del tiempo debes recordar la canción usada la primera vez para abrirlas" dijo Saria extendido sus brazos hacia Naruto…con los otros sabios imitando esta acción.

Al momento seis esferas de luz de diferentes colores comenzaron a girar alrededor de Naruto mientras que el pilar de luz se volvía a formar alrededor de el.

Al mismo tiempo Naruto pudo sentir una nueva información entrando a su cabeza.

"ve a casa joven guerrero" dijo Rauru "tu mas grande aventura esta aun por empezar"

Las seis esferas de luz entraron en la ocarina y Naruto se elevo fuera de la cámara.

(Coloso del desierto)

Un enorme pilar de luz se elevo fuera de una plataforma de piedra con los símbolos de la trifuerza y el espíritu, localizada fuera del coloso. De este pilar emergieron las figuras de Naruto, Sheik y Link.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" fue lo prmero que dijo Link al verse fuera del templo

Naruto vio a sus compañeros y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

"¡Link!… ¡Sheik!... ¡están bien!" Grito Naruto mientras abrazaba a Sheik.

"Por supuesto" contesto Link "haría falta más que esos monstruos para vencernos" entonces Link se da cuenta del instrumento en la mano de Naruto "Naruto… ¿acaso esa es…?"

Naruto soltó a Sheik y les mostro el instrumento por el cual pasaron tantas penurias.

"la ocarina del tiempo" dijo Sheik maravillada al ver el pequeño objeto.

"y pensar que este pequeño instrumento tiene el poder para moverte por el tiempo" dijo Link "y hablando de… ¿ya sabes cómo usarlo?"

Naruto pensó por un momento y de inmediato la información de los sabios llego a él.

"si…ya tengo la canción que necesito" respondió

"bien entonces creo que lo único que necesitamos es salir de este desierto" dijo Link "Zelda ve cual es la ruta más rápida para salir de aquí…de preferencia alguna ruta segura…esa batalla nos dejo a todos sin armas más que nuestras espadas y escudos"

Sheik desenrollo el mapa del desierto y comenzó a ojearlo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo preocupante.

"chicos creo que hay un problema" dijo "no hay otras rutas fuera del desierto"

…..

…..

…

"¡¿QUE?" gritaron Naruto y Link a la vez

"observen" dijo mientras les mostraba el mapa "este coloso no solo fue construido aquí como decoración" dijo señalando la parte del mapa q correspondía al coloso "este coloso representa el fin del desierto…mas allá de aquí nadie sabe que puede haber y por lo tanto dudo mucho que se a seguro intentar esa ruta."

Entonces Sheik señalo una enorme mancha gris en medio del mapa.

"esto corresponde a las tierras encantadas…como pueden ver se extiende por todo el camino entre la fortaleza Gerudo y el coloso"

"¿Qué hay del Po que habita allí?" pregunto Link "¿no nos puede guiar fuera como lo hizo antes?"

"ya lo pensé pero recuerda lo que nos dijo 'al templo yo los llevare, pero al regresar no los ayudare' ese fantasma solo nos guio hasta acá pero no creo que nos espere" dijo Sheik "y sin el tratar de encontrar nuestro camino por el desierto seria igual a perdernos y no salir"

"¿Qué hay de Gamabunta?" le pregunto Link a Naruto "con su tamaño nos podría sacar de aquí en dos saltos"

"Tal vez pero" Naruto pensó en eso "recuerda que nos advirtió que nunca más lo invocáramos en el desierto…y la verdad no quiero ni imaginar que nos aria si lo hiciéramos de nuevo."

Link y Sheik temblaron ante la idea.

"entonces ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?" se pregunto Link

"quizás yo pueda ayudar" dijo una voz arriba de ellos.

Los tres voltearon a ver a un enorme búho marrón descender en frente de ellos, acompañado por otro búho de tamaño normal.

"¿quién eres tú?" pregunto Link al enorme búho

"yo soy Kepora-gebora y esta es mi nieta Chie" dijo Kepora mientras que el pequeño búho revoloteaba un momento antes de ponerse en frente de Naruto.

"¡hey! Yo te conozco" dijo Naruto "eres el búho que me guio a la fortaleza."

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntaron Link y Sheik

"así es" contesto Kepora "yo le pedí que te guiara a la fortaleza Gerudo…al igual que le pedí que entregara el libro con la información que necesitaban"

"perdona la pregunta búho sabio" hablo Sheik "pero ¿porque nos ayudaste?"

"en el pasado serví de guía al primer héroe del tiempo cuando el no necesitaba" respondió el búho "los de mi raza dieron su palabra de ayudar a los elegidos de las diosas cuando lo necesitaran… fue una promesa que le hicimos al guardián de los bosques antes de su caída"

"y eres alguien de honor y continuas con tu promesa hasta hoy" dijo Naruto

"así es y espero que mi nieta siga mis pasos algún día" dijo mientras que el pequeño búho lanzaba un equivalente a una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo es que planeas ayudarnos?" pregunto Link

"yo los cargare y los llevare volando hasta Hyrule" dijo el búho llevándose una mirada incrédula de los tres "no me miren así…me veré viejo pero tengo más fuerza de la que creen"

Y dicho y hecho Kepora se elevo un poco sobre el suelo

"sujétense a mis talones"

Aunque escépticos Link y Sheik lo hicieron y se sorprendieron cuando el búho lo comenzó a elevar sin dificultad.

"súbete a mi espalda y sujétate bien joven ninja" le dijo a Naruto

Naruto salto a la espalda de Kepora y se sujeto a su cuello.

En cuanto el búho sintió que sus pasajeros estaban bien asegurados, extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar hacia Hyrule con su nieta siguiéndolo de cerca.

"huauuuuuuu" dijo Naruto al verse por encima del desierto "esto es genial"

"les dije que podía llevarlos volando" dijo el búho

"si pero no crei que se vería tan genial las cosas desde aquí" dijo Naruto "¿me pregunto si podre ver la aldea de las señoras Koume y Kotake?"

"yo lo dudo" dijo Kepora ocultando una sonrisa "pasaremos por otra ruta y no creo que las veas"

"es una pena… la verdad tenia ganas de verlas una vez mas" dijo Naruto resignado

(En el desierto debajo de Kepora)

La arena comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta que una mano salió de esta, seguida poco después del reto del cuerpo de Rubi.

"cof…cof…cof…mis señoras están bien"

Detrás de rubi salieron las figuras de las gemelas Twinrova bastante agotadas por el esfuerzo.

"agghhh… ¿cómo es que esto paso?" grito enfurecida Koume.

"esos niños debieron de haber recibido ayuda para lograr esto" grito Kotake.

"a estas alturas creo que no es muy importante decir eso" señalo Rubi

"y porque no querida" pregunto Koume

"a estas alturas las trampas del templo ya debieron acabar con ellos".

Las brujas terminaron de pararse y comenzaron a observar el horizonte

"tienes mucho que aprender querida" comenzó Koume

"esas trampas vencerán al hombre común pero a esos tres jamás" termino Kotake observando la figura de un búho alejándose a la lejanía.

"¿vamos tras ellos?" pregunto Rubi al desifrar que es lo que querían decir.

"ya están muy lejos… nos será imposible alcanzarlos" dijo Kotake

"y nuestro poder no está al máximo como para hacer frente a los tres" siguió Koume

"pero lo que si tenemos es paciencia" siguió Kotake

"paciencia hasta el momento en que nuestro poder este al máximo"

"paciencia hasta que solo uno quede"

"Paciencia para entrenarte y que estés lista para enfrentarlos"

"y paciencia hasta que caiga su destrucción…jajajajajajajajajajajaja" rieron ambas brujas a la vez antes de que ellas y su aprendiz desaparecieran en un estallido de luz.

(Con nuestros héroes)

Después de un largo vuelo los tres se sintieron más que aliviados cuando pusieron pie en las orillas del lago Hylian.

"gracias por el vuelo Kepora" le dijo Naruto al búho.

"fue un placer…hasta que nos volvamos a ver" dijo antes de elevarse y comenzar a volar de regreso al desierto.

"¿crees que él lo logre abuelo?" pregunto Chie al búho mayor.

"no lo dudes pequeña" dijo Kepora mientras volteava aver a los tres héroes alejarse del lago "no lo dudes."

(Una semana después)

La última semana de Naruto en Hyrule pasó rápido mientras que el joven ninja perfeccionaba las artes aprendidas y aprendiendo nuevas, antes de su regreso a su propio tiempo.

Actualmente Naruto se encontraba descansando listo para el gran día que seria a la mañana siguiente, mas pronto sus sueños se vieron interrumpidos cuando se vio a sí mismo en frente de la jaula del zorro.

"¿hey zorro que es lo que quieres?" pregunto Naruto un tanto irritado por la interrupción de sus sueños.

El zorro volteo a ver a Naruto con una mirada de tristeza y… ¿miedo?

"**tenemos que hablar**" dijo con una voz seria.

Naruto, al ver el estado del zorro, asintió la cabeza y se dispuso a escuchar lo que el zorro le tenía que decir.

La mañana rompió en la habitación de Naruto cuando él y el zorro terminaron su conversación.

"gracias por decirme" fue lo que dijo antes de retirarse de su mente.

"tu chico es fuerte" dijo el zorro al aire "más de lo que jamás te hubieras imaginado"

(Fuera de la tasca de Telmas)

Link y Zelda (sin disfraz esta vez) se encontraban fuera de la tasca esperando por Naruto cuando un grito causo que link desenvainara su espada.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. ¿DONDE ESTA?" se oyó a Naruto gritar y en medio de un segundo dicho ninja salió de la puerta de la tasca vistiendo sus viejas ropas y con una cara de preocupación.

"Naruto ¿Qué ocurre?" preocupo Zelda preocupada.

"mi banda…mi banda no está" dijo Naruto alterado

Link recordando que esa banda era algo muy importante para Naruto se unió a su preocupación.

"¿seguro que no está?... ¿la buscaste bien?" pregunto.

"si… ya revise toda mi habitación pero no está por ningún lado" respondió Naruto

Antes de que todos volvieran a buscarla una voz llamo su atención.

"descuiden…yo la tengo" el grupo volteo para ver a Telmas en la puerta con sus manos atrás de su espalda.

"¿Cómo que tú la tienes?" Pregunto confundido Naruto

"así es… sin ella jamás hubiera podido terminar esto" respondió mientras mostraba el paquete que tenia oculto.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Naruto tomandolo.

"algo especial" dijo telmas "ahora quiero que vuelvas arriba y te lo pongas".

Naruto la miro extañado.

"tu banda está adentro y créeme que te sorprenderás" dijo Telmas.

Sin nada que perder Naruto se metió nuevamente a la tasca para ver qué es lo que había dentro del paquete.

"¿Qué es lo que hiciste?" pregunto curiosa la princesa

"o ya verán "respondió Telmas con una sonrisa.

Minutos después se volvieron a escuchar pasos y la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando a un nuevo Naruto.

"vaya" dijo Zelda sorprendia

"lo sé" dijo Telmas

Ahora Naruto vestía una túnica igual a la de Link con unos pantalones beige, botas cafés y un gorro verde idéntico en su cabeza que causaba que algunos picos de su cabello cayeran a los lados y en frente de su cabeza.

Un cinturón café en su cintura contenía unos bolsillos con rupias y nueces Deku en ellos. La correa de la vaina de la espada maestra también tenía un par de bolsillos cocidos a ella, uno de los cuales contenía la ocarina del tiempo.

Sus manos ahora estaban cubiertas por unos guantes rojos sin dedos, y en su brazo derecho su banda había sido convertida en un protector de metal que cubría su muñeca y la mitad de su brazo con el símbolo de la hoja en medio.

"vaya" dijo Zelda sorprendida "te ves idéntico a Link"

Dicho héroe no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

"tienes razón zelda" dijo antes de dirigirse a Naruto "ahora sí que te ves como un descendiente mío"

"tengo que admitir que me siento genial en esto" dijo mientras que acomodaba su escudo en su espalda y apretaba su protector. "muchas gracias Telmas"

"no tienes nada que agradecer" dijo Telmas "además no puedes ser un héroe sin antes verte bien"

Naruto la volteo a ver sorprendido.

"tu sabias…tu sabias que yo…" Naruto no pudo decir más por que Telmas lo agarro en un abrazo.

"cuídate mucho Naruto" dijo Telmas antes de soltarlo "y procura comer mejor de aquí en adelante."

"lo hare" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"vamos Naruto" dijo Link "si quieres llegar a tu examen será mejor que nos vayamos"

"ok" dijo Naruto antes de dirigirse a Telmas "muchas gracias por todo Telmas" dijo en una reverencia

"ooooohhhhhhh…ya vete" dijo Telmas sonriendo "y dale una patada a ese arrogante por mi ok"

"Seguro Telmas" dijo Naruto antes de que el Link y Zelda se pusieran en camino.

"_buena suerte pequeño_" pensó Telmas antes de entrar en su ostal nuevamente.

Más tarde, mientras limpiaba la habitación de Naruto, Telmas encontraría un grupo de rupias plateadas y una carta de agradecimiento de Naruto.

(Templo del tiempo-horas más tarde)

Una serie de obstáculos más tarde, los tres héroes se encontraron en el claro, donde descansaba la espada Maestra.

"esto es…hermoso" dijo Zelda maravillada por el paisaje a su alrededor.

"la verdad es que si lo es" dijo Naruto al poder contemplar mejor la zona donde encontró la espada.

"y aquí es donde la puerta del tiempo es más fácil de abrir" dijo Link observando la espada maestra que estaba en el pedestal de piedra "¿estás listo?"

"lo estoy" dijo Naruto.

Zelda entonces tomo a Naruto y lo abrazo.

"buena suerte Naruto…y que las diosas te den la victoria" le dijo.

"descuida… no habrá forma de que Neji me derrote."

Zelda soltó a Naruto y Link se le acerco.

"eres un gran guerrero Naruto" dijo extendiendo su mano "es un orgullo tenerte como descendiente"

"y es mi orgullo tenerte como antepasado…abuelo" dijo Naruto sonriente mientras estrechaba la mano de Link.

Link sonrió y Naruto camino hasta llegar con la espada, luego volteo a ver a sus dos amigos y saco la ocarina del tiempo.

Link y Zelda asintieron con la cabeza y luego Naruto hizo lo mismos llevándose el instrumento a sus labios.

"_aquí vamos_" pensó Naruto y comenzó a tocar.

(Canción del tiempo)  
al momento en que las primeras notas salieron de la ocarina, alrededor de Naruto se formo el mismo pilar de luz que lo transporto a Hyrule, y nuevamente su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse hacia los cielos donde desapareció.

Link y Zelda siguieron su trayectoria despidiéndose con las manos hasta que Naruto desapareció de la vista

"el llegara a lograr grandes cosas" dijo Link "lo presiento".

"si no lo hiciera entonces no sería Naruto" sonrio Zelda.

Y con eso ambos se alejaron del sitio…probablemente a su próxima aventura.

(Estadio de Konoha- día de la final de los exámenes chunin)

El estadio de la hoja estallaba con las aclamaciones del público, el cual lanzaba gritos de apoyo a sus favoritos en la última fase de los exámenes chunin. En la arena se encontraban los competidores los cuales lucharían y mostrarían sus habilidades para pasar al siguiente nivel de su carrera ninja.

Todos menos dos ninjas de la hoja.

"lord Hokage aun no tenemos noticias de Sasuke Uchiha o de Naruto Uzumaki" reporto un AMBU al líder de la aldea.

"que empiece el torneo mientras tanto, si ninguno de ellos aparece para sus enfrentamientos entonces quedan descalificados" ordeno Sarutobi

"¡si señor!" dijo el AMBU antes de desaparecer.

Sarutobi dejo salir un respiro ante la presión. La verdad lo último que quería era descalificar a su nieto adoptivo, pero las reglas eran las reglas.

El único consuelo que tenía es que al parecer Naruto seguía vivo.

Hace una semana Jiraiya fue contactado por Gamabunta el cual le informo acerca del nuevo invocador de sapos llamándolo a mitad del desierto para pelear contra un gusano gigante del tamaño de la torre Hokague.

Claro que Jiraiya se mostro escéptico en cuanto a la parte del gusano y le pregunto al jefe sapo si no se había pasado con el Sake…lo que causo que dicho sapo lo enredara con su lengua y lo escupiera a mitad de camino de Suna, lo cual era en parte bueno porque Jiraiya tenía que averiguar qué estaba haciendo Naruto a mitad del desierto.

Desafortunadamente Jiraiya regreso el día anterior a la final sin una noticia.

"_Naruto por favor… regresa a tiempo_" pensó preocupado el Hokage antes de que sus pensamientos se vieran interrumpidos por la llegada de una figura.

"ha pasado mucho tiempo… no es así lord Hokage"

"en verdad mucho tiempo Lord Kazekage" respondió sonriente Sarutobi antes de que el Kazekage tomara su lugar en el palco y comenzaran una conversación.

(En las gradas)

"por aquí Hinata… este es un buen lugar" guio Kiba a su amiga.

"m...Muchas gracias Kiba" respondió la joven Hyuuga. Los médicos la habían dejado salir para poder ver la final.

"vaya… esto será genial" dijo Kiba entusiasmado. "apuesto que Naruto esta tan emocionado como yo y no puede esperar para acabar con Neji".

A la mención de su amor, Hinata no pudo evitar recordar el extraño sueño que tuvo hace una semana en el cual le confesaba su amor a Naruto en un claro de bosque y él le decía que le correspondería.

"aunque me pregunto ¿dónde estará?" dijo Kiba sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

Hinata miro a la arena y se dio cuenta de que en verdad Naruto no había llegado.

"q…qui…quizás se le hiso tarde" dijo Hinata tratando de sonar segura, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada.

Y no era la única.

En otra parte de las gradas.

"¿en dónde estarán?" se preguntaba Sakura al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros había llegado.

"¡hey Sakura!" la saludo Ino mientras tomaba un asiento al lado de ella "¿todavía no llega Naruto o Sasuke?" pregunto observando la arena

"hola Ino" respondió Sakura "y no todavía no han llegado…me pregunto ¿dónde estarán?"

"conociendo a Sasuke lo más seguro es que está entrenando aun y llegara para su encuentro" respondió Ino confiada "la verdad es que el que debería preocuparnos es Naruto" Sakura la miro confundida "digo… su oponente es Neji… ¿Qué tal si se dio cuenta de que no tiene muchas oportunidades contra él y se retiro?"

"_Naruto ¿retirarse?"_ pensó Sakura "_no es algo propio de él…aunque alguien como Neji que fue el mejor de la academia ante Naruto que fue el ultimo… yo si me sentiría intimidada… ¿pero Naruto?"_

Cualquier pensamiento se quedo sin resolver porque se dio la señal de inicio de las finales.

(En la arena)

Ya todas las explicaciones se habían dado, ya todos los cambios se habían anunciado ya solo quedaba empezar.

"¡que todos los competidores excepto Naruto Uzumaki y Neji Hyuuga se retiren al área de espera!" anuncio Genma.

Al momento todos menos Neji dejaron la arena.

"¡Naruto Uzumaki, favor de reportarse a la arena!" volvió a gritar.

Pronto comenzaron las voces en las gradas las cuales afirmaban que Naruto se había acobardado y no aparecería.

"el no vendrá" afirmo Neji "el se dio cuenta que su destino era perder ante mi e hizo la mejor decisión y salió huyendo"

Esto causo risa en la multitud y pronto todos comenzaron a hablar de la cobardía del joven contenedor.

"el ha tenido suerte de llegar hasta aquí" hablo un chunni sentado en frente de Kiba y Hinata "pero ante el prodigio del clan Hyuuga hizo lo mejor y se retiro sin tener que enfrentar la humillación"

"_yo también pensé eso y fui derrotado_" pensó Kiba "_¡vamos Naruto aparece!_

"_Naruto no es un cobarde… el vendrá_" pensó Hinata.

"_Vamos… demuestra que no te acobardaste Naruto_" pensó Sakura.

"_por favor Naruto has algo imposible ¡y llega_!" pensó el Hokage

"¡si Naruto Uzumaki no aparece en un minuto será descalifi…!" no pudo continuar porque una tonada comenzó a sonar por el estadio.

Pronto toda platica seso debido a que pronto la musca subió de tono hasta que todos en el estadio pudieron escucharla.

Muchos ninjas trataron de encontrar la fuente de la música sin éxito. Algunos miembros del clan Hyuuga usaron su Byakugan para encontrar la fuente sin éxito.

E n la arena tanto Neji como Genma buscaban tratando de hallar la fuente de la música, cuando de pronto tres triángulos brillaron en una luz dorada en el suelo de la arena y una columna de luz de color roja, verde y azul se disparo al cielo.

Todos observaron asombrados como una figura descendía de los cielos tocando un instrumento musical que era la causa de la misteriosa melodía.

La figura toco tierra a la vez que las últimas notas de la canción sonaban y la columna de luz y los triángulos desaparecieron.

Fue entonces que todos se dieron cuenta de la apariencia de la figura

Vestía una túnica y gorro de color verde, unos pantalones Beige y unas botas cafés, en su espalda había un escudo de metal con los mismos tres triángulos al igual que una espada con una empuñadura que representaba una letra M.

Pero lo que más llamo la atención era que en cada una de sus mejillas había tres marcas que parecían representar bigotes.

El sujeto abrió los ojos y le mando una mirada fría a Neji.

Luego guardo su instrumento en un bolsillo localizado en la correa que sujetaba la vaina de su espada, antes de tomar su escudo con la mano izquierda y llevar su mano derecha al mango de su espada.

"Neji Hyuuga" dijo con una voz fría y familiar mientras desenvainaba su espada y señalaba con esta a dicho Hyuuga "preparate"

* * *

ok un nuevo capitulo...tiempo para explicaciones

**primero** señalare que los Stalfos que utilizo aqui son los estalfos de Oot y aunque se que TP tiene sus propios Stalfos los de Oot se ven mas amenazadores.

**segundo** y para que quede claro... decidi no hacer un recorrido completo en el templo del espiritu o darle a nuestros heroes el escudo espejo...la razon: bueno

admitan que hubiera sido demaciaso tedioso tener que estar escribiendo cada nivel, cada trampa, y cada asertijo solo para obtener el escudo y acceder al cuarto del jefe.

asi que decidi darles paso libre a nuestros heroes dentro de la estatua...con una trampa mortal esperandolos dentro de ella.

tambien aproveche este momento para darle a Naruto su transformacion de una cola para poder vencer a los Iron Knucles del templo

**tercero** Twinrova aparecera mas adelante en la historia hasi que los fans de este jefe no se preocupen

cuarto en todo buen juego de zelda el heroe siempre viste de verde...¿para que romper esa tradicion con naruto?

**cuarto** esto es mas como agradecimiento a los que me han dejado sus criticas y han apoyado el avance de este fic gracias a todos.

tambien un agrdecimiento especial a Soulwrouter por la direccion del manga de "the legend of zelda" gracias por el link amigo...jajajajajajaja lo entieneden el Link jajaja

(grillos en el fondo)

ok... sigamos

ya para finalizar el conocido avance del siguiente capitulo

Naruto: pagaras caro lo que le hiciste a Hinata ¡de veras!

Neji: pronto veras que tu destino es perder...no hay forma en que paces mi maxima defensa

Naruto: te mostrare que es una maxima defensa.

en el proximo episodio "¿quien tiene la mejos defensa?...Rotacion contra amor de Nayru"

Naruto: preparate a sentir mi poder... Hyuuga


End file.
